Une fille pas comme les autres
by Marie1410
Summary: L'histoire d'une fille qui ne ressemblent à aucune autres. Elle s'appelle Elisabeth Carter. Elle va changer le monde des vampires. Mi-mortelle, mi-immortelle, sans le savoir. Venez découvrir son histoire, et comment elle va tout bouleverser ... Seule le personnage d'Elisabeth m'appartient, tous les autres appartiennent à l'univers de Twilight. Venez voir pour en savoir plus !
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde ;) _

_Je poste le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire, concernant Seth et un personnage de ma création. _

_L'histoire se déroule deux ans après Breaking Dawn. _

_Le nouveau personnage entrant, jouera bien sûr un rôle important. _

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! _

* * *

_Il y a de cela 16 ans, une jeune fille vint au monde. Pas une jeune fille comme les autres, vous vous en doutez. Mi-mortelle, mi-immortelle. Plus humaine, que vampire. Les Volturis ayant appris la naissance de ce danger, se rendirent dans un village au nord de l'Italie, où les parents s'étaient réfugiés. _

_Lorsqu'ils prirent connaissance de l'arrivée plus que prochaine des Volturis, la mère décida, à contrecœur, de laisser son enfant. Ils la confirent à une jeune femme, qui l'emmena loin, en Amérique. Elle s'installa avec l'enfant dans le comté de Washington, dans une réserve indienne, nommée La Push. _

_Les Volturis, furent fous de rage d'avoir perdu la trace de l'enfant. Ils tuèrent les deux parents, coupable d'avoir laissé la vie « à un tel monstre », comme ils l'avaient dis, lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'elle n'était plus là. _

_Des jours heureux s'écoulèrent depuis. L'enfant grandit, et apprit à connaître le monde des humains, sans jamais se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était réellement. _

_Mia, la femme qui l'avait recueilli, et sauvé de la mort, l'appela Elisabeth. Elisabeth Carter. Elle devint une magnifique jeune fille à son tour. Gardant les cheveux bruns de son père, et le visage doux de sa mère. _

_Mia n'oublia jamais que la menace des Volturis, planait toujours. _

_Depuis, une autre enfant hybride, avait été révélée au jour. Aro, l'avait alors déclaré sans danger. Peut-être pouvait-elle être sauvée finalement … Mia, ne prit pas le risque de perdre celle, qu'elle considérait comme sa fille. Un jour peut-être, elle serait mise au jour. Pour l'instant, sa vie et son don étaient trop précieux, pour être dévoilé. _

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce-que vous en dîtes ? _

_J'espère que ça vous plait :) _

_J'attends vos avis, pour voir si je continue cette fiction ou non ! _

_Merci d'avance ;D _


	2. Joyeux anniversaire Elisabeth

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste donc le premier chapitre de ma fiction ;p _

_Venez faire la rencontre d'Elisabeth ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. :) _

_Déjà merci à Els pour sa review ^^ ( Pour son don vous verrez bien, je ne peux pas le révéler maintenant ) _

_Et merci à kelhy-ah et pyreneprincesse ( on se retrouve encore une fois ^^ ) de suivre mon histoire :) _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Un rayon de soleil passa à travers mes rideaux. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, en laissant un grognement s'échapper du fond de ma gorge. La nuit avait été beaucoup trop courte à mon goût. Je n'avais fait que penser à la rentrée dans mon nouveau lycée. Même si ça faisait 16 ans aujourd'hui que j'habitais à la Push, j'avais peur de me mêler à des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Oh non … en parlant de 16 ans … c'était mon anniversaire. J'avais une raison en plus pour ne pas me lever. C'était le jour, que je détestais le plus, de toute l'année. Malheureusement, ma mère avait encore décidé, de faire son rituel de l'anniversaire. Dommage pour moi, qui croyait enfin pouvoir y échapper en ce jour de changement. Elle ouvrit la porte avec une telle force, que je crus qu'elle allait se briser.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! S'extasia t-elle

Je me cachais sous mes couvertures.

-Maman ! Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça !

Je la sentis s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Elle retira la couette. Un sourire illuminait son visage. J'étais obligée de sourire à mon tour. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux encore ébouriffés. Ma mère s'appelait Mia. C'était une femme de quarante ans, mince, avec de longs cheveux roux. Elle avait la peau aussi pâle que la mienne. Ce que j'adorais le plus chez elle, c'était ses magnifiques yeux marron, qui viraient un peu sur l'ambré.

-Allez descends déjeuner ma puce. M'encouragea t-elle

Je poussais un gros soupir. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je n'allais décidément pas louper cette première journée d'école. Je partis me laver dans la salle de bains. Il était seulement 7h30, l'école commençait à 9 heures. J'avais largement le temps. Je passais ma robe à fleurs et mis mes converses bleu marine. Je démêlais mes cheveux bruns, qui, une fois lissent, m'arrivais dans le bas de mon dos. Vint ensuite la case maquillage. J'étais enfin prête. Je traînais les pieds jusque dans la cuisine. Mon bol de céréales m'attendait sur la table, en face d'un verre de jus d'orange. Ma mère passa et embrassa ma joue.

-Tu es resplendissante ma rose.

Je m'assis, et mangeais tout en regardant mon téléphone. Les minutes défilaient trop vite. Il allait bientôt falloir que je parte. Ma mère s'affairait dans la cuisine, tout en me regardant manger.

-Alors ce premier jour ? Tu es prête ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça …

-Elisabeth, je t'en prie, fais un effort. Je suis sûre que tu vas te faire des amies.

-C'est toi qui le dis …

Je l'entendis soupirer. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on peut appeler, une fille qui aime se faire des copines. Elle s'approcha de moi, une boîte à la main.

-Oh non, maman, je t'avais que je ne voulais rien.

-Je sais … dit-elle coupable. Mais dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je te le prenne.

Je souris vainement et lui pris le cadeau. J'ouvris le clapet, et découvris un collier qui pouvait au moins descendre jusqu'à mon nombril. Le pendentif était une rose en or. Les détails étaient incroyablement bien faits. De la tige, jusqu'aux pétales. Oui, si ce cadeau lui avait fait penser à moi, c'est parce que depuis ma plus tendre enfance, elle m'appelle « ma rose ». C'est parce que ce sont mes fleurs préférées, et que mes cheveux sentent toujours comme cette fleur. Je sais, c'est un peu idiot. Je m'étais fait à ce surnom peu à peu. Je le trouvais mignon.

Je passais le collier autour de mon cou, tout en remerciant ma mère, et remontais en vitesse dans ma chambre, pour me brosser les dents. Une dernière inspection dans le miroir, et j'étais prête.

Je sortis dehors et montais dans la voiture. Je fis tourner la clé, et le moteur démarra. Ma mère suivit mes pas, et me fit signe jusqu'à temps qu'elle ne me voit plus. Je tripotais tous les boutons de la voiture pour trouver une radio assez bien pour me faire passer le trajet. Bien qu'il ne soit pas véritablement long. Je tombais soudain sur ma chanson préférée, _Your Song. _J'entamais le réel chemin qui me mènerait à ma, « nouvelle vie », comme me l'avait dit ma mère.

Je roulais tranquillement, j'étais presque arrivée au lycée, lorsqu'une voiture tourna juste devant moi. J'appuyais un coup sec sur la pédale de frein. J'avais risqué de rentrer dans l'arrière de la voiture. Je manquais de me taper la tête contre le pare-brise. J'abattis mon poing sur le volant tout en jurant, et le klaxonne résonna dans toute la rue. Attirant presque tous les regards des lycéens.

_-Tu commences super bien ta journée Elisabeth … _

Les paroles que je lançais contre les garçons dans la voiture, faisaient contraste avec le calme de ma musique. Je décidais de passer à autre chose, et d'enfin entamer cette nouvelle journée.

Je me garais sur l'une des places de parking restantes. La moitié des gens étaient des amis de longues dates. Moi, je n'en connaissais aucun. Ma mère m'avait éduqué elle-même, jusqu'au lycée. Je regrettais de lui avoir parlé de mon envie de me socialiser avec des gens de mon âge. Quelle merveilleuse idée j'avais eu ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête ce jour-là. J'inspirais un grand coup, et ouvrais la portière. Lorsque je m'engageais pour rentrer dans l'établissement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je baissais la tête, pour éviter tout contact. Des explosions de joie se firent entendre. Je remarquais qu'elles provenaient d' un groupe de garçons qui me fixaient également, un peu plus loin. Ils avaient tous la peau mate. Je distinguais un tatouage, sur chacun de leur bras. Bien sûr, c'étaient ceux, avec qui, j'avais failli rentrer en collision. Je leur lançais un regard noir, ce qui les fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Je lançais une centaine de jurons pour moi-même.

En me baladant dans les couloirs, à la recherche de mon casier n°123, je me rendis compte, que je faisais tache dans le paysage. Tous les étudiants d'ici étaient du genre typé, moi j'étais pâle comme un mort. Je sentais que ça allait devenir une moquerie que beaucoup de personnes allaient utiliser. Tout le monde me regardait. Je comprends qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu de leur vie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me dévisager comme ça. Je soupirais encore une fois. Cette journée promettait d'être très très longue.

J'avais fini par trouver mon casier, et j'avais fini par trouver la salle dans laquelle j'avais cours en première heure. Comme à mon habitude, je m'installais tout au fond de la salle. Dès que j'eus posé mon sac sur la table, je sortis mon téléphone. Il me restait à peu près 10 minutes avant que le cours ne commence. Je crois que c'était un cours de français ou d'arts … Je n'ai jamais été douée pour retenir les choses. Sans me prévenir, une jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sortit automatiquement ses affaires de cours. Je la fixais pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, une peau un peu moins bronzée que celle des autres, et des yeux bleu azur.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Lili ! S'exclama t-elle en me tendant sa main.

-Euh … Elisabeth. Hésitais-je en la serrant

-Toi, tu ne viens pas d'ici, si ?

-C'est, pour ma peau que …

-Oui, des gens avec la même couleur de peau que toi, on n'en voit pas souvent. En fait, on en voit jamais.

Je lui adressais un petit sourire gêné. Parler aux gens, ça n'a jamais été mon fort.

-Eh bien, j'habite à la Push, alors, si je viens d'ici.

-C'est étrange, souvent ceux qui vivent ici, sont moins …. blafards.

-Enfin, ma mère m'a dit que nous habitions en Italie avant.

-Ah, ça doit être pour ça.

-Oui, sûrement …

Elle comprit que je ne voulais pas parler plus longtemps. Encore heureux. Je retournais mon attention sur mon téléphone. La cloche sonna, tous les autres se mirent à leur place. La torture commençait …

La cloche de midi sonna. Je m'étais endormie en cours de biologie. Je fis un bond lorsque Lili me secoua. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la cantine. Elle était en seconde, mais elle connaissait le lycée comme sa poche. Incroyable. En fait, elle était plutôt sympa. Au moins avec elle, il n'y avait jamais de blanc dans la conversation. Ça me rassurait un peu, souvent ce n'était pas moi qui parlais le plus. Je n'étais pas timide, loin de là. Quand je deviens amie avec quelqu'un, après on m'arrête plus. Je ne suis juste pas loquace, avec ceux que je ne connais pas. Si elle restait avec moi dans les temps à suivre, je lui adresserais sûrement plus la parole. Lors du déjeuner, elle sut mettre un nom sur tous les visages présents dans la cafétéria. Elle m'épatait. C'était une fille ultra sociale. Elle savait presque tous les détails de la vie de chaque personne. Elle me parla d'un groupe de garçons de la réserve, qu'elle me montrerait un autre jour. Ils n'étaient pas là ce midi. Mais j'avais très bien compris que qui, il s'agissait.

Après avoir mangé, nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe dehors.

-Alors tu dis que ta mère t'a fait l'école pendant tout ce temps ?!

-Oui, de l'école primaire à aujourd'hui.

-Waouh … effectivement, tu ne dois connaître personne ici.

-Oui, je suis un peu perdue. Enfin, je l'ai toujours été, tu me diras.

Ma remarque la fit rire.

-C'est dingue, personne ne te ressemble. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde ici. En même temps, on va de la primaire au lycée tous ensemble. Donc c'est un peu normal.

-Et … c'est pas … ennuyant de vivre comme ça ?

-On s'y fait vite.

-Je crois que j'y arriverais jamais.

Deuxième rire.

-C'est juste une habitude à prendre. Pour l'instant tu dis ça, mais tu verras, dans quelques mois tu seras totalement différente. Tu n'auras pas trop le choix.

Elle me fit peur. La cloche retentit encore une fois.

_-Allez, plus que 3 heures et c'est bon … _

En réalité, j'avais passé l'après-midi à dormir. Nous avions eu une nouvelle fois littérature, elle avait décidé de nous passer un film. À la minute où les lumières s'étaient éteintes, mes yeux s'étaient fermés. Lorsque vint le tour des maths, j'essayais de me concentrer un peu. Je n'avais jamais été très bonne pour les calculs et la réflexion. J'étais plus forte pour le dessin, ou pour la musique. Dans les autres matières, à part le français, je me noyais lentement. Même si le professeur avait eu la plus grande volonté du monde, il n'aurait pas réussi à me faire comprendre. C'était comme ça depuis mon enfance. Je n'avais jamais réussi à inverser la tendance.

L'heure de maths s'était passée sans que je pique du nez. Nouvel exploit pour moi. Mais lorsque l'histoire arriva, je me retrouvais, au bout de 10 minutes, à dessiner sur mon carnet tout et n'importe quoi. Lili, elle, prenait toutes les parties du cours en note. Même des choses insignifiantes. En tout cas pour moi. Pendant plus d'une heure, l'instituteur nous parla de notre programme de cette année. La moitié des élèves dormaient, lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre. J'avais envie de sauter de joie lorsque je me retrouvais dehors. Je commençais à avancer vers la voiture avec Lili.

-Oh attends ! J'ai oublié un de mes livres dans mon casier, je reviens. Déclarais-je

Je trottinais jusqu'à mon casier, qui, par un heureux hasard, se situait à proximité de l'entrée. Je composais le code de mon cadenas et récupérais ce qu'il me fallait. Je claquais la porte et me tournais. Au moment où j'allais avancer, j'entrais en collision avec quelqu'un. Mes cahiers se retrouvèrent par terre.

-Tu pourrais pas faire attention où tu vas ! M'exaspérais-je

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je …

Je relevais la tête pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. Au moment où nos regards se croisèrent, quelque chose se passa. Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Mon cerveau s'arrêta de marcher pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était comme si, il n'y avait plus rien autour de moi à part ce garçon. J'étais incapable de bouger, incapable de m'en aller. J'avais le regard rivé sur lui. C'était comme si ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à lui pendant un cours instant, qui me parut être des heures. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, faire aucun mouvement. Je ne pouvais pas me dégager de lui. Je revins soudain à la réalité et me relevais. Je repris mes affaires, et partis, laissant le garçon, là au milieu du couloir. Il me regarda m'éloigner, un sourire bête, accroché sur son visage.

Je saluais Lili, et montais dans ma voiture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce garçon durant tout le trajet. Et dire que je ne savais même pas son nom …

En rentrant chez moi, j'allais directement dans ma chambre. Je m'assis derrière le bureau, et branchais les écouteurs sur mon téléphone. Je commençais à gribouiller tout et rien sur mon carnet, pendant que _Wings, _de _Birdy_, tournait dans mes oreilles. Je partis prendre une douche. L'eau chaude entra en contact avec ma peau gelée. Enfin, elle l'avait toujours été. J'essorais mes cheveux et passais un peignoir gris. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit, le sèche cheveux posé sur la couverture. Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement, tandis que la chaleur se propageait dans mon corps. Je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis qu'il était 00h15. Ma mère avait dû comprendre que je m'étais endormie, le sèche-cheveux était débranché. Elle avait passé une couverture juste au-dessus de moi. Je troquais mon peignoir pour mon pyjama. Lorsque je revins de la salle de bains, je me rendis compte, que je me sentais observée. Je pris mes lunettes de vue, sans elle, voir quelque chose qui se situait à plusieurs mètres, m'était impossible. Je remontais la fenêtre avec difficulté, et observais. Il y avait un animal dans les bois. Mes yeux s'arrondirent quand je vis que c'était un loup. Un loup brun. Je me reculais instinctivement du rebord. Il était énorme ! Je tentais de me calmer. Je pensais à tout sauf à ça. Mais, quand je ne me demandais pas ce que ça pouvait bien être, je me demandais qui pouvait être le garçon. Je me retournais vers la vitre, le loup avait disparu. Il avait décampé, dès que je l'avais aperçu. Incroyable. On aurait dit un ours. Je reposais mes lunettes sur la table de chevet. Je m'enroulais dans ma couette. La guirlande lumineuse en forme d'étoile, accrochée au-dessus de mon lit, dégagée une lueur qui m'apaisait. Je n'avais jamais aimé être dans le noir. Je regardais intensément le plafond. Je revoyais encore le visage du garçon. Son air béat, lorsque je m'étais éloigné. Ses yeux. Ses cheveux noirs. Sa peau brune. Je me souvenais maintenant, le tatouage qu'il avait sur le bras droit. Faisait-il lui aussi parti de la bande que j'avais failli renverser ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais même si je ne connaissais rien de lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de le revoir dans ma tête. Comme si mon monde, ne tournait qu'autour de lui, un parfait inconnu. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le revoir …

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que vous en dîtes ? _

_J'espère que vous aimez ! :D _

_Prochain chapitre, Elisabeth va enfin savoir qui est ce mystérieux garçon qui l'a comme envoûté ( si vous voyez de quoi je parle hihi ) _

_à très bientôt ! _


	3. Un dîner inattendu

_Bonsoir tout le monde :) J'espère que vous allez bien ? _

_Merci à Megane, WilySo, Roselia001, glagla60800, MBN-Redemsch et Els pour vos reviews ! Je suis très contente que l'histoire vous plaise ^^ _

_Bon, je vous laisse découvrir un peu ce nouveau chapitre. _

_Petit résumé ^^ : Elisabeth va enfin découvrir qui est ce garçon qui la tourmente. Sa mère et quelqu'un d'autre, ne vont pas rester les bras croisés quant à cet attachement soudain ... _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

Un nouveau jour se leva sur la réserve. Mais ce fut la pluie qui me réveilla cette fois-ci. Ça tournait carrément en tempête. Quoi de mieux pour être motivée à sortir de son lit. Enfin, je n'avais pas le choix. Il me restait encore plusieurs semaines avant les vacances. Semaines, que je comptais déjà.

Je relevais la tête, et découvris mon chat en train de torturer mon poisson.

-Salem !

Il s'enfuit peu avant que je me lève. Il y a vraiment des moments où je détestais ce chat. Je pris quelques grains dans ma main, et les laissais tomber dans l'eau. Mon poisson sortit de sa cachette, et remonta à la surface.

Je plongeais ma tête dans le lavabo rempli d'eau froide, et épongeais mon visage avec une serviette. J'enfilais mon leggings, mon T-shirt blanc, mes bottes. Passais mon collier. Je démêlais mes cheveux, me maquillais. Puis, je descendis les marches de l'escalier, une à une. Comme hier, ma mère m'attendait dans la cuisine. Elle avait préparé mon petit déjeuner. Je m'assis en face d'elle, et commençais à manger.

-Au fait, comment c'est passée ta rentrée hier ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée.

-Très bien, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh ! Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle me dévisagea pendant quelques minutes.

-C'est un garçon, c'est ça hein ? Ricana-t-elle.

Même si j'avais envie de lui mentir, mon sourire grandit. Elle gigota sur sa chaise comme une enfant capricieuse.

-Je veux tout savoir ! Comment il s'appelle ?

-J'en sais rien.

Elle leva un sourcil.

-En fait, je me suis cognée contre lui en prenant mes affaires. Nous sommes tombés tous les deux. Quand je l'ai regardé, je sais pas, c'est comme si, il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait autour. Depuis, je veux juste savoir qui il est réellement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui.

L'expression de son visage changea soudainement. Elle prit un air plus grave. Cependant, elle avait un petit sourire malicieux.

-A quoi il ressemblait ?

-La peau mate, les cheveux noirs, tout comme ses yeux. Il avait un tatouage sur le bras droit.

Elle me fixa intensément.

-Maman, est-ce-que ça va ? M'inquiétais-je

-Oh ! Tu as vu l'heure, tu vas être en retard à l'école !

Elle me poussa presque en dehors de la maison, et elle claqua la porte derrière moi. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ?! Comme il pleuvait des cordes, et que je n'avais pas de parapluie, je mis ma capuche. Je me précipitais vers ma voiture, et posais mon sac sur le siège passager avant. Je soupirais, tournais la clé, et commençais la route pour le lycée. Prête pour cette nouvelle journée.

En arrivant, je me rendis compte que Lili m'attendait sous le préau extérieur. La pauvre, j'avais oublié de la prévenir que j'arriverais en retard. Je courus jusqu'à elle.

-Je suis désolée, Lili, ma mère m'a parlé et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-C'est pas grave. De toute façon, on est en étude, notre professeur n'est pas là.

Je rageais intérieurement, j'aurais pu dormir plus longtemps !

-Tu viens ? Si on n'y va pas, et qu'ils apprennent qu'on est là, ça va chauffer pour nous.

-Tu es sûre ? Il ne reste plus que trente minutes, à peine.

-Je t'assure que ça va barder si on n'y va pas.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, et la suivis. Je la laissais me guider à travers les couloirs tortueux. Elle toqua à la porte de la salle d'études. Nous nous présentâmes au surveillant en arrivant, puis prîmes place sur une table de quatre. Je sortis mon cahier à dessin, et commencer à faire danser mon stylo sur la feuille blanche. Lili recopiait ses cours d'hier proprement. Elle regarda mon carnet et sourit.

-C'est super beau ce que tu dessines ! Qui t'a appris ?

-Personne, c'est comme un don chez moi.

Elle détacha son attention de ce qu'elle faisait, pour examiner chacun de mes mouvements. Et ce fut comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Tout à coup, elle releva les yeux et pouffa de rire.

-Il y a Seth Clearwater qui te regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

-Qui ?

Elle me fit signe de me retourner. Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. C'était le garçon qui m'avait bousculé. Comme hier, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de son regard. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Les garçons avec qui il était, l'interpellèrent. Je refis face à Lili.

-Seth Clearwater, tu dis ?

-Oui. Il fait partie de la bande.

-La bande ?

-Il y a Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote et donc Seth. C'est les garçons les plus … populaires.

Elle me les désigna tous, en même temps qu'elle disait leur nom. Seth Clearwater … Je tournais mon visage vers lui. Mes joues rougirent quand je vis qu'il était encore rivé sur moi.

-Toi, tu as le béguin pour Seth. Dit-elle comme une enfant

-Non, pas du tout.

-Oui bien sûr. Et tu vas me dire que tu rougis comme ça sans raison.

Je me surpris à rire avec elle.

-D'accord, j'avoue. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour garder les secrets.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le tien sera bien gardé avec moi.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas ! C'est ça les amies !

-Oui, maintenant, je m'en rends compte.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de cours. Une fois arrivées, nous nous installâmes à nos places de maths. Le professeur arriva quelques minutes après. Il ne voulait pas que deux filles, et deux garçons se mettent ensemble. Alors Lili se mit juste derrière moi.

-Aujourd'hui, je tiens à vous présenter, un nouvel élève. Il va se joindre à nous, uniquement pour le cours de maths.

Lili éclata de rire quand Seth passa la porte. Je me mordis la lèvre, pour m'empêcher de faire comme elle. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice, et j'eus vraiment du mal à me retenir face à l'ironie du sort. Le professeur chercha une place du regard.

-Tiens, va t'asseoir à côté de Mademoiselle Carter. Lili, est-ce-que tu peux te calmer ?

D'accord, là, c'était vraiment fait exprès. Il avança avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Salut, moi, c'est Seth !

C'était le portrait craché de Lili, le premier jour.

-Elisabeth.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier …

-Oh, ça ! C'est rien. Dis-je en riant

Le cours commença, je ressortis mon carnet de dessin. Au cours de l'heure, je remarquais qu'il ne décrochait pas son regard de moi. Il avait le même air béat qu'hier. Je le trouvais mignon. Mais sa conduite me faisait un peu peur. Il m'était arrivé de sourire, rien qu'en sachant qu'il me fixait. Je le sentais de toute façon. Lorsque je croisais son regard, ses yeux restaient braqués sur moi. Il ne fuyait pas. J'aurais tout donné, pour savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment là.

Un vide se forma lorsqu'il partit. Comme si on venait de me retirer une partie de moi. C'était vraiment étrange. Je connaissais à peine ce garçon. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui nous rapprochait, lui et moi. Il y avait un lien, je pouvais le sentir. Mes sentiments, et mes pensées, étaient encore beaucoup trop flous. Lili vint à côté de moi, et me donna un coup de coude. Elle, je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle se disait. Elle le formula à voix haute.

-Tu sais, même si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je l'aurais deviné. Ça crève les yeux. Et je pense que c'est réciproque.

-Arrête … s'il est si populaire que tu le dis, il ne va pas s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. Qui se trouve à des milliers de mètres en-dessous de lui.

-Pourtant, la façon dont il sourit en te regardant dit le contraire.

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive ? Ne me dites pas que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon que je ne connais pas. Et puis, je suis stupide, comment un garçon comme lui, pourrait se préoccuper de moi ? C'était totalement impossible. Ma poitrine se déchira déjà de comprendre cette fatalité. J'étais incroyablement proche de lui, sans vraiment l'être. Je me demandais si pour lui, ça pouvait être la même chose. Non … probablement pas.

_-Enlève-toi ces idées de la tête Elisabeth. Vous n'êtes pas du même monde … me dis-je_

J'essayais de me convaincre. Quelle idée. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Je suis une vraie tête de mule quand je m'y mets. C'était pire que de l'acharnement là. Argh ! Pourquoi les ennuis de ce genre étaient toujours pour moi ?! J'étais toujours tombée amoureuse de personnes, m'étant impossible à atteindre. Je croisais les bras sur la table, et cachais ma tête dedans. Lili me secoua un peu.

-Ça va ?

Je hochais la tête. Elle ne fut pas convaincue. Elle me força à me relever, et me regarda d'un air « si tu dis rien, je ferais en sorte de te faire parler autrement ».

-Je suis amoureuse, et je ne sais rien de lui.

-Oui, ça s'appelle un coup de foudre mademoiselle Carter.

-Et s'il n'en a rien à faire de moi ?

-Arrête de raconter tes bêtises ! Tu es magnifique. Qui pourrait passer à côté de toi sans te regarder. Cite moi au moins un nom.

J'ouvris la bouche, pour la refermer immédiatement.

-Ah, tu vois ! Je suis sûre que tu lui plais.

-Hmm.

-Je veux t'entendre dire oui.

Je la regardais du genre « oh non, pas de trucs du style, cours pour remonter le moral ». Elle me rendit un « si,si et je peux te dire qu'il va falloir t'y faire »

-Alors, et ce oui ?

-Oui. Déclarais-je vaincue.

-Tu vois ? C'est simple !

Je me retournais sur mon carnet. J'eus un mouvement de recul en découvrant que j'avais dessiné le loup d'hier. Dans les moindres détails. Comment est-ce-que j'avais fait ça ?! J'arrachais la feuille d'un geste, et la rouler en boule. Je la posais sur le rebord de la table. L'image hantait mon esprit.

La cloche sonna, je fis un bond sur ma chaise. La boulette partie directement dans la poubelle.

Il était déjà 12h. Incroyable comme le temps passe vite quand on pense trop. Je laissais Lili aller chercher son plateau. Je n'avais pas faim. C'est ce qu'il se passe tout le temps, quand je suis contrariée. Elle s'assit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait pensé à moi, et m'avait quand même pris une pomme. Au lieu de la manger, je jouais avec. La faisant rouler de droite à gauche. Je n'avais pas envie de parler ce midi.

-Oh non … la bande vient vers nous.

-Quoi ?! m'écriais-je

Effectivement, il se dirigeait vers notre table.

-Lili, sors moi de là.

Pour faire mine qu'il n'y avait plus place, elle mit ses pieds sur la chaise. Je ris.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Au moins, tu rigoles.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants.

-C'est bon, ils se sont assis juste derrière.

-C'est encore pire.

Elle se pencha sur la table, et se rapprocha de moi.

-Seth te regarde encore et toujours.

Je baissais la tête. Je me sentais devenir rouge comme une tomate. Mais alors, pour voir la rougeur qu'avait pris mon teint, il faut que vous preniez une tomate, extrêmement rouge. Et encore.

-Là, si tu dis qu'il s'en fiche de toi, je te comprendrai plus. De la façon dont il te regarde, on dirait qu'il est prêt à se jeter sur toi pour te protéger de tout et n'importe quoi.

Un peu agacée par son exagération, je fis un tour sur ma chaise. Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire, quand ils se tournèrent tous vers moi. Seth baissa la tête, il avait le sourire qu'il avait eu face à moi hier. Tous ses copains, me fixèrent avec un immense sourire sur leur visage.

Malaise*Malaise*Malaise*Malaise*Malaise*Malaise*Malaise* Malaise*Malaise*Malaise*Malaise

Je revins directement à ma position initiale. J'entendis quelques rires se dégager de derrière moi.

-Je suis vraiment idiote non ?

-Si tu aimes te faire remarquer non. Si non, oui, tu es idiote.

Je mis la capuche de mon blouson, et essayais de me faire toute petite. Lili mit du temps à finir son assiette. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise avec eux derrière mon dos. Voyant que je n'étais vraiment pas bien, Lili se leva.

-Viens, je vais pas te laisser, torturée comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini.

Je la remerciais. Elle mit son bras derrière mon dos. Elle était un peu comme une grande sœur, qui prendrait soin de sa cadette. Nous nous mîmes dans le couloir, à même le sol. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai eu un coup de foudre avec quelqu'un un jour. On est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Puis, quand j'ai voulu lui avouer mes sentiments, il m'a annoncé qu'il avait une petite amie. J'étais déchirée. Je ne saurais plus te dire pendant combien de temps j'ai pleuré. C'était à peu près pareil que toi.

-Je ne veux pas souffrir …

-Je suis persuadée que ça n'arrivera pas. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle Elisabeth. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme toi avant.

Des larmes apparurent aux coins de mes yeux. Elle me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. J'étais bien avec elle. J'étais protégée. Soudain, on fit un appel au micro.

-_La seconde 3, finira exceptionnellement aujourd'hui à 13h. _

-Bon eh bien, il est temps pour nous de rentrer alors. Déclara t-elle.

Elle m'aida à me relever. Nous nous dirigeâmes sur le parking. Je la saluais rapidement. J'étais pressée de rentrer chez moi. La pluie tombait toujours autant. Je me décidais à rouler un peu plus doucement.

Une fois rentrée, ma mère arriva comme une furie.

-Oh, ce n'est que toi ma rose. J'ai cru que c'était un voleur.

Elle repartit dans la cuisine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais on aurait dit qu'elle préparer à manger pour un régiment.

-J'ai découvert comment s'appelle le garçon.

-Ah oui ? Dit-elle avec un air malicieux

-C'est Seth Clearwater.

-Ah, ça tombe bien.

Je fis une marche arrière et passais la tête par la porte de cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par là ?

-Eh bien, j'ai invité sa mère ce soir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait avec son fils et sa fille.

-Tu me fais marcher, j'espère …

-Pourquoi tu crois que je suis en train de m'affairer comme ça dans la cuisine.

Je montais les escaliers, et mis ma tête dans l'oreiller. Je poussais un hurlement, qui passa plutôt pour une minuscule crise. Je jetais mon sac avec violence dans un coin de la pièce. D'un côté, j'étais contente, d'un autre, j'avais extrêmement peur. Je fis couler un bain, et je me glissais dedans sans réfléchir. Je me plongeais intégralement dans l'eau. Je pouvais rester aussi longtemps que je le voulais. J'avais une respiration à toute épreuve.

Une fois sèche, je passais une robe noire. Je m'affalais sur mon lit, en étoile, et poussais un grognement de mécontentement. Il était déjà 17h. Je n'avais plus qu'une heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent. J'envoyais un message à Lili. J'attendis plusieurs minutes, mais elle ne me répondit jamais. Je soufflais. Pourquoi moi ?! Je m'installais de manière confortable dans mon lit. Mes yeux se fermèrent. J'oubliais tout pendant un instant.

_-Vous avez laissé ce monstre en vie ?! S'exaspéra Caius _

_-Calme toi mon frère. Nous la retrouverons. Dis calmement Aro. _

_-En attendant, ils doivent être punis. _

_Les trois hommes présents, portaient un collier, portant un pendentif. V. Ils prirent les deux personnes se trouvant là. Ils les saisirent fermement par les bras, et par la tête. _

_-Je t'aime mon amour. Dis Angelica_

_Des fissures se formèrent sur le visage de l'homme. Ils lui arrachèrent la tête. Ils tordirent le cou de la femme, qui hurlait de douleur. _

Je poussais un cri tout en me réveillant dans un bond gigantesque. Je respirais de façon saccadée.

-Elisabeth ? Tout va bien là haut ?

-Oui. Mentis-je

-Descends, les invités sont là.

Je les avais totalement oubliés. Il était 18h15. Je découvris que Lili avait répondu à mes messages. Elle m'en avait laissé trois.

_-Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter demain ! _

_-Courage tout va bien se passer. _

_-Ne rougis pas trop. _

Je repassais devant le miroir. Un petit examen avant de descendre. J'étais bien. En arrivant en haut des marches, je vis que Seth était seul dans le couloir d'entrée. Je descendis lentement. J'étais presque arrivée, quand mes deux pieds gauches firent leur entrée. Je glissais sur l'avant dernière marche. Je m'attendais à me rétamer sur le sol, quand je sentis deux mains passer autour de ma taille. J'ouvris les yeux, mon pouls s'accéléra encore plus. Il me tenait dans ses bras. Oh mon Dieu, je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Je m'étais accrochée à sa chemise, comme on s'accrocherait à sa vie. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Sa peau était si brûlante qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait de la fièvre. Pourtant, il avait un immense sourire. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'y répondre. Il rit en voyant ma réaction, et me releva.

-Merci … dis-je timidement

Je trottinais jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y avait deux femmes. Ça devait être sa sœur et sa mère.

-Elisabeth, je te présente Sue et Leah.

Je m'avançais vers sa mère, qui, au lieu de me serrer la main, me prit dans ses bras. Je partis en direction de sa sœur, qui me fit la bise. Au premier abord, sa sœur paraissait froide, mais ce premier geste me prouva le contraire. Le dîner se passa incroyablement bien. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à détacher mon regard de Seth, tout comme lui pour moi. Il me parlait, je riais. Oui, tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que ma mère me mette au milieu de la conversation.

-Elisabeth, pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas un morceau de piano avec qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

Je lui fis le regard qui tue. Elle ne me laissa pas le choix. Je me dirigeais vers le piano du salon. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas touché. Ils se mirent sur les canapés. J'inspirais. J'appuyais sur une première touche, les notes revinrent dans mon esprit. La musique, _Life and Death_, envahit la maison. Résonnant dans l'air. Je me sentais libre, lorsque j'étais assise derrière mon piano. Je n'avais même plus besoin de regarder les touches. Je fermais les yeux. Me laissant porter par la musique. J'avais oublié le bien, que la musique me procurait. J'ouvris les yeux, pendant que mes doigts tapaient toujours les touches noir et blanc. Ils me fixaient, tous en train de sourire. La musique s'arrêta. J'avais tellement envie de continuer. Ils applaudirent.

-C'est splendide. Tu as un vrai don pour la musique ! S'écria Sue

-Et pour le dessin. Rajouta Seth. J'ai regardé son cahier en cours et …

Il arrêta de parler quand il vit que je l'observais. Cette fois, j'allais vraiment m'évanouir. Ma mère et Sue, échangèrent un regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis. Je me rendis dans la cuisine.

-Comment tu as su que c'était lui ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas semblant maman.

-Eh bien, Sue et moi, nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Hier, elle m'a appelé en me disant que son fils lui avait parlé de toi.

-Il lui a parlé de moi ?! M'exclamais-je

-Oui, oui. Mais, elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Alors, quand tu m'as parlé de ce garçon ce matin. J'ai deviné qu'il s'agissait de Seth, et à voir comment tu le regardais, mon instinct ne s'est largement pas trompé.

Je fondais littéralement. Je remontais en courant dans ma chambre. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, je sautais dans tous les sens, et lâchais des cris de joie. Je perçus le rire de ma mère. Je pris Salem qui se trouvait sur mon lit, et me retrouvais à danser avec lui. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit lorsque j'eus le tournis. Je posais mes mains sur ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Oui, j'étais bel et bien amoureuse de Seth Clearwater.

* * *

_Alors ? ça vous a plu ? _

_J'espère que oui :D _

_Alors, les choses deviennent concrètes dans le cœur d'Elisabeth ... Dans le prochain chapitre, Seth va tenter une approche, qui va malheureusement mal finir ... _

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! _

_A très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :) _


	4. Un rapprochement qui tourne mal

_Bonjour tout le monde ! :) J'espère que vous passez un excellent début de week-end ! _

_Je viens mettre un petit rayon de soleil, en postant le nouveau chapitre ! :) _

_Merci à Zipi ( j'ai particulièrement adoré ta review ! Merci énormément :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes !), Glagla60800 et MBN-Redemsch pour vos reviews ! :p _

_Alors le titre du chapitre vous informe assez bien je pense, du contenu du texte ! _

_Alors je vous laisse découvrir ;) _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

-Aaaaah c'est trop mignon ! Hurla Lili

-Chuuut ! Je te rappelle qu'on est en plein milieu de la cafétéria.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous.

-J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour voir le sourire qu'il avait.

-Il m'a juste empêché de me ramasser sur le parquet, Lili.

Depuis ce matin, elle était en train de me demander des millions de détails sur la soirée d'hier. Nous avions même été exclues du cours de biologie. Oui, je lui avais raconté quand ma mère m'avait parlé de ce que Sue, lui avait colporté. Je sais c'est compliqué. Je parle du moment, où ma mère m'avait appris que Seth, avait parlé de moi à sa mère. C'est plus clair ? Enfin bref, elle s'était carrément levée de sa chaise, et avait poussé un cri de joie. Le professeur nous avait alors montré du doigt la porte. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvées en avance au réfectoire. Nous en arrivons donc là. Lili, encore en train de me faire une crise d'hystérie. Elle continua de parler encore quelques minutes. Seulement, j'étais ailleurs. Déconnectée. Ma respiration était souple et légère. J'avais des papillons pleins le ventre. Je jouais avec ma nourriture, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette. Il m'était déjà arrivé, d'avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un. Mais de là, à être aussi distraite. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça auparavant. Jamais rien d'aussi fort en tout cas. Soudain, elle me donna un énorme coup sur le bras.

-AIE !

Elle tourna ses yeux de l'autre côté. Seth s'avançait vers notre table. Je me redressais et remis mes cheveux en place, aussi vite que je le pus. Lili m'adressa un signe de tête, pour me dire que c'était parfait. Nous recommençâmes à parler, comme si nous n'avions jamais arrêté. Nous fîmes semblant que, nous n'avions pas vu Seth, qui se rapprochait encore et encore de nous. J'essayais de l'oublier pendant un instant, afin que mon « jeu », paraisse un peu vrai. Mais bon, vous vous doutez bien, que nous n'aurions pu tromper personne. Même un aveugle, s'en serait rendu compte. Nous n'aurions pas fait carrière dans le cinéma, ça, c'est sûr.

-Salut Elisabeth !

-Salut Seth.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'une imbécile.

-Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

C'était comme si on venait de me donner une claque. J'étais presque en train de croire que c'était comme un de mes rêves, beau et doux , dont seul mon cœur avait le secret. Je me perdis dans mes pensées. Tous les scénarios, possibles et inimaginables, se présentèrent à mon esprit. Tous, aussi parfaits, les uns que les autres. Je poussais un long soupir de joie. Après quelques minutes d'inconscience, je revins à la réalité.

-Euh … Elisabeth, tu es toujours avec nous ou … demanda Lili

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, va-y !

Je décalais mon sac d'une chaise. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de l'avoir aussi près de moi. Je rougis à vu d'œil, vu l'expression du visage de Lili.

Le déjeuner se passa, heureusement, sans accrocs. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille superficielle, ou sans cerveau. Je pouvais simplement être moi. J'avais l'impression que ça lui suffisait amplement. Mon cœur battait si vite. Je crus qu'il allait exploser. Je me demandais parfois, s'ils pouvaient, tous les deux, l'entendre. Ça ne m'aurait même pas étonné. Pendant le repas, il était arrivé plusieurs fois où, comme le premier jour où je l'avais vu, nos regards ne se décrochaient plus. Quand cela arrivait, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui, qui me maintenait sur terre. Ce n'était en aucun cas la gravité. Lorsque ce phénomène se produisait, j'aurais tout fait pour lui. Il aurait pu me demander de sauter d'un pont, je l'aurais fait. C'était comme s'il était devenu le centre de mon monde. Tout à coup, un bras se passa autour de mon cou. Je tournais mon visage, et découvris un des amis de Seth.

-Alors, c'est toi la petite amie de Seth ?! S'exclama t-il en riant.

-Lâche-la Paul.

Le visage de « Paul », changea lorsque la menace de Seth se fit entendre.

-Oh ! Tu n'aimes pas qu'on touche à ta copine. Dit-il en faisant la moue

-Paul, arrête ça maintenant.

Un autre des garçons, venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Paul. Il ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Je crus que j'allais étouffer.

-C'est bon Jacob ! Je rigole.

Cette dernière phrase s'adressait à Seth. Il se leva et partit, Paul le suivit. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Lili. Elle me répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Je ne comprendrais donc jamais les garçons. Nous allâmes débarrasser notre plateau. Je me demandais pourquoi Seth, était parti au quart de tour, comme ça tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas son genre. En tout cas, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui, qui souriait tout le temps. Nous avions presque fini, quand un bruit de casier retentit dans toute la cafétéria. Je posais mon plateau, sans même avoir fini de le nettoyer, et attrapais mon sac à la volée. Je me doutais un peu trop, de ce que voulait dire ce bruit de métal. Je me précipitais dans le couloir. Il y avait déjà toute une troupe qui s'était formée autour de Seth et Paul. Il l'avait claqué contre les casiers. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit à ce moment là. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je lançais mon sac contre le mur. Je dégageais tout le monde de mon passage. Lili essaya de me retenir. Mais, rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter à ce moment. Personne n'aurait pu se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je m'approchais de Paul à grands pas, et lui mis mon poing dans sa figure. Il se recula. Les garçons de sa bande, y comprit Seth, me regardèrent comme si je venais d'accomplir quelque chose de surhumain. Je vis Paul, qui commença à me dominer de toute sa hauteur. Je n'avais pas réellement fait attention, à qui je m'en été pris.

_-Bon sang, mais dans quoi est-ce-que tu t'es encore fourrée ! Pensais-je _

Sans que je m'y attende, Lili lui sauta dessus alors qu'il allait m'envoyer balader. C'était comme si son geste n'avait rien fait du tout. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle s'écarta. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Seth passa son bras devant mon corps, comme pour me défendre. Jacob le tira par l'arrière, tout comme Seth fit pour moi. Il savait que je n'allais pas renoncer. Et c'était même, plus que sûr. Il était hors de question que je le laisse cette brute gagner. S'il croit que c'est parce que je suis une fille, que je ne sais pas me battre. Il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. J'avançais encore plus vers Paul, quand Seth repassa son bras autour de mon ventre, et m'attira vers lui. Pendant un instant, je me retrouvais collée à son torse. Lorsque Paul fut calmé, il me lâcha lentement. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur mes hanches, alors que j'étais presque libre. C'était un peu comme s'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. J'avoue que, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui non plus. Paul me fusillait du regard. Si les autres n'étaient pas là, il m'aurait probablement sauté dessus. Une odeur attira mon attention. Une odeur de fer. Du sang. J'en avais partout sur mon T-Shirt. Je m'examinais tout le corps. J'étais recouverte, pourtant, je n'avais rien du tout. Soudain, le directeur se fraya un chemin.

-Carter ! Clearwater ! Johnson ! Lahote ! Tous dans mon bureau !

J'étais assise dans le couloir avec Seth. Nous attendions la sentence. Pour Lili, c'était deux semaines d'exclusion. Paul, se prit trois semaines, pour création d'une bagarre générale. Générale. Ça me faisait rire. On était seulement quatre, à s'être battu. Et encore, il n'y avait que moi qui avais frappé. Je me demandais encore ce qui c'était passé dans ma tête à ce moment là. Ma mère, était dans le bureau. J'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure en rentrant.

-Je suis désolé …

Je tournais mon regard vers Seth.

-Tu me dis ça, comme si tout était de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui a dirigé mon poing vers sa joue.

-Je suis plus impliqué, que ce que tu peux penser. Et puis, il le méritait.

Je me rendis compte, qu'il était en train de se masser les mains. L'odeur de fer était toujours présente dans l'air. Sans le prévenir, je pris sa main dans la mienne. Il la retira immédiatement. Il sembla un peu gêné sur le coup. J'insistais. Il avait une coupure tout le long de sa paume. Je la touchais, il grogna. Je déroulais mon foulard, et en arrachais un bout. Je le passais autour de l'entaille, et lui fis un sourire. Quand j'eus fini mon opération, il fixa le bout de tissu.

-C'est rien, il était vieux de toute façon.

Je baissais la tête, et me concentrais sur le sol. Du bout des doigts, il remit une mèche qui cachait mon visage. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Détail, qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il effleura ma joue, mon cou. Tout à coup, il retira sa main. C'était comme s'il avait reçu une piqûre, rien qu'en me touchant la peau.

-Tu es gelée.

-ELISABETH TAYLOR CARTER ! Hurla ma mère

Oh non … quand elle utilisait mon second prénom, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Elle sortit du bureau du proviseur. Je me levais, sans qu'elle m'en donne l'ordre. Seth me fit signe. Sa mère n'avait pas l'air si en colère que la mienne. Elle se dirigea dehors, la voiture était juste devant l'entrée. Je rejoignis la mienne, et montais dedans. Ma mère me suivit sur la route, pour être sûre que je ne m'enfuis pas. Une fois arrivée devant la maison, je pris mon sac, et rentrais sans une parole.

-Reviens-ici ! Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive !

Je me retournais.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je t'explique ! Pourquoi je me suis mise entre Seth et son ami ?! Pourquoi je me comporte comme une imbécile, et que je ne sais même pas pourquoi, moi-même ?!

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

-Tu veux que je te dise que je suis amoureuse de ce garçon, alors qu'il y a même pas une journée, que je connais son nom ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime, maman ! Je ne peux même pas me l'expliquer, alors comment veux-tu que je te dise ce que je ressens … Je suis comme, attirée par lui, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

-Oh, ma rose …

Elle s'approcha de moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me reculais, et montais les marches de l'escalier. Mon sac fit encore une volée contre le mur. Je retirais mon T-Shirt, encore recouvert su sang des mains de Seth, et l'échangeais avec un sweat. Ma mère toquait à la porte. Il était hors de question que je la fasse rentrer. Je m'affalais sur le lit, et écoutais la musique sur mon portable. Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement. La musique rythma mon sommeil …

De gros coups frappèrent la porte de ma chambre. Je sursautais, et enlevais les écouteurs de mes oreilles. C'était ma mère.

-Elisabeth, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Je m'avançais vers la porte. Prudente. Elle était déjà redescendue.

-Maman, si c'est une ruse pour que je te parle de S...

En arrivant en haut des escaliers, je découvris qu'il était là. J'avais bien fait de ne pas finir ma phrase. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe. Il avait dû comprendre, qu'il était question de lui. Je descendis, en faisant plus attention cette fois-ci. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de ma mère, et elle s'en alla presque en sautillant, dans le salon. Il était déjà 19h.

-Hum … je suis venu te ramener ça.

Il me tendit mon carnet à dessin.

-Il est tombé de ton sac, quand tu l'as … enfin bref, tiens.

-Pourquoi tu viens me le rendre à cette heure-ci ?

-Euh … eh bien … en fait, je …

Je le voyais, en train de se débattre, pour trouver une excuse. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si indifférent finalement. Un léger rire s'échappa de ma bouche. Je lui pris le carnet.

-Merci beaucoup Seth.

Il sourit, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Une nouvelle fois, nos regards se croisèrent, sans aucun moyen pour nous, de nous délivrer. Ce fut lorsque ma mère arriva, que Seth rompit le contact.

-Euh … je vais y aller, ma mère va m'attendre.

Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte. Quand, elle se ferma, je me rendis compte qu'un papier avait glissé de mon cahier. Je m'abaissais, et le ramassais. C'était son numéro de téléphone. Quelque chose me disait, que mon carnet, n'était pas tombé tout seul de mon sac.

Je pris trois semaines d'exclusion, pour participation à une bagarre. Tout comme Seth. Pendant les deux premières semaines, nous étions inséparables. Nous allions partout ensemble, ce qui, ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Loin de là. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Lili. Sa mère lui avait tout pris, pour avoir essayé de me défendre. J'aurais tellement voulu tout lui raconter. Elle aurait couru dans tous les sens, lorsqu'elle aurait su que j'étais plus que proche de Seth. C'était dingue comme, à ses côtés, je me sentais bien. J'étais libre. Quand j'étais avec lui, j'avais l'impression, que rien ne pouvait nous stopper. Seul le temps, était notre ennemi commun.

Ma mère, et Sue, se ravissaient, de notre rapprochement soudain. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Elles y mettaient beaucoup trop de temps, et d'investissements. Sue avait appelé ma mère, le premier jour de mon exclusion, pour dire que Seth voulait me voir. Elle avait convaincu ma mère, par je ne sais quel argument, de me laisser sortir. À une seule condition, que je sois rentrée avant 18h30.

Pendant ces trois semaines, je me rendis compte, que Seth était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il était drôle, gentil, incroyablement positif.

Nous étions dimanche. Demain, tout allait recommencer comme avant. J'espérais par-dessus tout, que Seth ne m'éviterait pas. Et surtout que Paul ne m'arrache pas la tête en me voyant sur le parking ! Nous avions tous dus faire des lettres, afin d'excuser notre comportement indigne, de l'école etc …

Je remis en route mon radio-réveil, et me nichais dans mes couvertures. J'avais pris une résolution de dernière minute : me coucher tôt. Avec les messages de Seth, c'était peine perdue …

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors ça vous a plu ?_

_J'espère de tout mon petit cœur :3 _

_Petit résumé du prochain chapitre : Les choses s'accélèrent entre nos deux petits amoureux. Les choses s'accélèrent aussi pour Elisabeth, car un événement important, va venir bouleverser à jamais sa vie. _

_Je vous laisse cogiter jusqu'à mercredi ! _

_Bisouuus ! :)) _


	5. Nous t'avons enfin trouvé

_Bonjour tout le monde ! ;) _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ? _

_Alors nouveau chapitre, nouvelle aventure ... Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il va arriver à Elisabeth ... _

_Merci à Zipi, glagla60800 et MBN-Redemsch :) _

_Pour répondre à Zipi : Merci pour ta review ^^ Ravie que ça te plaise. Eh oui, j'ai visé le maximum avec le coup de poing à Paul x) C'est qu'elle a du potentiel ;P _

_Concernant le rapprochement, c'était volontaire que je ne le mette pas. Au risque de m'éparpiller dans tous les sens. Mais je compte me rattraper, dans les chapitres suivants il y aura quand même du rapprochement ;p _

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! :) _

* * *

L'alarme sonna, mon poing s'abattit sur le bouton. Je venais de m'endormir, il y a trente minutes. Grand maximum. Malgré ça, je me levais d'un bond. J'étais pressée de revoir Lili, et Seth. Elle allait hurler de joie en me voyant. Ah, cette journée allait être superbe. Je courais dans tous les sens, gaiement, à la recherche de mes affaires. Passant de mon lit, à la salle de bains. De la salle de bains, à mon armoire. Je chantonnais, et tournais dans tous les sens. Plus les jours passaient, plus je m'accrochais à Seth. C'était comme si ma vie, dépendait de la sienne. Ma mère m'avait préparé mon déjeuner, comme tous les jours. Je l'embrassais sur la joue en passant.

-Oh, toi, tu es de bonne humeur ce matin.

Un sourire illumina mon visage.

-Tu as hâte de retrouver Seth ?

-Et Lili. Tu comprends, j'ai hâte de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle va sauter dans tous les sens.

-Et surtout Seth.

Je la fixais, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je plaide coupable, monsieur le juge.

Ma mère me répondit par un rire. Sans le demander, elle débarrassa mon assiette, et me fit signe de m'en aller. Je l'embrassais une seconde fois, et sortis dehors. Le soleil rayonnait, le vent était doux. Je respirais un grand coup. Oui, cette journée s'annonçait bien. La radio se déclencha, lorsque le moteur démarra. La musique, _E.T_, de _Katy Perry_ s'enclencha.

Je chantais tout en faisant attention à la route. Provoquant des regards étonnés de la part de mes camarades. Je m'étonnais moi-même à vrai dire. La joie avait frappé ma vie, depuis peu, mais il me semblait, qu'enfin, je pouvais vivre. J'étais heureuse, libre, excitée. Jamais je n'avais ressenti toutes ses émotions en même temps. Ma vie, prenait tout à coup, un sens. Un sens pour lequel, j'étais prête à me battre. Pour lequel, j'étais prête à vaincre. Oui, la vie au lycée de la Push, m'avait bel et bien changé. Je n'en été pas mécontente, bien au contraire. Mais, tout ce bonheur - je le savais pertinemment - je ne le devais qu'à une seule et bonne personne. En seulement trois semaines, j'avais retrouvé le goût de vivre. Son parfum était si délicieux, que je n'étais pas prête à le laisser partir un jour. S'il voulait, s'en aller, un jour prochain, que j'espère lointain, je savais que je ne le pourrais pas. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère … même si je voulais, qu'il devienne beaucoup plus à ce moment précis. Pour toujours, je le garderais à mes côtés …

En arrivant sur le parking, je découvris que Seth m'attendait. Je fondais déjà. Mon cœur battait la chamade encore et toujours. Il me jeta un regard noir, quand je descendis de la voiture. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui passait par la tête ?

-Ça fait quand même dix minutes que je t'attends.

-Oh ! Monsieur fait un petit caprice matinal. Dis-je avec une voix d'enfant.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir dis ça.

-Mais bien … AH !

Il me prit par la taille, et me posa sur son épaule. Il me tenait par les jambes, tout en avançant sur le parking. Je vis les sourires amusés, des personnes qui nous virent passer.

-Pose-moi, Seth ! Dis-je en riant

-Hors de question.

J'essayais, tant bien que mal, de me redresser. Mais ma tête, retombait toujours. J'étais donc sur l'épaule de Seth, la tête à l'envers, pendant dans le vide. C'est très agréable à 8h30, un matin. Il passa devant sa bande, sans même s'arrêter. Paul me fixa, me souriant de toutes ses dents, tout comme les autres. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait ravit, que nous nous rapprochions ? Il poussa la porte du pied. Des rires éclatèrent lorsqu'il passa devant tout le monde. J'apercevais Lili au bout de couloir. Quand elle me découvrit comme ça, ses yeux s'arrondirent. En arrivant devant elle, Seth me laissa enfin. Il remit en place les mèches de mes cheveux. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelque seconde. Qui, elles, me parurent être des heures. Lorsque ces moments arrivaient, je voulais qu'ils perdurent à jamais. Je ne voyais rien d'autre à part lui, et moi. Je n'entendais que mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Puis, comme d'habitude, tout s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Je vais rejoindre les autres, à tout à l'heure en maths !

Sans me prévenir, il déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je sentais que mes joues devenaient rouges. Comme Lili tout à l'heure, mes yeux s'agrandirent. J'aurais bien fait un malaise si les autres n'étaient pas dans le hall d'entrée. En attendant, gardons la tête haute !

-Toi, il va falloir qu'on parle toutes les deux ! S'exclama Lili

La matinée était passée. J'avais enfin tout dit à Lili. Comme je l'avais prévu, elle avait preuve d'un grand … enthousiasme. Elle partageait mes émotions, mes crises de joies. J'avais finalement l'impression, d'être devenue quelqu'un de normal. Ce n'était pas encore le mot exact pour me décrire à ce moment précis, mais bon. On va dire, que c'est toujours mieux que rien. Actuellement, j'étais sur mon petit nuage rose, qui flottait à des milliers de centaines de mètres au-dessus de la Terre. Être amoureuse, je l'avais déjà fait. Seulement, à ce point là … je pouvais uniquement compter Seth, sur les doigts de ma main.

La cantine était presque vide aujourd'hui. Le temps radieux, était peut-être la cause de toutes ses absences. Lili et moi, étions condamnées, à manger à la cafétéria. Nous étions demi-pensionnaire. Et dans ce lycée, qui dit demi-pensionnaire, dit pas de sortie le midi. Le temps d'attente se raccourcit. En arrivant à la table, je vis que Paul nous attendait.

-Il va me tuer, c'est sûr.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire demi-tour. Il se leva. Ma respiration s'accéléra. J'étais prête à lâcher mon plateau, et à partir en courant. Il approcha, encore, encore. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, même un seul doigt. Je reculais ma tête.

-Écoute Elisabeth, je voulais m'excuser.

Je me redressais. Visiblement choquée, par ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu vas pas enfoncer ma tête dans le mur.

-N'importe quoi. J'ai pas envie de me mettre le petit Seth à dos, après. Dit-il en éclatant de rire

Il observa longuement Lili, qui avait posé son plateau.

-Euh, je vais aller chercher du sel, je reviens … dans dix minutes.

Je m'assis en même temps que lui. Ça se lisait dans son regard, qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire.

-Je ne voulais pas simplement m'excuser. Tu vois, tu comptes énormément pour Seth et ...

-Euh, je crois qu'il ne voit qu'une simple amie, quand il me regarde.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'il voit bien plus que ça, en te regardant. Je t'en prie, ne lui brise pas le cœur …

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Je sais, c'est juste qu'il a déjà souffert une fois. Je ne voudrais pas que ça recommence encore.

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour continuer sa phrase, mais il s'arrêta soudainement. Je compris pourquoi. Seth, ainsi que Lili, allaient bientôt arriver à la table. Une minute … Seth ?

-Je compte sur toi Elisabeth.

Je hochais la tête. Quand Seth vint s'asseoir, je levais un sourcil.

-Tu n'es pas sorti ? Demandais-je

-Non, je euh …

Lili se jeta sur la chaise, et me lança un petit regard amusé. Seth en profita donc, pour éviter la question que je lui avais posée. Je me demandais, si ce que m'avait dit Paul, était vrai. Était-ce possible, qu'il voit en moi, plus qu'une amie. Ou alors, c'était peut-être juste une façon pour lui de se venger. Après tout, je l'avais un peu ridiculisé en le frappant devant toute l'école. Surtout vu son gabarit, comparé au mien. C'était un ours, j'étais une biche. Cependant, quand je saute sur quelqu'un, on ne peut plus me faire relâcher ma prise après. J'étais une fille du genre, qui n'aime pas que l'on touche aux personnes qu'elle aime. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me battais. Des incidents comme celui-ci, j'en avais déjà eu des dizaines. Que se soit dans la rue, ou ailleurs. Nous étions assez méprisées dans la réserve. Surtout à cause de nos origines. Tous ceux qui y habitaient, avaient des aïeuls indiens. Ma mère, m'avait déjà parlé d'histoire des tributs de ces temps là. Des personnes, étant capable de se transformer aux loups. Enfin, j'avais cessé de croire à tout cela en grandissant. Il était techniquement impossible que ce soit vrai. Comment on pouvait changer de peau ? Ou alors se nourrir uniquement de sang, si l'on prend les vampires ? Scientifiquement, c'était impensable.

Pour revenir à nos origines, ma mère m'avait juste dit que nous vivions en Italie. Je ne savais rien de plus, sur ma vie d'antan. De toute façon, je ne m'en rappelais même plus. Lorsque nous étions partis, mon père était mort, et je venais à peine de naître. Aucun souvenir, n'aurait pu me revenir même si je l'avais profondément voulu.

Seth me fit rire, durant tout le déjeuner. C'était la personne, la plus positive, et la plus gentille que je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Par moment, ses doigts avaient effleuré les miens. Lorsqu'il voyait que je le sentais, il se retirait immédiatement. Un sourire timide, et niait à la fois, gravé sur son visage.

L'après midi se passa sans fausses notes. Je me rendis compte, que loin de Seth, je m'ennuyais à mourir. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours Lili. Mais, ce n'était pas réellement la même chose. Elle était comme ma sœur. Il était comme … enfin, vous voyez où je veux en venir. Chaque minute, était une torture pour mon âme. Je soupirais, me languissais. Je m'étais endormie à plusieurs reprises. Me réveillant à chaque intervalle de cours. Puis, je sombrais à nouveau. Si bien qu'en fait, mon ennui passa rapidement. D'après Lili, je n'avais rien loupé des cours.

Je m'étais demandée, ce que Paul avait voulu dire par : « il a déjà souffert une fois ». Je veux dire, j'avais compris que Seth avait déjà aimé une fille. J'aurais tout simplement voulu savoir qui elle était, et comment elle avait pu laisser tomber un garçon comme lui. Ça ne se trouvait pas à chaque coin de rue. Je secouais ma tête, et me concentrais sur la route. Je voulais rentrer vite. Cependant, le destin joua encore en ma défaveur. La route était barrée. Il fallait que je fasse un détour hors de la réserve pour revenir chez moi. Je poussais un long soupir. Quelle poisse.

Ça faisait déjà une heure, que j'aurais dû rentrer chez moi. Je ne retrouvais plus mon chemin , après la déviation. J'étais sur une route, en plein milieu des bois. Aucun moyen de repère. J'étais vraiment très mal, là. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. J'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Je ne connaissais, strictement rien, en dehors de la réserve. La nuit était tombée. Aucune voiture, n'était passée afin que je demande mon chemin. Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose craquer dehors. Je ralentis, et vis une ombre, s'avancer vers mon pare-brise. Je me jetais sur mes sièges …

Je m'étais couchée sur les deux sièges avant de ma voiture. Les éclats de verre, tombèrent sur tout mon corps. Je poussais un cri, sur le coup de la peur. Quand se fut fini, je me relevais, en évitant de me couper. Je récupérais mon sac, et mon téléphone, et descendis de la voiture. Un arbre s'était couché sur ma voiture ! Un arbre ?! Il ne faisait même pas de vent. Je regardais mon téléphone, je n'avais pas réseau. Il n'y avait toujours personne qui passait sur la route. Je paniquais.

_-Bon, calme-toi, Elisabeth. Continue à pieds, tu vas bien finir par trouver quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. Pensais-je _

Je fermais mon manteau et marchais sur le bord de la route. La lune éclairait le bitume. C'était la seule source de lumière présente. Le bruit de mes pas, même si j'étais en basket, résonnait dans la forêt. Tout à coup, je perçus des autres bruits que les miens.

_POV Seth_

J'entendis le téléphone sonner.

-Seth, réponds s'il te plaît, me cria ma mère

Je décrochais le combiné.

-Allo ?

-Seth ?! C'est la mère d'Elisabeth.

-Euh, oui.

-Elle est avec toi ?

-Elisabeth ? Non, pourquoi ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas, je l'entendais à sa voix.

-Voilà une heure qu'elle est partie du lycée, et elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Je me demande s'il ne lui est pas arrivé quelque chose.

-Je vais aller la chercher, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je raccrochais, sans même dire au revoir. La possibilité qu'il arrive quelque chose à Elisabeth, m'était insupportable. Je courus dehors, enlevais mes vêtements, et me transformais.

_POV Elisabeth_

Je me retournais lentement. Je faillis faire un arrêt cardiaque. Un homme se tenait juste derrière moi. Une atmosphère glaciale s'installa. Je resserrais ma prise sur mon sac. Je me redressais un peu, pour pouvoir mieux le distinguer. Il était grand, blond. La peau encore plus pâle que la mienne. Je plissais les yeux. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Ses yeux étaient … rouges ?!

-Enfin, après toutes ces années … nous t'avons enfin trouvé ! Soupira t-il de joie

Il fit un pas, je reculais. Un collier pendait autour de son cou. Un pendentif. V. Le même que celui de mes rêves. D'accord, c'était vraiment pas normal. J'entendis le hurlement d'un loup au loin. Son expression changea. Il s'approcha encore un peu. Je lui lançais mon sac à la figure et me précipitais dans les bois.

Les branches fouettaient mon visage, me laissant des marques rougeâtres. Je n'avais plus de souffle, mais peu m'importe. Je devais continuer à courir. Je sentais toujours sa présence derrière moi. J'étais sûre que je ne me dirigeais nul part. Cependant, j'avais quand même l'espoir qu'on me trouve. J'entendais son rire se faufiler entre les arbres. C'était un cauchemar. J'en étais sûr, et j'allais bientôt me réveiller. Ma mère m'aurait encore fait mon déjeuner, je reverrai Seth au lycée, avec de la chance, un jour j'aurais pu lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Même si ce pouvait être un rêve, je m'arrêtais une minute, ne pouvant plus du tout respirer. Ma gorge et mes poumons, me brûlaient. Il était adossé contre un arbre. Je poussais un hoquet de terreur.

-Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, tu sais. Dit-il d'une voix envoûtante

Il tendit sa main vers moi. Comment faisait-il pour aller aussi vite, sans même être essoufflé ? Je repartais déjà au galop. J'arrivais devant une montée gigantesque. Mes jambes ne me portaient presque plus. Des larmes glissèrent sur mes joues. J'étais perdue. Je tentais quand même de trouver un autre chemin. Soudain, au loin, je distinguais une maison. Les lumières étaient allumées. Je n'avais pas loin. Je pouvais le faire. Il arriva derrière moi, un sourire aux lèvres. J'esquivais les branches par terre. La maison se rapprochait. Mon pied glissa, et je me cognais la tête contre une racine. Quand je relevais ma tête, ma vue devint trouble. Un liquide chaud coulait sur mon front. Cette odeur. C'était du sang. Je me tournais vers l'homme. Ses yeux devinrent deux fois plus rouges. Je commençais à ramper, pour ma vie. Il m'attrapa par l'arrière de mon manteau, et m'envoya contre un arbre. J'atterris violemment sur le sol. Mes jambes se soulevèrent, pour finalement se rabaisser. Restant là, dans la terre. Sans possibilité de fuite possible. Cette fois, c'était réellement la fin.

-Quel gâchis, qu'Aro te veuille en vie … tu as une odeur si particulière.

Il se rapprocha encore de moi. Je perçus des branches craquer au loin. Mon crâne, et mes côtes, me faisaient si mal. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Mes yeux se fermaient lentement. Je poussais un hurlement, en voyant quelque chose d'énorme se jeter sur l'homme. Je me protégeais le visage, autant que je le pus. Des grognements se faisaient entendre, de part et d'autre. Je levais les yeux. Je crus que je devenais folle. C'était le loup de l'autre fois. L'homme le projeta contre un arbre, comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Il poussa un gémissement. J'essayais de me relever. Peine perdue. Je retombais sur le sol lourdement. Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais bien assez tôt, mi-immortelle.

Je sentais mes forces me quitter lentement. Une douleur intense, parcourait de long en large mon corps. Des bras passèrent autour de moi. Ma température redescendit encore d'un cran. Je frissonnais. Ou du moins, le geste que je fis, y ressemblait. On passa une main sur mon front. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa en moi à ce moment. Quelque chose changea soudainement. Je m'endormis, sans pouvoir lutter.

* * *

_Non, non ce n'est pas une blague j'arrête le chapitre maintenant ! ^^ _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ? _

_Alors, des avis pour le prochain chapitre ? _

_Il va principalement être sur la relation Elisabeth/ Seth, et elle va entendre des choses, qui vont la laisser ... perplexe. _

_A bientôt. _


	6. Le doute s'installe

_Hello tout le monde :) _

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ;p _

_Petit résumé : POV Seth au rendez-vous : découvrez ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre petit Quileute ^^. Comment va réagir Elisabeth, en se réveillant ? Elle va entendre une conversation, qu'elle n'aurait dû entendre. Le doute va s'installer. Le chapitre est surtout basé sur la conversation, et la relation Seth/Elisabeth )_

_Alors sans plus attendre, je vous laisse voir ! _

_Bonne Lecture : :D _

* * *

_POV Seth _

Les Cullen m'apportèrent des vêtements, lorsque je redevins humain. Je me jetais sur Elisabeth, repoussant Edward avec violence. Elle était gelée. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage. Carlisle s'approcha de moi.

-Elle va bien Seth. Je vais vous ramener chez elle.

Je passais un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. Carlisle partit à vitesse vampirique. Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir du bois, qu'il arrivait déjà avec la voiture. J'ouvris la porte arrière, et m'assis avec Elisabeth sur les genoux. Elle se blottit encore plus contre mon torse, passant ses mains autour de mon cou. Sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Son pouls s'était calmé. Elle respirait normalement. Sa tranquillité était revenue, dès l'instant où je l'avais prise dans mes bras. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Elle était si belle. On aurait dit un ange.

Durant la période où nous avions été renvoyés, j'avais eu tellement d'occasion de sauter le pas. De faire avancer notre relation. Je voulais en profiter. Voir, si elle allait avancer la première. Je voulais que nous prenions notre temps. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus je la désirais. Il était, de plus, en plus dur pour moi, de lui résister. C'était pour moi, de plus en plus atroce de me retenir de l'embrasser. De plus en plus ardu, de devoir m'empêcher de la toucher.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir massacré cette sangsue. Je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir arraché la tête. De l'avoir découpé en morceaux. Seulement, Sam et les autres allaient me tuer. Nous avions refait un nouveau traité avec les Cullen, depuis la dernière bataille. Je l'avais énormément menacé, en franchissant la limite. Mais qu'était un simple accord, par rapport à la vie de mon imprégnée.

Je déposais un baiser sur son front. Elle soupira, et se rapprocha encore plus. Nichant sa tête, dans le creux de mon cou. Son odeur, envahit l'espace. Un parfum de rose. J'inspirais profondément. Elle était encore plus, qu'une simple imprégnation. C'était beaucoup plus fort. Plus puissant. Tous les jours, tous les instants où elle n'était pas près de moi. Je me demandais toujours, si elle allait bien, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle avait un problème, si elle pensait à moi. Jamais je n'aurais pu vivre sans elle, à présent. Elle était comme une drogue. Si je n'avais pas ma dose, rien n'allait autour de moi. Mon cœur battait si vite, lorsque j'étais avec elle. Au moment où je l'avais vu, c'était comme si toute ma vie s'était envolée. Plus rien ne me maintenait en vie, à part elle. Mon existence, dépendait entièrement de la sienne. J'aurais pu tout faire pour elle. Elle aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi. Était-ce la même chose pour elle ? Cette question me tourmentait bien trop souvent. J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Ou que je ne sois, qu'un chapitre de sa vie, alors qu'elle était toute mon histoire. Elle pouvait me détruire. Elle avait tout en main, sans le savoir.

Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta. Nous étions déjà arrivés. Lorsque sa mère ouvrit la porte, je fus étonné de la voir dans un tel état. Elle avait les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille. Un hurlement de joie sortit de sa bouche, quand elle la vit dans mes bras.

-Tu peux la monter Seth. Je vais arriver.

Elle m'ouvrit la porte, et je montais dans sa chambre. Quand je la déposais doucement sur le lit, elle s'agrippa à moi. À chaque tentative de libération, elle me rattrapait dès que ses mains ne me touchaient plus. Était-elle consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ? Carlisle et sa mère se mirent devant la porte, et assistèrent au spectacle. Il s'approcha d'elle, et posa ses doigts sur sa tempe. Elle ne me lâchait toujours pas.

-Son pouls s'est calmé. Je crois que c'est grâce à toi. Dit-il en me souriant

Il s'écarta.

-Nous reparlerons demain Mia. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

Elle acquiesça et il partit. De mon côté, Elisabeth était toujours accrochée à mon bras. Ses ongles étaient presque plantés dans ma chair.

-Reste avec elle si tu veux, Seth. Je pense qu'elle ne te lâchera pas tout de suite.

-Je … euh …

-Reste ici autant de temps, que tu veux. Même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, elle a besoin de toi.

Elle repassa la porte.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'hésites pas.

Elle s'en alla, me laissant seule avec Elisabeth. Toujours autant scotché.

_POV Elisabeth_

Je me réveillais, dans un endroit familier. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à mon cerveau, pour reconnaître ma chambre. Je ne me souvenais que vaguement, de ce qu'il c'était passé dans les bois hier. Je tentais de lever le bras, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Seth dormait au pied de mon lit. Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait par terre ?! Je déliais mes doigts des siens. Même si, j'avoue, ne pas avoir envie de le quitter. Mon crâne me faisait mal. Je passais ma main dessus, et découvris que j'avais un pansement. Ah oui … j'étais tombée. La voix de ma mère retentit dans le couloir. Je mis une couverture sur Seth, l'observais, et embrassais sa joue. Je me dirigeais sur la pointe des pieds, dans le couloir. En arrivant en haut des marches, je stoppais, et reculais. Il y avait deux hommes avec ma mère. Un blond, au teint semblable au mien. Et un autre, typé comme les élèves du lycée. Il avait un tatouage sur le bras. Identique à celui que Seth avait. Il devait exister un rapport entre eux. J'écoutais attentivement leur conversation.

-Il n'aurait jamais dû passer la frontière. Dit le typé

-Il est imprégné d'elle, Sam. Elle l'est aussi. Réplique ma mère

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Nous avons un traité avec les Cullen. Il a failli être rompu une nouvelle fois. Renchérit Sam

-Il a eu raison d'enfreindre les règles. En attendant, il ne faut rien lui dire. Coupa le blond

-Je ne pourrais pas continuer à lui mentir bien longtemps Carlisle. Elle et les autres, s'en rendront compte un jour où l'autre. Explique ma mère

-Les garçons ont déjà des doutes. Paul, m'en a parlé lorsqu'elle lui a donné un coup de poing. Elle lui a presque déboîté la mâchoire.

-Mia, ils n'attendent qu'une seule brèche, pour venir te l'enlever. Il est plus facile de la protéger, si elle n'est pas au courant. Elle l'apprendra en temps et en heure. Il ne faut pas, que ce qu'il s'est produit hier, arrive encore une fois.

Un blanc s'installa dans la discussion.

-Si jamais elle a le malheur de se retrouver entre ses mains … Je crains, qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose qu'à Angelica. Si elle arrive entre ses griffes, elle ne pourra plus en sortir. Déclara Carlisle

-Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Dirent en chœur, Sam et ma mère

-Laissons faire le temps. Nous lui déballerons tout quand elle sera prête. Et quand il le sera également. Il est plus que concerné désormais, dans cette affaire. Conclut Sam

Celui qui s'appelait Carlisle, sortit de la maison en les saluant rapidement.

-Je n'ai jamais vu une telle imprégnation, Mia. Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Une énorme force, émane de cet amour. Il ne survivrait pas, si jamais elle disparaissait de sa vie.

-J'en suis plus que consciente Sam. Son comportement a changé aussi, depuis le jour où elle l'a vu.

-Je suis ravi de le savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, comme il a souffert la première fois.

-En aucun cas, ça ne risque d'arriver avec elle. Je te l'assure. Elle l'aime, ça se lit dans ses yeux.

-Prend-soin d'elle Mia. Si jamais il y a un problème …

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu seras le premier au courant.

Il partit également. Ils parlaient de Seth et moi. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils nous cachent … Je jetais un coup d'œil en bas, ma mère se grattait les cheveux. Elle était pensive. Je n'étais même pas sûr que j'arriverais à le regarder dans les yeux à présent. Et qu'est-ce-que c'était, cette histoire d'imprégnation ?!

-Maman ! Me décidais-je à crier

Elle se redressa, tandis que je descendais l'escalier. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et embrassa le dessus de mon crâne.

-Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement fait peur hier. On t'a retrouvé dans les bois, en dehors de la réserve. Tu es tombée, et tu t'es ouverte. Nous étions très inquiets pour toi, ma rose.

-Nous ?

Elle sembla coupable, d'avoir prononcé ce mot. Comme si elle venait de vendre quelque chose, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû vendre.

-Seth t'a ramené hier. Il était très inquiet tu sais.

-Euh, oui j'ai vu ça.

Elle me fixa. Je voulais qu'elle me parle de ce que j'avais entendu. À mon avis, je pouvais toujours attendre le déluge.

-Tu as faim ? Finit-elle par dire

Le grognement de mon ventre lui répondit. Elle rit et me servit à manger. Eh dire qu'il était déjà 12h00. J'avais du mal à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Je me rappelais de l'arbre sur ma voiture, de ma course dans les bois. Seulement, il manquait encore une chose, pour que ce soit complet. Mais quoi ? Il fallait encore que je trouve un élément. Une migraine se manifesta. Ma mère me fit prendre un cachet. Quand, le déjeuner fut fini, je m'installais dans le canapé. Tremblant de froid. C'est à ce moment que Seth s'assit à côté de moi. Il était encore endormi.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai …

-Non ! Bien sûr que non … avouais-je avec un sourire niait

Il me regarda rougir. Je frissonnais encore une fois. Pourtant, il faisait chaud dans la maison. Je me recroquevillais, tentant de garder le peu de chaleur que j'avais à l'intérieur. Sans rien dire, il s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Je rougis deux fois plus. Je me brûlais presque, quand je sentis la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps.

-Comment tu fais pour avoir la peau aussi brûlante ?

-C'est un de mes supers pouvoirs, dit-il en riant

-Je voudrais bien avoir le même.

Je me collais encore plus à lui. Il resserra sa prise, autour de ma taille. Ma température monta d'un cran. Je fermais mes yeux lentement et sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front. Mon cœur s'emballa. Mes ongles se plantèrent presque dans son dos. Cependant, il ne sembla pas avoir mal. J'étais tellement bien.

-Ne t'en va pas, Seth. Soufflais-je

Une de ses mains se glissa le long de mes cheveux.

-Je resterais, autant de temps que tu voudras.

-Alors, restes pour toujours. Chuchotais-je

Je l'entendis rire, et il posa sa tête sur le haut de mon crâne. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, mais par je-ne-sais quelle force, je me retins. Il ne restait plus très longtemps, avant que je ne sache plus me maintenir. Seulement, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses … BON ! J'avoue, j'en avais terriblement envie. Mais des choses comme ça, n'arrivent pas deux fois dans une vie. Je voulais jouir des jours heureux qui nous attendaient. Prendre mon temps. Bien que, nous avions tous les deux, déjà essayé de nous rapprocher. Évidemment, chacun de nous, s'était stoppé avant que le moment fatidique n'arrive. Nous voulions tous les deux, attendre encore. À l'instant, où je ne pensais qu'à ça, je me rendis compte que Seth, se rapprochait de mon visage. Je le serrais un peu plus. Mon cœur allait exploser. Il commença à m'attirer vers lui. Ses doigts effleuraient ma joue. J'aurais bien fait un arrêt cardiaque. Ses lèvres, touchaient presque les miennes. Soudain …

-Elisabeth ! Hurla Lili, du couloir

Seth se recula immédiatement, une pointe de déception dans son regard. Je soupirais.

-Lili ! Criais-je avec un maigre sourire

Elle me sauta, littéralement, dessus. Même si elle venait de gâcher un moment de rapprochement entre Seth et moi, j'étais contente de la voir.

-J'ai eu tellement peur quand ta mère m'a appelé hier ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était réellement arrivé quelque chose.

-Comment tu es sortie du lycée ?

-J'ai fait un peu de fraude … rien de grave.

Elle se tourna vers Seth.

-Merci de l'avoir trouvé.

Il hocha la tête, visiblement encore gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lili se posa entre lui et moi dans le fauteuil. Elle m'informa des cours, et j'en passe.

-Oh oui ! Et il y aussi le bal d'automne.

-Le quoi ?

-Dans une semaine, il va y avoir un bal d'automne. Je suis folle à l'idée d'y aller.

À l'entente de ce bal, Seth sourit et me jeta, rapidement un regard. Elle m'expliqua que je n'avais pas raté grand chose. Puis, voyant qu'elle allait être en retard pour les cours de l'après-midi, elle s'en alla. M'assurant, bien sûr, qu'elle allait revenir demain, si je ne venais pas. Seth était toujours à l'autre bout du canapé. Ça faisait à peine 20 minutes, que je m'étais détachée de lui. Je mourrais déjà de froid. Mais, après ce qu'il venait d'arriver, ça allait être à moi de faire le premier pas, pour me réchauffer. Je réfléchis, sans trouver un moyen de reprendre ma place dans ses bras. Je tremblais. Par chance, il le remarqua.

-Si tu as froid, tu peux venir, tu sais. Me proposa t-il avec espoir

Je me jetais sur lui.

-Oh merci !

Il me serra.

-C'est vrai que tu es gelée. Décréta t-il lorsque ma peau toucha la sienne

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes. J'entendais son cœur battre, sentais sa respiration. Bizarrement, ça me détendait.

-Elisabeth ?

-Oui.

-Tu … tu voudrais aller à ce bal ?

Je relevais la tête.

-Avec toi ? Demandais-je

-Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai …

Il est fou.

-N'importe quoi ! M'exclamais-je

Ma réaction l'étonna.

-Euh … je veux dire … j'aimerais vraiment y aller avec toi Seth.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, tout comme sur les miennes. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez. Il cherchait vraiment à sauter le pas. Si Lili n'était pas intervenue tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il aurait été franchi depuis longtemps. Ça m'effrayait un peu. Me dire, qu'il allait être mon premier baiser. Mon premier Amour, avec un grand A. Tout mon être était dans une peur panique. Peur, que si je lui ouvrais mon cœur, il s'en aille un jour, et me laisse une entaille à vie. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais été une froussarde. Mais avec lui, j'étais différente, tout en étant moi-même. Mon esprit commençait à divaguer peu à peu. Je reposais ma tête sur son torse et m'endormais.

_J'étais dans les bois, en pleine nuit. Un homme se tenait devant moi. Les cheveux blond foncé, la peau pâle. Je m'approchais de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Je poussais un cri. Ses iris étaient rouge écarlate. Je fis un pas en arrière, lui en avant. _

_-Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais. _

_La mémoire me revint. C'était lui que j'avais fui hier. Mon pouls s'accéléra, il rit. Je me cognais contre quelque chose en reculant. Un autre se trouvait derrière moi. De longs cheveux bruns, les yeux … rouges … Je me tournais à nouveau. Il y en avait un autre. Une fille. Blonde également. Les yeux, toujours couleur sang. J'étais coincée au milieu de leur ronde. Je paniquais. Je ne savais pas où regarder, tellement leur nombre, ne cessait de croître. Celui qui m'avait poursuivi, s'avança. La couleur rouge, tourna à l'onyx. Il me sauta dessus, et un loup sortit des buissons … _

Je poussais un hurlement, digne d'un film d'horreur, tout en me redressant. Ma mère et Seth, accoururent de la cuisine. J'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration.

-Elisabeth, ma rose, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta ma mère

-Hier … je fuyais quelqu'un dans la forêt.

L'expression de son visage, changea.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il y avait un homme, qui me suivait. Je me souviens de tout maintenant. Il avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux blonds. Je me rappelle que, juste avant qu'il ne m'attaque, il y a un loup qui lui a foncé dessus.

Même Seth, changea d'expression. Soudain, la conversation de ce matin, me revint en tête. Je me demandais, s'il fallait que je leur en parle, ou si je devais me taire. Est-ce-qu'elle avait un quelconque rapport, avec le cauchemar que je venais de faire ? Je fixais ma mère, tout en pensant. Vu la tête qu'ils faisaient, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Les images d'hier, dans la forêt, repassaient à présent des ma tête. J'étais effrayée. J'arrivais à tout revoir. Son collier, avec un pendentif en V. La puissance de ses yeux. Sa force. Sa vitesse. Mon corps tout entier, tremblait.

-Elisabeth ? Ça va ?

J'avais le choix. Soit elle devait tout m'expliquer, soit je décidais de mettre sous silence ce que je savais. Après tout, il y avait peut-être une raison, pour qu'elle ne m'en parle pas. Il fallait que je choisisse. Étais-je prête à savoir, ce qu'ils s'évertuaient à me cacher ? Je voulus dire non, mais la seule phrase qui sortit de ma bouche fut …

-Oui … ça va très bien.

Mon instinct me disait, que je ne tarderais pas à comprendre, le secret. En attendant, ma conscience me disait de faire profil bas. Les scènes repassaient encore. Je secouais légèrement la tête, pour chasser tout ça. Rien à faire … leurs visages, restaient gravés dans mon esprit.

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé ? _

_Petit résumé du prochain chapitre : Un autre événement va venir bouleverser la vie d'Elisabeth, et les Volturi, n'y sont encore une fois, pas inconnu. Sauf que ce coup-ci, elle va voir quelque chose, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu voir dans sa vie. Aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Toute son existence, va basculer ... _

_A bientôt ! _


	7. Certaines choses à régler

_Salut tout le monde ;P Prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ? Je l'espère ! _

_Merci à Zipi pour sa review, en voici la réponse : _

**_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'histoire de cette mystérieuse jeune fille, qui a brisé le cœur de Seth. Tu en sauras plus dans le prochain chapitre ^^ _**

**_Et oui, j'écris mes chapitres en avance. Mais je n'en ai qu'un ou deux, et je les modifies toujours avant de les poster. En gros je fais un chapitre rapidement, et je me laisse quelque jours pour le relire et trouver des idées. Souvent, je m'inspire de musiques banales mdr. _**

**_Sinon, oui, Elisabeth est une fille pleine de ressource que personne ne soupçonne. Moi aussi j'aimerais mettre quelques claques certains jours, mais bon, il faut rester raisonnable x) _**

**_J'espère que le chapitre te plaire ;) _**

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle partie des aventures d'Elisabeth _

_Bonne Lecture ! :D _

* * *

J'avais vu la nuit passer, rythmée par les cauchemars. Toujours les mêmes. Je les connaissais par cœur désormais. Trois noms se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Aro. Marcus. Caius. Ils ne me quittaient plus une seconde. Je voyais leurs visages. Leurs yeux, couleur sang. Je sentais leur cruauté, à travers les scènes, qui repassaient en boucle. J'avais bien compris, qu'ils aimaient faire le mal autour d'eux. Chaque rêve, était un peu comme un saut dans le vide, sans parachute. Je savais ce qui allait se produire à la fin, sans pouvoir l'éviter. Mon corps voulait me faire passer un message. Je n'avais aucune idée de quel nature il pouvait être. Tout ça me rongeait de l'intérieur.

J'ignorais tout, des personnes que j'avais aperçu. Ils pouvaient très bien être, tous les trois, le fruit de mon imagination. Mais j'avais l'impression, d'avoir un lien avec eux, en particulier avec celui qui se nommait Aro.

Sa peau presque translucide, tranchait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Le rouge de ses yeux,qui n'était pas comme celui des autres. Il était plus assombri, laiteux. Quelque chose me tenait à lui, à chaque fois que je voyais son visage. C'était comme si, je le connaissais depuis des siècles, et pourtant … je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui. Il m'était plus que familier.

Devenais-je folle ? Ou était-ce la simple et pure vérité ? Ces trois hommes, avaient-ils un rapport quelconque, avec ce que ma mère voulait me cacher ? Ils m'étaient totalement inconnu cependant. Mon crâne me faisait souffrir, à force de me poser trop de questions, auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Avais-je bien fait, de ne pas parler à ma mère de ce que j'avais entendu ? Je n'en étais pas certaine. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre très longtemps, dans le mensonge.

Depuis ces cauchemars, le noir m'effrayait. Me retrouver dans l'obscurité, me faisait peur. Il devait tout le temps y avoir une source de lumière à proximité. Dès lors qu'il n'y en avait plus, je rentrais dans une panique incontrôlable. Le fait de me sentir observée, n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

Les minutes, passaient comme des heures. C'est pour cela, que la nuit me parut extrêmement longue. Allongée dos au matelas, fixant le plafond blanc. Aucun moyen de fermer les yeux, pourtant j'avais tellement envie de dormir. Soudain, le soleil pointa à l'horizon, derrière les arbres. La lumière entra enfin dans la chambre. Bien que mon esprit était décidé à ne rien faire, je me levais, à contrecœur. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, ma tête tourna. J'avançais aussi vite que mes forces me le permettaient, vers mon miroir. Mes cheveux étaient assombris, ma peau, encore plus blanche et froide. Des cernes s'étaient creusées, en-dessous de mes yeux. Je tentais d'aller jusqu'à ma salle de bains, mes jambes cédèrent. Je me rattrapais de justesse à la porte. Mon souffle était saccadé, mon cœur cependant, battait lentement. Je fis couler un bain, avec beaucoup de mal, tout en m'accrochant à quelque chose. Je me déshabillais, doucement. Surtout pas de gestes brusques. Je défis le chignon que je m'étais fais, mes mèches tombèrent lourdement le long de mon dos. Donnant un poids en plus à supporter. La descente dans l'eau, fut encore pire que toute les étapes que je venais de traverser, mais quand la chaleur pénétra mon corps, j'étais contente de ne pas avoir abandonné.

Aujourd'hui, j'aurais normalement dû retourner en cours. Cette possibilité, était désormais très mince. Je voyais déjà la scène. Moi en train de progresser sur le parking. Puis, moi, en train de tomber de fatigue. Rien que le mot « tomber », ne me donnait pas envie d'y aller. Je savais que ma mère me laisserait à la maison, si je lui disais que je n'étais pas bien. De toute façon, elle le verrait.

Plus ma température grimpait, plus mes yeux se fermaient. La lumière, la chaleur, me détendait. Je luttais pour ne pas m'endormir. La petite voix à l'intérieur, me disait de me laissait tenter par Morphée. Malheureusement, je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Mon esprit sombra doucement.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone, me fit bondir. Faisant tomber de l'eau sur le carrelage. Je me rendis compte, que j'étais encore dans ma baignoire. Toutes traces de douleur et de fatigue, avaient disparu de mon corps. Le nom de Seth, était affiché sur l'écran. Je décidais de répondre, mais le téléphone glissa de mes mains. On aurait dit un savon qui s'échappait de mes doigts. Je le rattrapais de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol et décrochais pile à temps.

-Allo ? Dis-je essoufflée

-Salut Elisabeth, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui … ça va ?

-Euh … oui, je vais bien. J'ai juste passé une nuit … pas terrible.

-Oh …

-Tu sembles déçu. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Non rien …. enfin je voulais te demander d'aller au cinéma ce soir. Mais si tu n'es pas bien, on pourra y aller plus tard.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'avais juste besoin de dormir un peu.

-Tu es sûre ?

Même s'il n'était pas en face de moi, je pouvais entendre qu'il souriait. Il me fit rire.

-Oui ! Ça va mieux, je t'assure.

-Super ! Alors, je viens te chercher après les cours ! S'extasia-t-il

- Tu pourras prévenir Lili que ce n'est pas la peine de venir chez moi ? Je rattraperais les leçons quand je reviendrais.

-Pas de problèmes !

-Merci Seth. À tout à l'heure !

Il raccrocha. Je sautais en dehors de mon bain, et passais un peignoir. Ma mère tapa à la porte.

-Ma rose ?

-Tu peux rentrer maman.

-Est-ce-que tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, mais je me suis reposée. Je vais bien. Expliquais-je avec un grand sourire

-Que veut dire cette bonne humeur ?

-Juste que Seth m'a invité à aller au cinéma ce soir.

-Bon, je ne dis rien pour aujourd'hui. Mais je veux que demain, tu retournes au lycée, d'accord ?

-C'était déjà dans mes projets.

Elle embrassa ma joue, et partit. Je m'affairais dans la salle de bain. Mes cheveux prirent au moins, 30 minutes à sécher. Je m'étais endormie jusqu'à 13h00. Au moins, je n'allais pas attendre très longtemps que les cours se finissent. Seth devait finir vers 15h00. Il avait un emploi du temps, beaucoup plus léger que le mien.

Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire, passais un débardeur blanc, un short et un gilet fin. Vînt le passage maquillage. Rien qui sort de l'ordinaire je vous l'assure. Un trait d'eye liner, du mascara. En quelques minutes, c'était fait. Je passais encore un peu de temps devant le miroir, faisant attention à chaque détail. En rentrant dans ma chambre, je me rendis compte, que mon sac était posé sur mon bureau. Je croyais l'avoir perdu lors de l'accident. Rien que d'y repenser, mon front me fit mal. La coupure était toujours là, cachée sous les mèches de mes cheveux. Je fouillais, pour voir s'il ne me manquait rien. Soudain, je sentis quelque de froid, et le remontais. Je poussais un hoquet de terreur, et lâchais le collier qui était dans ma main. Reculant autant que je le pus. Il gisait là, juste à côté de mon sac. Le pendentif. V. Mes yeux étaient rivés dessus. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Qu-est-ce-qu'il faisait là ?!

Je m'approchais et l'examinais de plus près. Il avait des pierres rouges, insérées en haut et en bas du V. A l'intérieur, je crus distinguer comme des armoiries. Deux arbres, deux oiseaux, en diagonal. Exactement le même, que celui des personnes de mes rêves. J'avais du mal à discerner, s'il était fait en bronze, ou en or. Il était déjà 14h30. Il fallait que je le cache quelque part. Personne ne devait savoir, que j'avais ce collier en ma possession. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'il signifiait. J'avais un livre, dont j'avais découpé les pages, afin de pouvoir y mettre des choses. Je glissais le collier à l'intérieur, et rangeais bien le livre dans la bibliothèque de ma chambre. En aucun cas, on ne devait le trouver.

Je laçais mes vans, pris mon téléphone, et descendis les escaliers. Tentant de prendre un air … normal. J'avais un super self-control. Dans ma tête, je tapais du pied et hurlais, tellement ce qu'il m'arrivait, m'inquiétait. Cependant, je parus neutre, sereine. Il fallait que je reste comme ça. Au moins, jusqu'à ce que la soirée se finisse. Après, j'aurais tout le temps de me consacrer au secret de ce bijou. En attendant que Seth arrive, je jouais avec ma rose dorée. Ce qui me semblait bizarre avec elle, c'était qu'elle semblait vieillie. Il y avait des endroits, où le métal s'était un tant soit peu estompé. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, en ce moment.

J'entendis le bruit d'un moteur devant la maison. Instantanément, un sourire grandit sur mon visage.

-J'y vais maman ! À ce soir.

-Amuse-toi bien, ma rose !

Je refermais bien la porte en sortant, et surpris Seth en train de se recoiffer dans son rétroviseur. Lorsqu'il m'entendit rire, il rougit. Au moins pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Immédiatement après être montée dans la voiture, il me prit dans ses bras, et commença à conduire. Malgré sa présence, l'image du médaillon revint trop vite. Je fixais la route, sans une( parole, sans un sourire.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Il me fit presque sursauter.

-Oui ! Ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que, j'ai encore fait les mêmes cauchemars cette nuit. J'ai toujours un peu de mal, à m'en remettre.

Il hocha la tête. Je déteste quand quelqu'un finit une conversation, comme ça. Heureusement, le cinéma n'était pas trop loin. L'atmosphère se détendit, lorsque nous descendîmes de la voiture. Il passa son bras dans mon dos. Quand il était si proche de moi, j'avais des moments d'absence. Des instants, où je ne sentais plus que mon cœur, qui allait éclater. Je n'avais envie que d'être avec lui, et personne d'autre. C'était comme si, je le connaissais depuis toujours. Nous étions liés. J'en étais persuadée. Il me lâcha pour aller chercher les places. Même s'il allait revenir, je le regrettais déjà. Je n'avais même pas fait attention au film qu'il m'emmenait voir. Tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux, c'était d'être près de lui. Tout à coup, je sentis comme une pression. Je me retournais, et remarquais qu'un homme me fixait. J'eus automatiquement, un mouvement de recul. Le temps se figea. La main de Seth sur mon épaule, me fit revenir à la réalité.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Je jetais un dernier regard. L'homme n'était plus là.

_POV Seth _

Elisabeth semblait ailleurs. Ses cauchemars la tourmentaient énormément. Elle tourna son visage vers moi. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire. Elle était rayonnante. Ses cheveux bruns, ondulés. Ses traits de crayon, faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraude. Ses ongles vernis en blanc, qui tapaient son écran de téléphone. Ses lèvres, roses pâles. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser. Cependant, j'avais toujours mon secret qui m'accablait. Je ne savais pas si elle allait l'accepter, lorsque je lui dirais. Tout se passerait bien. Cette fois-ci, je savais que c'était _elle_. Je m'étais trompée une fois. Mais avec elle, ce n'était pas une erreur. Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait. Plus rien n'importait, quand elle était à mes côtés, à part sa vie. J'aurais pu mourir, pour qu'elle puisse vivre.

_POV Elisabeth_

Seth me regardait intensément. C'était dans ces moments là, que mon amour pour lui se manifestait. Les lumières s'éteignirent, je pris sur moi durant les premières minutes de noir total. Je me relaxais, quand le film commença. Il me surveillait du coin de l'œil. Je sentis ses doigts essayer de se mêlaient aux miens. Mes joues prirent une teinte rouge. C'était comme un rêve. Je ne faisais même plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour. Je glissais ma main dans la sienne. Je pouvais enfin oublier, ce qui me terrifiait. Avec lui, rien ne pouvait me blesser. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien.

Nous sortîmes du cinéma, les mains toujours liés. Je planais sur mon nuage. Souhaitant de tout mon cœur, que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il me prit par la taille, et me fit tourner dans les airs. Je passais mes mains autour de sa nuque, et il colla son front au mien. Il approcha lentement son visage. Un sourire se grava sur mon visage. Quelqu'un apparut derrière lui, au moment où nous allions nous embrasser. Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Sans savoir ce que j'avais vu, Seth se tourna et passa son bras devant moi. C'était l'homme de tout à l'heure. Il ne ressemblait pas à ceux que j'avais vu dans mes rêves. Il n'y avait que ses yeux, une fois encore. Je serrais ma prise sur la main de Seth.

-Démétri t'avais bien dit, que nous reviendrions.

Mon pouls s'accéléra. Il le remarqua.

-Qu-est-ce-que vous lui voulez ? Demanda Seth

-Ça ne te regarde en aucun cas, Quileute.

Il me lâcha et s'avança vers l'homme. Je me retrouvais sans défense, comme dans les bois. Il saisit Seth fermement par le cou, et l'envoya contre un mur. Son regard se riva sur moi. Un sourire malveillant sur son visage.

-Va-t'en ! Hurla Seth

Je fis demi-tour et courais. Je parcourus à peine cinq centimètres, avant qu'il ne m'attrape. Il m'était impossible de me défaire de son emprise.

-Viens par ici toi ! On a quelque chose à régler, mi-immortelle.

J'avais beau remuer, crier, il ne me lâchait pas. Il me ramena devant Seth, il avait une expression étrange, depuis qu'il avait prononcé, « mi-immortelle ». Je luttais pour qu'il arrête d'avancer. Il me souleva, et partit un peu plus loin. La silhouette de Seth, s'éloignait peu à peu, tandis que je hurlais à la mort. J'allais mourir, j'en étais sûre. Je m'époumonais en appelant Seth.

-Il ne viendra pas.

Je l'entendis inspirer profondément.

-Démétri avait raison, tu es vraiment spéciale … ton odeur est tellement enivrante.

Il attrapa mes cheveux du bout de ses doigts, et les renifla. Ses yeux devinrent rouge écarlate. Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Des sanglots sans larmes, s'évadaient de ma bouche. Soudain, il me tourna et me balança, également dans le mur d'en face. Un peu moins violemment cependant. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêcha de souffrir. Comment on pouvait avoir une telle force ? Le choc m'avait presque coupé le souffle. Les murs dansaient autour de moi. J'essayais vainement de me relever. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je me retrouvais assise contre le mur. Cherchant un point de repère quelconque. Je fermais les yeux avec fermeté, durant plusieurs minutes. Le monde revint à sa place. Je soupirais.

L'homme faisait face à Seth, qui était parcourut de tremblements. Des grognements s'échappèrent du fond de sa gorge. C'était comme Paul, lorsque je l'avais frappé. En deux fois plus fort. Il se jeta sur l'homme. Je crus que la démence m'avait atteint à ce moment là. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent … explosèrent, pour être plus précis. Une masse énorme se forma. C'est alors, que je reconnus le loup brun. Je me collais encore plus au mur. Comme si ça aurait pu me protéger de quoique ce soit ! L'homme eut du mal à rejeter le poids de … Seth ? Du loup ? Il le claqua sur le sol. On aurait dit que ça ne lui avait rien fait. Il reprit sa bataille. J'étais perdue. Il planta ses crocs dans son cou, blanc comme la neige. Des fissures se formèrent tout autour. Je poussais un cri de terreur, lorsqu'il lui arracha la tête, dans un bruit de verre et de craquement. Le son résonna encore et encore, dans mes oreilles. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. J'étais folle.

-S … Seth ? Appelais-je en hésitant

Le loup se retourna vers moi. Oui … c'était bien lui. Il s'approcha lentement, afin de voir si j'allais le fuir. Aucune phrase, ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. J'eus un petit mouvement de recul, il s'arrêta. Il était gigantesque. Pas un loup comme les autres, ça c'est sûr. Il ressemblait à un ours. Quand je me rendis compte, qu'il avait encore tous ses esprits d'être humain. Seulement là, je me détendis un peu. Il recommença à avancer, se coucha devant moi, et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Il baissa les oreilles, comme s'il était coupable du crime le plus odieux du monde. Le corps de l'homme, était toujours là, décapité. Quelques éclats de sa peau étaient éparpillés autour de lui. Le même collier, encore une fois, était tombé lorsque Seth l'avait attaqué. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Un sanglot sortit de ma bouche, plus fort cette fois-ci. J'étais détruire, égarée, vidée. On venait de m'enlever le monde auquel je tenais. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien connaître, tout m'était inconnu. À cet instant, j'aurais tout donné, pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve …

* * *

_Coupé ! _

_Vous avez aimé ? _

_Alors, que va t-il se passer pour notre chère Elisabeth ? _

_Petit résumé du prochain chapitre : Elisabeth va enfin découvrir la vérité sur sa vie. Elle va entendre son histoire, et celle de sa mère, qui est hors du commun. Mia va lui remettre quelque chose, qui avait appartenu à sa mère biologique. Un quelque chose, qui va révéler beaucoup de choses au fur et à mesure des chapitres, jusqu'à faire la révélation la plus importante de l'histoire. Tristesse, colère, aveux ... voilà ce qui vous attend dans ce prochain chapitre ! _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! :) _


	8. La vérité

_Hello tout le monde ! ;) Me voilà pour le nouveau chapitre. Il est principalement basé, sur la suite de la soirée. Il ne va pas plus loin ^^ _

_Petit résumé : Elisabeth va donc apprendre son histoire, et celle de sa mère. Vous verrez son point de vue, et ce qu'elle ressent par rapport à ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais elle ne sera pas seule, pour affronter tout ça ! Seth va être, son plus grand soutien. La fin du chapitre, est surtout destinée à eux deux ^o^ _

_Merci à Zipi pour tes deux reviews ;P J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! _

_Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et de bonnes découvertes ! _

* * *

J'étais assise à la table, les mains posées à plat, dessus. Fixant le vide. Des millions de questions se bousculaient à l'entrée de ma tête. Aucune ne put entrer. Tout c'était passé si rapidement. L'homme, la transformation de Seth, le meurtre …

J'avais décidé d'appeler ma mère, elle avait découvert Seth. Vu la tête qu'elle avait fait à ce moment là, elle devait être au courant de quelque chose. Elle m'avait ramené à la maison. Et nous voilà, à maintenant.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues, laissant de légères traces de mascara. Je voulais mourir, je voulais oublier ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ce n'était pas possible … C'était techniquement impossible. J'étais juste folle. Tout allait s'arranger.

_-Arrêtes un peu ! Tu sais que c'est la vérité ce que tu as vu ! Tu te mens à toi même … hurla ma conscience _

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux. Ma raison disait vrai. J'essayais de me mentir. Mais le fait accompli était devant mes yeux. Ou en tout cas, il l'avait été. Tout à coup, la porte de l'entrée claqua. Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Mes membres étaient bloquées, pétrifiés. Ma mère entra dans la cuisine, suivit de Carlisle, de Sam et de Seth … J'avais l'impression de regarder quelqu'un d'autre à présent. Ma mère me secoua un peu. Aucune réaction. Je voulais crier, pleurer, m'effondrer. Mais rien ne passa sur mon visage. Aucune expression. Aucun sentiment. J'étais vide, comme une coquille sans habitant. Mon esprit était parti bien loin, dès lors que j'avais découvert le secret de Seth. J'étais immobile, mais intérieurement, c'était l'enfer.

-Ma rose, je t'en prie … parle nous. Me supplia t-elle

Inconcevable.

-Elisabeth … dis quelque chose. Répéta-t-elle

Impossible.

-Elle est sous le choc, Mia. Prononça Carlisle

Réaliste.

-Tout est de ma faute … souffla Seth en passant ses mains sur son visage

-Non … réussis-je à articuler

Je posais mon regard sur lui. Il y avait de la peine, de la souffrance, de la peur, dans celui-ci. Je fis une veine tentative de sourire. Je crois que ce n'était pas réussi. Je fixais ma mère. Incrédule. Comment avait-elle pu me cacher un truc pareil. D'une telle immensité.

-Explique-moi …

-Ma rose …

-Je pense que je mérité une explication, non ?! Un homme m'a attaqué dans la rue, Seth c'est transformé en une sorte de loup ! Alors, je crois que tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe !

Elle tomba sur la chaise d'en face. Carlisle posa sa paume sur son épaule

-Elle a raison. Il est temps qu'elle sache.

-Mais Carlisle … !

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix ! Dit Sam

Ils s'assirent tous à mes côtés. Seth s'apprêtait à sortit.

-Reste ici, Seth. Tu es concerné par son histoire, désormais.

Carlisle sortit un vieux livre, aux reliures dorées. Il me regarda avec intensité.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir tout savoir ?

-A moins que vous ayez quelque chose qui puisse me faire oublier ce que je viens de voir …

-Alors il faut commencer par Sam. Explique lui d'abord.

Je me tournais vers l'homme à la peau brune.

-Ta mère t'a déjà raconté les légendes des tributs indiennes ?

-Oui.

-Bien, alors tu connais une bonne partie de l'histoire. La transformation, est transmise par les gênes. Seth est un loup-garou, je le suis également. Toute la bande que tu as vu au lycée, aussi. Il y a beaucoup de chose qui font que nous nous transformons. La colère, la peur, les vampires …

Mes yeux s'arrondirent, tandis que je levais un sourcil.

-Les vampires ?! Vous êtes sérieux ?

Carlisle ouvrit le livre.

-Les vampires sont partout, ce ne sont pas des mythes. J'en suis un.

J'eus un énorme mouvement de recul sur ma chaise. Des loups-garous, des vampires … Oula ! Ça faisait trop pour moi. Beaucoup trop.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas comme celui qui t'a attaqué. Je ne me nourris pas de sang humain. Mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas de ça que je dois te parler.

-Que devez-vous me révéler alors ?

-Ton histoire. Celle de ta mère.

-Mia ?

Son regard changea. J'eus peur de comprendre. Je secouais la tête.

-Mia n'est que ta mère adoptive.

Je me redressais.

-Alors j'ai vécu 16 ans dans le mensonge ?

-Elle l'a fait pour te protéger.

-Et de quoi ?

-C'est justement là, que l'histoire commence …

_Il faut d'abord, que je te parle un peu des vampires. Il existe beaucoup de clan , dans le monde. Seulement, il y en a un plus fort que les autres. Ils se nomment, les Volturis. __**( Il me montra une gravure, avec les hommes que j'avais vu dans mes cauchemars)**__ Ils sont puissants, très influents dans notre monde. Ils décrètent les règles, les font appliquer … punissent ceux qui ne les respectent pas. Il y a Marcus, capable de sentir les relations entre les gens. Caïus, qui n'a pas vraiment de don particulier, extrêmement cruel et bon à la guerre. Et enfin, celui qui les dirige tous. Aro. Il peut lire dans les pensées, simplement en touchant une personne. Ils ont à leurs ordres, plusieurs vampires, ayant des dons, tous aussi dévastateurs, que forts. _

_À présent que tu les connais, il est temps que je te parle de ta mère. Elle s'appelait Angelica. Une femme très belle, une humaine. Les traits doux, les yeux azur, les cheveux blond cuivré. Elle était d'une très grande beauté. Elle tomba sous le charme d'Aro, tout comme il tomba sous le sien. Bien sûr, il cacha son amour aux autres. Il ne voulait, en aucun cas, que l'un des deux autres dirigeants, lui fasse du mal. Il arriva donc, à faire passer tout cela inaperçu. Ce fut plus compliqué pour ta mère. _

_-_Pourquoi ? Demandais-je

_C'était une chasseuse de vampire. Ceux qui faisaient la même chose qu'elle, la renièrent. Ils voulaient la tuer. Alors, Aro la cacha dans leur château, à Volterra. Leur idylle ne dura pas plus que quelques mois, à cause de la vraie nature d'Aro. Elle était enfermée dans une tour, tous les jours. Ne pouvant sortir. Très vite, elle s'enfuit et tomba amoureuse d'un autre vampire, Thalion. Ton père. Le cœur d'Aro, bien qu'il est cessé de battre, fut brisé. Il entra dans une colère noire, lorsqu'il apprit qu'un enfant était né du fruit de cet amour. Elle redoubla, lorsqu'il sut que Thalion avait transformé Angelica, pour qu'elle vive. Ta mère te confia à Mia, afin qu'elle te cache aux Volturis. Elle fut tuée, ainsi que Thalion. Et depuis ce jour, ils ne cessent de te chercher. Nous ne pensions pas qu'ils te trouveraient. Surtout ici, dans la réserve indienne. _

_-_Pourquoi me veulent-t-ils ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres, Elisabeth.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

-Tu es né de l'union, d'une humaine et d'un vampire. Tu es mi-mortelle, mi-immortelle. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que Mia a demandé à une sorcière d'une ancienne tribut, de créer une potion, capable de réduire tes capacités de vampire. À ce jour, il n'y a rien qui te relie à notre monde.

-Mes capacités ?

-Oui. Tu as un don, très spécial, que nous avons tenu secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un don extrêmement puissant. Que n'importe qui, pourrait convoiter. Pour le pouvoir. Mais il n'y a pas que ça …

-Quoi d'autre ? Je suis prête à tout entendre pour maintenant.

-Si jamais nous arrêtons de te donner ce qui contrôle tes pouvoirs, tu ne vieilliras plus. Jusque là, tu as pu grandir à une vitesse normale. Si nous stoppons tout ça, tu deviendras ce que tu es réellement.

Mon monde s'effondrait. Lentement. Me laissant le temps de souffrir. Me laissant le temps de me tordre de douleur. Pas à l'extérieur, bien sûr. Tout cela, c'était mon esprit qui l'endurait. Je ne voulais rien laisser paraître.

Celle que je croyais être ma mère, ne l'était pas. Ma mère biologique, était une chasseuse de vampire, qui est morte pour me sauver. Un clan puissant, était à ma poursuite. Alors tout ce que l'on raconte est vrai … C'était comme si je me retrouvais dans un film. Vous savez, le genre où la fille a une immense différence, sans le savoir. Puis, tout lui arrive d'un seul coup.

Carlisle fouilla dans sa sacoche, et en sortit un carnet bleu marine. Vieux, à en voir son état.

-Tiens, il appartenait à Angelica. Je pense qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il te revienne.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le cahier. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre. Je n'y arrivais pas. C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

-Tu aurais pu tout me dire, depuis 16 ans … tu aurais pu tout m'avouer, quand tu as eu cette fichue conversation l'autre jour.

Il y avait une pointe d'amertume dans ma voix.

-Comment ?

Dans la sienne, il y avait le désespoir.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle. Lorsque vous m'avez soi-disant trouvé dans les bois.

-Elisabeth …

-TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LE CACHER ! Hurlais-je en tapant du poing sur la table, et en me levant

Elle ne broncha pas. Personne ne le fit.

-Tu aurais pu me raconter tout ça, depuis très longtemps. Mais tu as préféré que je vive sans me connaître. Tu aurais au moins pu me dire, que tu n'étais pas ma mère. Au lieu de me faire croire, que nous étions une famille parfaite !

-J'ai fait ça pour te protéger de la mort !

-Eh bien tu aurais dû me laisser à mon sort.

-Elisabeth !

-Tu savais même pour Seth, depuis le début tu savais ce qu'il était. Vous le saviez tous.

L'interpellé changea d'expression.

-Alors, comme on est dans les révélations, vous allez tous me dire, ce que c'est cette histoire d'imprégnation dont vous parliez la dernière fois !

Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard. Ils n'allaient pas me le dire. Une colère noire monta en moi. J'envoyais la coupe en cristal remplit d'eau en face de moi, voler dans le mur d'en face, et partis de la cuisine. Les poings serrés, je marchais à grand pas vers la porte de derrière. Ma mère m'appelait. Rien que dire, « ma mère », me donner des frissons à présent. Mon corps étaient traversé de tremblements violemment. La haine piquait chaque partie de mon être. 16 ans de mensonge. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Et en plus par une personne, qui m'était chère. Lorsque je poussais la porte en verre, je ne calculais pas vraiment, avec quelle force je l'avais ouverte. Alors que je descendais les marches, j'entendis le verre exploser contre les briques.

Il devait être tard. L'herbe était mouillée, la lune était à son point culminant. J'oubliais que j'étais potentiellement en danger, et me dirigeais dans les bois derrière chez moi. Le froid frappait mes jambes, mon cou. Rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. La tristesse, se mélangeait à la rage. Le calme dont je faisais preuve d'habitude, s'était envolé. Des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber, entre les branches des sapins. Elle se mêlèrent à mes larmes. Mes sanglots, ressemblaient à des cris de douleur. Ma poitrine se tordait dans tous les sens, possible et inimaginable.

-Elisabeth ! Hurla Seth

Je m'arrêtais net, et me retournais. Il était juste là, à quelques mètres. J'aurais dû lui en vouloir. Cependant, quelque chose faisait que je n'y arrivais pas. Je lui en avais voulu tout à l'heure. Mais finalement, nous n'étions pas si différent …

La pluie avait trempé mes vêtements, et mes cheveux. Pas les siens. Il avait dû courir pour me retrouver. Il s'approcha de moi.

-Je t'en prie … dis moi que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Le priais-je

Il me colla contre lui.

-Dis moi, que je vais me réveiller et que tout sera normal. Ma mère sera encore ma mère. Toi tu ne seras encore qu'un garçon. Et moi … je serais encore moi.

-Viens, je vais te ramener. On finira de parler chez toi. Tu vas être malade.

Il mit sa veste sur mes épaules, passa un bras sous mes genoux, et l'autre derrière mon dos. Je m'agrippais à sa nuque, et posais ma tête, dans le creux de son cou. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent encore plus à son manteau. Les battements de mon cœur se calmèrent. Je sentais son pouce, caresser un peu ma jambe. Sa peau était toujours brûlante. Ce qui créait un énorme contraste, avec la mienne.

J'ouvris les yeux. Il regardait droit devant lui, mais tourna son regard vers moi, au moment où il se rendit compte que je le fixais. Il m'offrit un fin sourire, je tentais de lui rendre.

Le chaud de la maison nous recouvra. J'entendais le bruit des gouttes d'eau tomber sur le plancher. Il passa devant la cuisine. Ma mère n'était plus là, les autres également. Il monta les escaliers, entra dans ma chambre, et me posa sur mon lit. Je grelottais, et il passa une couverture en plus de sa veste. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Assez gênant je dois dire. Il s'assit sur le sol, devant moi.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda t-il d'une voix coupable

Je redressais la tête.

-Je ne t'en voudrais jamais Seth.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses réellement de moi, là maintenant. Un jour tu m'abandonneras, comme …

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il tenta de les cacher. Je m'agenouillais près de lui, et posais une de mes mains sur son visage.

-Je ne te laisserais pas.

-Elle aussi disait ça …

-Qui, elle ?

-J'ai fréquenté une fille, quelques mois avant que tu n'arrives. Je ne lui ai jamais dit mon secret. Sauf qu'un jour, elle est venue chez moi sans me prévenir. J'étais sortie avec la meute, et quand je suis rentrée, elle était là. Sauf que, nous étions tous sous notre forme de loup. Quand elle a vu que je suis redevenue moi, elle n'a pas accepté ce que j'étais. J'en ai souffert longtemps, puis j'ai compris que je ne l'avais jamais aimé.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est … un truc de loup.

-Oh … alors c'est ça l'imprégnation ?

-Euh … en quelque sorte, mais je t'expliquerais plus tard.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu me caches encore ?! Dis-je en rigolant

-Quelque chose … tu verras.

-Quand même … je ne suis pas comme elle. Regarde ! Je ne suis pas mieux dans mon genre. Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu es … je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de çà, je ne pourrais pas …

-Est-ce-que tu est train d'insinuer que tu m'aimes ?

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, et m'attira vers lui. Mes joues prirent une teinte rouge. Mon cœur s'emballa. Il me fixa et rit. J'étais prise au piège.

-Peut-être … Avouais-je avec un petit sourire

Il effleura ma joue du bout des doigts.

-J'aimerais bien …

Je relevais les yeux. Il rougissait aussi à vue d'œil. À mon tour de rire. Alors c'était bien vrai. Il m'aimait. J'avais des papillons plein le ventre. Mon regard était rivé sur lui. J'en oubliais presque ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans rien dire, il commença à se relever.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Sam.

Il s'en allait déjà …

-Je reviens après. Dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées

Je hochais la tête et le regardais partir. La raison me revint, quelques minutes après son départ. Je décidais de changer de vêtements. Leggings et débardeur blanc. Je séchais rapidement mes cheveux, qui étaient encore noyés. Le collier caché dans le livre, refit son apparition dans mon esprit. Je me dirigeais jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ma peur grimpa. Je m'apprêtais à le prendre, ma paume caressait le livre. Quand Seth arriva, je me reculais. Il avait le carnet de ma mère biologique dans les mains. Double terreur.

-Sam me l'a donné. Je lui ai dit que tu n'en voudrais pas, mais …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas … ça va.

Je m'assis sur le lit, et il se mit à côté de moi. Le cahier, toujours en main. Il se rendit compte, que je n'allais pas le prendre, alors il le posa sur ma table de chevet. De nouvelles larmes pointèrent.

-Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée.

J'étais sur le point de craquer. L'explosion n'était vraiment pas loin. Je pris une grande inspiration.

-_De la force, Elisabeth … de la force et du courage. _

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Je suis là, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu sais ?

Je me jetais sur lui, et soupirais de joie.

-Merci …

-Tout est de ma faute …

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Si je ne t'avais pas proposé de sortir, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. À cause de moi, tu vas même louper le bal.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

-Ta mère, enfin Mia … ne veut plus que tu sortes vu ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir. Tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors. Je me sens coupable.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a commandé cette attaque de vampire ! Ricanais-je

-Je sais, mais je vais trouver une solution ! Si tu veux, je passerais la soirée avec toi, ici. C'est dans quelques jours, d'ici là, j'aurais bien trouvé quelque chose qu'on pourra faire.

-Dans quelques jours ?!

-Euh oui … Lili c'est légèrement trompée dans les dates.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, si tu y vas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre …

Je cachais mon visage, avant qu'il ne remarque l'expression affichée dessus. Il avait sorti ça avec une telle simplicité. Comme s'il avait dit bonjour à quelqu'un. Je n'avais, décidément, jamais rencontré une personne comme lui. Ou pour laquelle, je ressentais la même chose que pour lui. Vous allez dire, ce n'est que de l'amour. Non. Pour moi, c'était encore plus fort.

Dans ses bras, le temps s'arrêtait. Rien ne pouvait plus nous toucher. Nous blesser. Tous mes soucis s'en allaient. Toute la vérité, s'évaporait. Avec lui, je m'en allais ailleurs. Dans un monde, où la tristesse n'a pas sa place.

Je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre lui. Tous les sentiments négatifs, disparaissaient, lorsqu'il était près de moi.

Il y a des gens dans le monde, qui vous rende plus résistant aux épreuves. Pour moi, il était une de ces personnes, si rares. J'avais l'impression, qu'il avait toujours était à mes côtés. Et je savais, qu'il y serait, pour toujours. Peu m'importe qu'il m'ait caché, une grande partie de sa vie.

Je l'avais regardé différemment pendant quelques minutes. Il avait juste fallut, que je croise son regard, pour voir que c'était encore lui. Que rien n'avait changé. Oui, c'était un loup-garou … mais c'est cela, qui faisait sa particularité.

* * *

_Eh voilà, c'est fini ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et que ce chapitre, vous laisse donc avec beaucoup d'idées pour la suite ! _

_Petit résumé du prochain : Elisabeth va finalement décider de prendre ce mystérieux carnet. Elle est loin de se douter, qu'il renferme un énorme secret. Quelque chose que personne ne sait. Petit point de vue de Seth, afin de vous faire voir, ce qu'il pense de tout cela. _

_C'est sur ce résumé, que je vous laisse. :) _

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ^^ Et le bal approche ... _


	9. Un choix

_Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ^^ _

_Petit résumé : Comme promis, petit POV de Seth, où il va se rendre compte que Mia, en sait plus qu'il n'y parait. Découvrez ensuite, comment Elisabeth vit sa quarantaine depuis ce fameux soir. Tout se passe plutôt, mais un événement et un message, va venir tout perturbé. Une nouvelle partie de Mia, va être mise au jour (en partie)._

_Des vies sont en dangers, Elisabeth doit prendre une décision, même si Seth ... va lui faire une nouvelle révélation. _

_Merci à Zipi ;) Voilà la réponse à ta review : _

**_Ne t'inquiète pas, le baiser arrivera un peu plus tard, même si dans ce chapitre, je l'avoue j'aurai pu en caser un. Un gros en plus plaide coupable ;p Mais j'ai une idée derrière la tête Hihi. _**

**_Pour ce qui est, du point de vue, sur ta question de l'imprégnée, j'avoue que je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle ^o^. Mais de mon côté, on m'apprendrait quelque chose comme ça, je serai concentrée sur les révélations de l'instant, et pour les autres je verrai bien ensuite. Disons que ça ne me passerait pas par la tête à ce moment là. _**

**_Pour le coup des sentiments de Seth, j'avoue que l'histoire est floue, mais tu vas justement comprendre à la fin du chapitre. _**

**_Sur ce j'espère que le chapitre te plaira, même si je n'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaite x) _**

_Je vous laisse donc voir ce nouveau chapitre, plein de rebondissements. _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

_POV Seth _

Mia était assise en face de moi dans le salon. Je surveillais du coin de l'œil, Elisabeth dans le jardin. Ses longs cheveux bruns, ondulaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Sa peau, pâle, luisait avec le coucher du soleil. Si j'avais su un jour, qu'une jeune fille comme elle, cachait un si grand secret.

À présent, je ressentais ce que Jacob avait éprouvé avec Renesmée. La sensation si forte, qu'elle pourrait filer entre mes doigts. Que je pouvais la perdre à chaque instant.

Je me fichais de sa nature, qu'elle soit un vampire ou non. Il y avait une peur, qui me tiraillait. Il y avait la menace, qu'elle arrête un jour, le traitement qui la gardait humaine. Mortelle. Je ne voulais pas, la voir rester jeune, alors que moi … j'étais condamnée à mourir, un jour ou l'autre. Alors, la voir, figée à l'âge de 16 ans, aurait été une torture pour moi. Tout comme savoir qu'elle était potentiellement en danger.

-Elle ne tardera pas à t'avouer ses sentiments … dit Mia

Je la dévisageais.

-Je pense qu'elle attend juste que tu fasses le premier pas.

-Il faut que je lui parle de l'imprégnation avant.

-Oui, ce serait mieux pour elle … de savoir qu'elle finira sa vie, avec toi. Et qu'elle ne connaîtra personne d'autre. Je suis sûre, qu'inconsciemment, elle le sait. Son esprit veut juste l'entendre, de vive voix.

-Je lui dirais bientôt. Je veux juste que ce soit le bon moment.

-Je sais que tu as souffert avant Seth. Sache qu'elle ne te fera pas la même chose.

Je lui adressais un fin sourire. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant d'autant de choses ?

-J'ai peur pour elle tous les jours, tu sais … toute la journée, j'imagine le pire. Qu'ils l'emmènent, qu'ils lui fassent du mal. Ils en sont capables.

-Je l'ai bien vu lors de la bataille pour Renesmée. Je la protégerais. Même si je dois mourir. Sa vie compte plus pour moi, que la mienne.

Je me levais, mettant un point final à cette conversation.

_POV Elisabeth _

La musique résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je tenais fermement mon arc, me concentrant pour atteindre la cible. Une grande inspiration. Je décochais la flèche, qui se planta dans le mille. C'est incroyable à quel point, cela me détendait. Toute la colère en moi, s'évanouissait soudain, lorsque le coup partait. Je pris une autre flèche dans le carquois, et bandais l'arc. Une brise commença à souffler, agitant mes cheveux. Je plissais les yeux pour voir quelque chose, et me redressais encore plus. Tout à coup, je sentis des bras passer autour de ma taille, et je sursautais. La flèche s'envola, et manqua le panneau en bois. J'enlevais mes écouteurs, et me retournais. Seth.

-Je t'ai fait peur ?! Dit-il en riant

Je lui lançais un regard-qui-tue.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée …

Il me fit une tête de chien battu, et un sourire naquit sur mon visage.

-Viens avec moi, chercher la flèche.

Il hocha la tête, et me suivit. C'est bien parce qu'il est là que ma mère me laisse sortir. Le jardin était le seul endroit, où je pouvais aller, s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Comme si le salon, allait pouvoir me sauver d'une attaque de vampire !

Lili avait essayé de savoir pourquoi je ne revenais toujours pas, alors je dus prétexter la mononucléose. Ou pour Lili, la maladie du baiser. Alors, imaginez un peu sa réaction … Oui, oui, elle croyait que Seth avait sauté le pas. Mais non, pas du tout. Enfin, il avait bien fallu que je trouve une excuse, qui ne paraissait pas … étrange.

Nous étions toujours en train de marcher, à la recherche de la flèche. Elle était partie beaucoup plus loin, que ce que j'avais cru. Nous nous étions enfoncés dans les bois, et la peur monta encore plus en moi, que d'habitude. Je vivais dans la crainte tous les jours, mais à l'extérieur … c'était encore pire. Seth n'était pas loin derrière moi, il surveillait chaque bruit qu'il entendait. Depuis deux jours, il ne m'avait pas quitté. Il était resté avec moi. Je me demandais parfois, si ça l'embêtait. Il m'avait déjà affirmé que non. Je ne le croyais pas.

J'aperçus les plumes colorées de ma flèche, et m'approchais. Je la ramassais, et Seth s'arrêta de marcher. Il regardait ma main. Mon pouls s'accéléra. La pointe de la flèche était explosée en mille morceaux. Il n'y avait pas d'arbre, ni de racines à l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Les bouts, étaient éparpillés dans la terre. Je courus presque, vers Seth. Il me prit doucement le bras, et m'entraîna hors de la forêt. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il devait être 18h. Je tournais ma tête dans tous les sens, cherchant un mouvement, un craquement de branches. Le chant des oiseaux, m'inquiétait encore plus. C'était beaucoup trop calme, à mon goût. Par chance, nous arrivâmes chez moi, plus vite. Seth referma bien la porte derrière lui. Ma mère sortit dans le couloir, et elle se raidit lorsqu'elle vit la flèche cassée.

OoOoOoO

Carlisle et Sam, étaient arrivés depuis peu. Ma mère les avait appelés, dès que nous étions rentrés. Alors me revoilà, assise à la table de cuisine. Comme il y a, deux jours. Ils me fixaient tous, se demandant sûrement, pourquoi ils perdaient autant de temps avec moi. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un fardeau.

-Il faut que nous renforcions encore plus la garde autour d'elle. Dit ma mère

-Ce n'est pas la solution. Un jour où l'autre, elle devra les affronter, Mia. Répliqua Carlisle

-Je sais à quoi tu penses ! Je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener à Volterra ! C'est beaucoup trop risqué. Te rends-tu comptes de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Ce n'est pas sain pour elle ! S'écria Sam

-Je ne la perdrais pas, c'est clair ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils la tuent.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils feront. Ils voudront d'abord savoir de quoi elle est capable. Tenta Carlisle

-Et tu crois que c'est mieux ! Ils la garderont avec eux pour toujours, et la transformeront !

Je me levais, ne pouvant plus les entendre, et partis. J'en avais assez de les voir débattre sur ma vie. Depuis quand, un individu décidait de ce que l'autre devait faire. Je claquais bien la porte de la chambre, afin qu'ils comprennent, que j'étais en colère. Je me collais dos au mur, et me laissais tomber. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Qu'avais-je fait, pour mériter tout cela ? Je ne demandais qu'une vie, où des vampires ne seraient pas à ma poursuite. Mon regard se posa sur quelque chose qui était tombé au sol. Le collier des Volturis. Je me levais pour aller le ramasser. Le rubis s'était un peu craqué, à cause de la chute. D'ailleurs, le livre était juste à côté. L'atmosphère se refroidit. J'avais peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait …

-Je vois que tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai laissé la dernière fois …

Tous mes membres commencèrent à trembler. Je me retournais, et vis le vampire qui m'avait pourchassé dans les bois. Je m'apprêtais à appeler ma mère, quand il m'arrêta.

-Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Je ne voudrais pas que tes cris, alarment ceux dehors.

-Ils vont savoir que vous êtes là, tôt ou tard.

-Je suis ne pas là pour te faire du mal. Plutôt … pour te passer un message de mon maître.

Il fit un pas vers moi. Je sortis discrètement mon téléphone de ma poche arrière. Il continuait toujours à s'avancer. J'appuyais sur la touche raccourcie pour appeler Seth, il décrocha.

-J'écoute. L'encourageais-je

-Il t'attend au château, en Italie.

-Et si je n'y vais pas ?

-Je crains fort, qu'il n'arrive malheur à ceux que tu aimes. Surtout à ce jeune loup …

Mon visage tout entier se désintégra.

-Je suis sûre que tu t'en voudrais, s'il était blessé … ou tué. Je pense que tu tiens énormément à lui …

Il tournait autour de moi, comme un vautour n'attendant que la mort de sa proie.

-Je crois que j'ai visé juste, n'est-ce-pas ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, il comprit que je l'avais dupé.

-N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. Les Volturis, ne donnent pas de secondes chances.

Il sauta par la fenêtre et Seth et les autres, entrèrent à ce moment là. Ma mère se jeta sur moi, et me serra contre elle. J'étais presque en train d'étouffer.

-Elisabeth, tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta t-elle

-Je vais bien.

-Carlisle, Seth ! Il faut le suivre ! Décréta Sam

A cet instant précis, je n'eus pas peur pour moi. Mais pour _lui._ Carlisle et Sam sortirent en courant, je rattrapais Seth avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

-Je t'en prie n'y va pas !

Il me dévisagea, comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Mais aussitôt, son regard doux reprit sa place. Ma plainte, ressemblait plutôt à un hurlement de douleur. On allait m'arracher une partie de moi, et je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer. Il posa une de ses mains sur ma joue, et colla son front au mien.

-Il ne va rien m'arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas …

-Seth ! Appela Sam

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, se recula et commença à partir.

-S'il te plaît … l'implorais-je

- Je vais revenir, je te le promets.

J'allais le suivre, mais ma mère m'en empêcha.

-NON SETH ! Il va te tuer ! RESTE !

Elle s'accrocha encore plus à mon T-Shirt. Je criais encore et encore, son nom. Des larmes glissèrent le long de mon visage, le long de mon cou. Je m'agitais, afin qu'elle me libère. La terreur parcourait chaque partie de moi.

-Tu ne comprends pas qu'ils vont lui faire du mal !

-Il n'est pas seul, Elisabeth. Tout va bien.

Je la pris dans mes bras, mon monde ne tenait plus qu'à elle. Mon existence. Je savais qu'il serait blessé, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Ma mère caressa mes cheveux lentement, tout en embrassant le dessus de mon crâne. Ce n'était pas ça, qui allait me calmer. Seth courait un énorme danger.

Alors, elle fredonna un air. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa chanson. Elle était envoûtante, elle embrouillait l'esprit. Mon corps commença à s'affaisser, elle me retint par la taille. Mes yeux se fermaient, sans que je puisse lutter contre la fatigue. Je ne pensais qu'à ce qui allait arriver aux autres, lorsqu'ils trouveront les Volturis. Ils allaient rencontrer leur trépas, sans le savoir. La musique effaça toute trace de souffrance de mon esprit. Ce son était si mélodieux, si mystérieux. Je ne voulais pas dormir, je ne devais pas … Voyant que je continuais à résister, elle chanta plus fort. Les murs dansaient autour de moi. L'air retentissait toujours dans la pièce, mais je ne percevais plus que lui. Ma mère me touchait toujours, cependant, je ne sentais plus rien. Les paroles du vampire, s'ajoutèrent à la berceuse. Je ne pouvais plus me battre. Mes forces, me quittèrent peu à peu. Je m'agrippais à ma mère, ne voulant pas partir dans mes rêves les plus profonds. Car je savais, qu'il n'y aurait que le noir, et la mort qui m'attendrait.

-Seth … soufflais-je avant de m'endormir

OoOoOoO

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau, je me trouvais dans le salon. Mes idées étaient encore un peu floues. Je m'assis, toujours presque inconsciente. Ma mère était installée dans le fauteuil en face du mien. C'est alors, que je me rappelais la berceuse, et tout le reste.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

-Quoi ?

-La chanson de tout à l'heure, celle qui m'a endormi.

-Elisabeth, je …

-Ah non ! Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as encore caché cette fois-ci ?

-Eh bien, en réalité … je suis …

La porte d'entrée claqua, je me levais, en me tenant à l'accoudoir. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

-Mia ! Aide-nous !

Sam et un autre garçon, aux cheveux bruns, portaient Seth. Ils le mirent sur le divan. Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui, et passais ma main sur sa joue. Il respirait difficilement, et je voyais que chaque inspiration, le faisait souffrir. Il avait des coupures, partout sur les bras.

-Que c'est-il passé, Edward ? Demanda ma mère

-Jane. Dit-il simplement

-Encore cette vipère !

-Ils ont dit, que c'était un avertissement.

Alors ils allaient bel et bien mettre en œuvre, ce qu'il m'avait dit. Seth avait été le premier, qui serait le prochain ? Ma mère m'apporta une compresse, avec de l'alcool. Ils s'en allèrent tous les trois dehors. Sûrement pour parler de choses, que je ne devais pas savoir. C'est là, que Seth ouvrit les yeux.

-Elisabeth … chuchota-t-il

-Chut … tu dois te reposer.

Je commençais à passer le bout de tissu, sur ses plaies. Ce qui lui arracha des gémissements. Je lui apportais un verre d'eau.

-Tu sais … l'imprégnation ?

Je relevais les yeux, tandis que je passais toujours l'alcool sur ses entailles.

-Oui.

-Je pense, qu'il faut que je t'explique ce que c'est.

-Vas-y.

-Tu vois, c'est vraiment difficile à décrire. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un coup de foudre, mais en même temps, ça y ressemble, c'est juste dix fois plus fort. Quand un loup s'imprègne, il n'y a plus que la personne qu'il aime, qui compte à ses yeux. Il pourrait mourir pour elle. Elle pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi, il le ferait. Il ne peut pas vivre sans elle_. _Il deviendrait n'importe qui. Il trahirait même ses amis, sa famille ...

_-_Waouh …

Je ne quittais toujours pas ses yeux. Il ne me disait pas tout.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelque chose de ce genre existait.

Il rit un peu, mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre.

-Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire, que tu as compris que tu n'aimais pas la fille avec laquelle tu étais.

Il rougit à vue d'œil.

-En fait, quand j'ai dit, que je croyais l'aimer, je voulais dire, que je pensais être imprégné.

-Alors comment tu as su, que tu n'étais pas imprégné d'elle ?

-Euh … c'est … je m'en suis rendue compte quand … quand on s'est vu pour la première. Quand on s'est rentré dedans, devant les casiers …

Il frôla ma joue, du bout des doigts. Je voyais qu'il luttait pour ne pas sombrer. Mon cœur s'emballa.

-_Est-ce-que ça veut dire que … ? s'extasia ma conscience _

-Elisabeth, je … euh … je ne suis pas doué pour dire des trucs comme ça.

Il me faisait rire quand il ne trouvait plus ses mots.

-Je me suis imprégné de toi …

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Depuis le temps, que j'en rêvais. Même dans mes plus beaux songes, ça ne résonnait pas si bien.

-Je t'aime, Elisabeth.

Un rire joyeux, sortit de ma bouche.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-J'avais peur … de m'être encore trompé.

-Je t'aime aussi, Seth … soupirais-je

Sa paume caressait toujours ma joue. Je fermais doucement les yeux, et posais ma main sur la sienne. J'avais peur de dormir, et de me réveiller. Ça semblait si parfait … que ça ne pouvait être vrai. Je sentis son bras tomber, et lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je découvris qu'il dormait. Bon, eh bien, je crois que c'est la réalité. Je pris une couverture, et la mis sur lui délicatement. Regrettant qu'il est sombré. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda celui qui s'appelait Edward

-Bien … il est juste exténuer.

Ma mère passa dans le couloir, et alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Mon regard se posa sur Seth. Les menaces du vampire, rodaient encore dans ma tête.

« _Les Volturis ne donnent pas de secondes chances … »_

Seth avait utilisé sa première. La prochaine, lui serait certainement fatale. Je n'avais qu'une seule alternative.

-Carlisle est là ?

-Oui, il est dehors.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Carlisle me fixa, sachant probablement ce que j'allais lui demander. Je m'assis sur les marches du perron.

-Ça ne peut pas durer ainsi. Commençais-je

-Mia ne veut pas que tu sois mise en danger.

-En faisant ça, je menace leurs vies.

-Je le sais … mais tu comprends, elle n'a que toi.

- Il faut régler tout ça, avant qu'il n'y est des morts.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Carlisle, emmenez-moi à Volterra

Je savais que mon choix était totalement fou. Seulement, je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, à attendre que l'un d'eux ne meurt. C'était ma vie, mes décisions, mes erreurs. Si pour sauver leurs vies, je devais sacrifier ma liberté, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Tu es consciente, qu'il n'y survivra pas si tu ne reviens pas ?

-J'ai l'espoir qu'ils m'écoutent, et me laissent vivre.

-Si Aro te désire là-bas, je pense que c'est parce qu'il veut voir, si tu es une menace pour eux. Mais comme le sort de la sorcière, fait toujours effet … peut-être qu'il y a un espoir, effectivement.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence. Durant lesquelles, je ne percevais que Seth, qui me disait qu'il m'aimait. Je savais que ce que je faisais, allait être comme une trahison pour eux … pour lui. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi-même. C'était si cruel de ma part … de partir. Mais voir, qu'ils l'avaient déjà presque mis K.O, me faisait réagir. Je l'aimais tellement … je ne pouvais pas mettre en péril sa vie, ni celle de ma mère.

-Très bien, alors je t'emmènerai là-bas.

-Merci …

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'avais attendu que ma mère, soit bien endormie afin d'aller chercher des affaires. Carlisle était dans la voiture. Il m'attendait. Je glissais le carnet d'Angelica dans mon sac, et descendis. Seth était toujours allongé dans le canapé, en train de dormir. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, et déchirais un papier du bloc note.

_Je pars à Volterra. _

_Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir … _

_Je ne peux pas mettre vos vie en danger. _

_Je vous aime … _

_Elisabeth _

Ça sonnait un peu comme un mot d'adieux, mais je ne bannissais pas l'idée, que ce voyage … serait peut-être, la dernière chose que je ferais. Je regardais Seth encore une fois. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, et je les essuyais d'un revers de la main. Le moteur de la voiture, retentissait dehors. Je m'avançais vers lui, et embrassais son front, comme il l'avait fait avec moi.

-Je t'aime … dis-je dans un sanglot

Je me reculais et partis, en faisant bien attention, de ne pas claquer la porte trop fort. Il y avait Edward et une jeune femme dans la voiture. Il restait une place à l'avant. La mienne. Je m'installais sur le siège, Carlisle effaça mes dernières larmes.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous les empêcherons de te garder avec eux.

Je hochais la tête. Tentant de me rassurer.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui, allons-y …

La route commença à défiler devant mes yeux. J'inspirais un grand coup. Si seulement j'avais eu un autre choix …

* * *

_Et voilà c'est fini ! _

_Alors vous avez aimé ? _

_J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec celui là. x( _

_Petit résumé du prochain : Comment se sent Elisabeth, durant le trajet qui la mènera peut-être à la mort ? Découvrez la réaction de Mia et de Seth, lorsqu'ils découvriront le message qu'elle leur a laissé. Voyez ensuite, le ressenti de notre protégée, lorsqu'elle arrivera à Volterra. Comment se passera l'entrevue avec Aro, et les autres. Eisabeth, va t'elle tenir son choix jusqu'au bout ? _

_Je vous dis à bientôt ! :) _


	10. Volterra

_Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre :) _

_A propos du dernier chapitre, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que pour la "berceuse" je m'étais inspirée de celle du film Le Labyrinthe de Pan ^^. _

_Sur ce je dis merci à Zipi, glagla60800, wolf2242 Et La Plume De Sucre ;D _

_Petit résumé de ce chapitre : Découvrez donc comment se passe le début de ce voyage, comment se sent Elisabeth après qu'elle ait trahi ceux qu'elle aime afin de les sauver ? Comment vont réagir Seth, et Mia ? Vont-ils la retrouver ou simplement attendre ... _

_Je vous laisse voir tout ça ... _

_Bonne Lecture :D _

* * *

La route défilait encore et encore. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que nous étions partis. L'aéroport se rapprochait de plus en plus. Mon cœur se tordait dans tous les sens. Je m'en voulais tellement de faire subir ça à ma mère, et à Seth. Ça allait leur faire comme un coup de couteau dans le dos. Ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas, pourquoi je faisais tout ça. Enfin, peut-être que Seth pouvait savoir pourquoi, il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Mais ma mère … ça n'allait pas être la même affaire. Si je revenais, j'allais très certainement me faire tuer.

Tant que mon téléphone ne sonnait pas, c'est qu'ils n'avaient, tous les deux, pas vus le mot que j'avais laissé. Et je priais le ciel, pour qu'ils ne le voient que tard. Malheureusement, c'est généralement lorsque vous faites ce genre de coup, qu'on vous repère facilement.

Personne n'avait parlé dans la voiture, durant tout le trajet jusqu'à maintenant. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie d'entretenir une conversation dans l'instant présent. Je ne savais toujours pas qui était la brune assise aux côtés d'Edward, d'ailleurs. De temps à autre, elle m'adressait un sourire, lorsque je me retournais. Et à voir comment ils étaient accrochaient tous les deux, elle devait être sa petite-amie. En les entendants s'embrasser toutes les dix minutes, j'avais envie de sauter de la voiture. Pas parce que ça m'énerve ! Tout simplement que dans le cas présent, je risque d'avoir une aversion pour les couples durant tout le voyage.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'aéroport. Il était déjà 5h00. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, dans une voiture, c'était impossible pour moi. Peut-être que l'avion allait me porter chance. Le prochain vol, était prévu dans une heure. Heureusement, il restait quelques places de personnes, qui s'étaient désistées un peu avant. Nous nous assîmes tous sur les sièges près de la zone d'embarquement. En m'installant sur la chaise, je fis tomber mon sac. La seule chose qui se retrouva sur le sol, ce fut le cahier d'Angelica. Je le ramassais et le dévisageais, comme si c'était une personne. Quelque chose m'attirait vers lui, mais la peur me repoussait. Carlisle me fixait, essayant de deviner si j'allais l'ouvrir ou non. Je secouais doucement la tête, et le rangeais. La petite-amie d'Edward, se mit juste à côté, et se tourna vers moi.

-Au fait, moi c'est Isabella. Mais, appelle-moi plutôt Bella, d'accord ? Dit-elle en me tendant la main

-Elisabeth. Répondis-je en la lui serrant

-Tu sais, ils ne sont pas si impressionnants que ça !

Je levais un sourcil.

-Les Volturis.

Elle baissa le volume de sa voix en me disant ce nom. Si bien, que je ne l'entendis presque pas.

-Oh ! Eh bien … j'espère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne les laisserons pas te faire de mal.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne, et un frisson parcourut mon corps tout entier. C'était la même sensation que le jour où ils m'avaient trouvé dans les bois. Je me sentis faible pendant quelques minutes.

-Elisabeth, ça va ? S'inquiéta Carlisle

-Euh … je suppose que oui.

Elle me tenait toujours, ma température descendit d'un cran. Sa peau était si froide, et dur. On aurait dit du marbre. C'est alors, que je remarquais ses iris. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Carlisle, ou d'Edward. On aurait dit de l'or. Même si sa couleur, était d'une plus grande intensité. Si j'avais bien compris Carlisle la dernière fois, il ne se nourrissait pas de sang humain. Était-ce cela qui faisait la différence de couleur avec les Volturis ? En tout cas, ses propos, me laissaient donc croire qu'avec eux, j'étais en sécurité. Seulement, pourraient-ils empêcher ma mort, ou ma capture face au clan le plus puissant ? Ils n'étaient que trois, et les autres devaient être beaucoup plus nombreux que ça. Je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger, en plus de Seth et ma mère.

Soudain, je repensais à Lili. Avaient-ils déjà pensé à elle ? Après tout, je l'appréciais énormément. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi, même si je ne la connaissais pas depuis longtemps. Si c'était bel et bien le cas, elle rallongerait encore plus la liste. Pourquoi menacer tant de gens, si c'était pour me tuer ensuite ? Je n'étais en aucun cas un danger pour eux ! Mes pouvoirs, étaient bloqués par une sorte de potion !

Alors, la raison pour laquelle ils me faisaient venir, était encore vraiment floue à mes yeux. Bien qu'elle dût aussi l'être pour les autres. Carlisle, qui était parti pendant plusieurs minutes, me ramena un muffin et un thé glacé.

-Merci.

Il m'adressa un grand sourire, je lui rendis aussitôt. Je mourrais de faim, cependant, je ne le montrais pas en mangeant le gâteau. Déchirant de petits bouts. En vérité, je l'aurais bien mangé en une bouchée. Ma mère m'avait toujours appris à bien me tenir, ça n'allait pas être un biscuit qui allait m'enlever ça. Il y eut un appel micro, afin de commencer à embarquer. J'allais déposer mon sac, tendis mon billet, et passais sur la passerelle. L'avion allait être une première pour moi. Ce n'est pas le trajet qui m'effrayait malheureusement. Carlisle était à mes côtés.

-Tout se passera bien. Tenta-t-il

Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait, que je n'en avais rien à faire de ma vie. J'avais peur pour ma mère, Seth et Lili. Qu'ils me prennent à leurs places, je m'en fichais royalement. Je me recroquevillais sur le fauteuil, et fermais les yeux. Les passagers continuaient à monter à bord. Bizarrement, je sombrais d'un coup dans les bras de Morphée.

_POV Seth _

_Quelques heures plus tard … _

J'entendis les marches de l'escalier craquer. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je découvris que c'était Mia. Elle se dirigea vers moi.

-Tu vas mieux ?

Je hochais la tête. Il est vrai que toute la douleur, avait disparu. Elle regarda autour de moi.

-Elisabeth n'est pas avec toi ?

Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens. Effectivement, elle n'était pas avec moi. Est-ce-que ce que je lui avais dit hier, l'avait fait fuir ? Mia alla dans le couloir.

-Elisabeth ?! Cria-t-elle

Je me levais et allais dans la cuisine, tandis qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse. Il y avait un bout de papier sur le plan de travail. Cette écriture, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Elisabeth. Je me jetais sur le mot.

_Je pars à Volterra._

_Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir …_

_Je ne peux pas mettre vos vies en danger. _

_Je vous aime … _

_Elisabeth _

Je cherchais l'erreur, qui m'aurait prouvé que ce n'était pas elle qui avait écrit. Mon regard était rivé sur ce papier, qui en seulement deux secondes, venait de m'arracher le cœur.

-Mia … appelais-je lentement

Elle s'approcha, ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle vit ce qui était écrit. Mon corps tout entier, tremblait.

-Écoute Seth, ça va aller. On va aller la chercher.

Elle courut dans sa chambre. Je n'y croyais toujours pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourtant, c'était bien les mêmes courbes de lettres. Ses petites boucles, aux « J ».

Mia arriva près de moi, elle était déjà habillée, les clés de la voiture en mains. Elle m'arracha le message des doigts doucement, et me prit par le bras. Nous montâmes dans la voiture, et elle prit son téléphone tout en conduisant.

-Je t'en prie décroche … souffla-t-elle

Elle appelait Elisabeth. Comme si elle allait répondre. Surtout pour entendre sa mère crier qu'elle devait revenir. Elle était têtue comme une mule. Elle ne ferait largement pas demi-tour. Elle devait déjà être dans l'avion. Elle reposa le téléphone après deux tentatives, qui tombèrent à l'eau. Je fixais la route, et fermais lourdement les yeux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'on la retrouve.

_POV Elisabeth _

_Quelques heures encore plus tard … _

Mes yeux se rouvrirent, et je découvris que l'obscurité, avait laissé place au jour. J'étais toujours dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Au moins, je n'avais pas senti le départ. C'était un point positif. Je me tournais vers Carlisle.

-Nous allons bientôt atterrir.

Ah … voilà le point négatif. Vous devez vous dire que je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Oui, je me fichais de perdre la vie lors de ce voyage. Ce, dont je me fichais moins, c'était de me retrouver face à ces vampires, que je n'avais vus qu'en rêve. Étaient-ils exactement pareils que dans mes songes ? Étaient-ils si cruels ? Un coin de moi, espérait que non, pour la dernière question.

Un nouvel appel micro se fit, afin de nous annoncer notre arrivée, ainsi que la température dehors. Je vis Carlisle, Edward et Bella, se couvrirent le visage. L'avion entama lentement la descente, tandis que je les fixais toujours.

-Nous t'expliquerons dans la voiture.

Oulala … que me cachaient-ils encore ? Qu'ils allaient partir en poussières, si jamais le soleil les touchait ? Que sais-je encore … je m'attendais à tout et n'importe quoi maintenant. Ils se levèrent les premiers, je les suivis. Ils marchèrent plus que rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit où je devais récupérer mon sac. J'avais même du mal à les suivre. C'est par ailleurs, Bella qui me le récupéra. Je la remerciais, et nous allâmes vers le parking. Elle sortit des clés de la poche de son blouson. Apparemment, personne, à part elle, n'était au courant qu'elle avait une voiture. Elle se tourna vers nous.

-Les vieilles habitudes d'Alice. Rigola-t-elle en haussant les épaules

Je fus la seule, à ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Elle trouva la voiture, qui correspondait aux clés. Je m'assis, une nouvelle fois sur le siège avant. Elle passa les clés à Carlisle.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur la route, ils enlevèrent leurs couches de foulard et de capuche. C'est alors, que je vis leur peau, se mettre à briller comme s'il y avait des milliers de diamants posés dessus. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Ils rirent tous en voyant ma réaction. Je me surpris à rire avec eux. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et le rallumais. Après quelques minutes, je le sentis vibrer. Je cessais de sourire. J'avais 5 appels manqués de ma mère, et 9 de Seth. Carlisle me prit le téléphone et le posa sur le tableau de bord.

-Je répondrai si jamais ils appellent.

Je lui adressais un regard, qui voulait dire merci. La voiture était un vrai four. Je cuisais, littéralement. Ce qu'on dit sur l'Italie et sa forte chaleur, n'est pas un mythe je vous l'assure. La vitre se baissa, et l'air frais entra. Je soupirais. Nous étions à une ou deux heures de Volterra. Il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de patienter. Je ne voulais plus dormir, je n'avais pas faim.

Après seulement quelques minutes de route, Carlisle s'arrêta à une station service. Il donna quelque chose à Bella, et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle m'invita à descendre, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les toilettes. Elle bloqua la porte, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Il faut que tu te changes, avant d'y aller. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sentent ton odeur.

Alors là, c'est clair, on avait atteint la folie.

-Les humains, ont une odeur plus qu'attirante pour les vampires. Il faut que tu mettes ça …

Elle sortit d'une sacoche, la chemise en jean de Seth. Je déglutis.

-Elisabeth, les loups repoussent les vampires. En étant une, je te confirme que c'est affreux. Si tu le mets, ils ne sentiront plus ton odeur. Ils sentiront celle de Seth.

J'enlevais mon pull, à contre cœur, et passais la chemise par dessus mon débardeur. Elle me donna mon leggings et mes converses marron. Lorsque je fus changée intégralement, elle débloqua l'entrée. Je remontais dans la voiture, sous le regard de Carlisle. Il tourna la clé, et le moteur redémarra.

-Alors ? Demanda Bella

-On ne sent plus rien, si ce n'est le loup …

Je pris le col, et inspirais profondément. Ça n'avait pas une odeur si désagréable.

-Tu ne peux pas le percevoir grâce ton odorat. Dit Edward

Je me tournais d'un coup vers lui. Comment …

-Je lis dans les pensées. Avoua-t-il tout fier

Alors depuis le début, il pouvait savoir ce que je pensais … Je n'avais même plus envie de me parler à moi-même. Je pris mon sac sur mes genoux, et tombais, une nouvelle fois, sur le carnet. Il faudrait bien voir ce qu'il contient un de ces jours. Je le pris dans mes mains, et l'ouvris. Il n'y avait que des dessins dedans. Je tournais les pages, encore et encore. Il n'y avait que ça. Maintenant, je sais d'où je tiens ma passion pour l'art. Je repris à la première page, et inspectais chaque inscription.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous nous rapprochions de Volterra. Je voyais la ville au loin, pendant que je regardais toujours le cahier. Soudain, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, et la photo de Seth s'afficha.

-Je décroche.

J'hésitais une seconde, pris le téléphone, et ravalais la boule que j'avais dans la gorge.

-Allo ?

-Elisabeth ! Tu vas bien ?

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Oui.

-Écoute, nous sommes en Italie. Nous allons te rejoindre.

-QUOI ?! Hurlais-je

Il n'y eut que le silence qui me répondit.

-Vous êtes totalement fous !

-Pas plus que toi, jeune fille.

-Maman …

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a pris de t'en aller sans m'en parler ?

-Je savais que tu serais contre.

-Un peu que je le suis ! Tu ne les connais pas, ils vont te faire du mal.

-Peu m'importe, ce qui compte, c'est vous. Je suis désolée …

Je raccrochais. Carlisle me gratifia d'un regard pleins de questions.

-Ils sont en Italie.

Il appuya sur la pédale d'accélération.

-Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous rattrapent. Ils feraient tout capoter. J'aurai dû me douter que Mia n'en resterait pas là …

Il souffla, et nous passâmes la barrière indiquant que nous étions à Volterra. Il manqua de renverser au moins une centaine de personnes qui se baladaient. Je rangeais le carnet, me préparant à descendre bientôt. Il se gara sur une place, après être passé par des centaines de ruelles, toutes, aussi petites les une que les autres. Il y avait une grande fontaine en plein milieu, des bâtiments anciens à perte de vue, cela représentait bien la Renaissance Italienne, je dois dire. Il y avait un monument, plus colossal que les autres.

-Le palais des Prieurs. M'informa Edward

-C'est là qu'ils sont … Expliqua Carlisle

-Je croyais que les vampires devaient se faire discrets ?

-Personne ne sait qu'ils sont ici. Des touristes font une visite guidée du palais, puis l'un de leur sbire les amène à leur salle principale. Ensuite, je te passe les détails …

Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur mon visage. Ils remirent tous leurs capucheet tout le reste, et nous descendîmes. Je laissais mon sac et mon téléphone à l'intérieur de la voiture. Puis, nous commençâmes à avancer. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma mère et Seth, qui n'étaient pas loin. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser de mot. Enfin, je doute que ça aurait fait une différence. Ils auraient sûrement deviné où j'étais. Nous arrivâmes devant la grande porte.

-Tu peux encore reculer Elisabeth. Dit Carlisle en posant sa main sur mon épaule

-Non … je dois le faire.

Il hocha la tête, et l'ouvrit. J'entrais en première. Les murs étaient en pierres, semblables à celle de l'extérieur. Il y avait une fenêtre au bout du couloir, quelques meubles anciens de part et d'autre. Vraiment inquiétant comme endroit, quand on sait ce qu'il s'y passe. Mon cœur tapait toujours plus fort. Tout à coup, des pas se firent entendre. Je fermais les yeux, et pris une inspiration.

_-C'est pas le moment de flancher Elisabeth ! _

Démétri s'avança vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres. Il devait être heureux d'avoir réussi à me faire venir jusque ici.

_-_Je vois que tu as écouté mes conseils … ou tout du moins, c'est l'avertissement que nous avons donné qui t'a fait réfléchir.

Il fut pris d'un grand éclat de rire. Je lui lançais un regard noir.

_- _Vous êtes un monstre.

-Si tu dis ça tout de suite, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas dire là-haut.

Il fit signe de le suivre, et il nous emmena dans une suite de couloirs interminables. Ce qui me laissa le temps de penser encore et toujours. Pour finir par nous faire monter dans un ascenseur. Je me tournais vers Carlisle avant d'y entrer, il me fit un regard encourageant. Au moins, il croyait un peu en moi. Mais pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Je n'étais qu'une inconnue, à ses yeux. Il aurait pu perdre la vie. Tout le monde s'installa à l'intérieur, au lieu d'y trouver une musique ascenseur comme n'importe où, nous eûmes le droit à de la musique classique. Peut-être de l'opéra … La montée fut longue, en tout cas pour moi … Les portes s'ouvrirent.

-Attendez-ici, je viendrai vous chercher quand ils seront prêts.

Je me laissais tomber sur le banc et cachais mon visage dans mes mains. Il entra dans une salle, à l'autre bout du couloir, qui était extrêmement long.

_-Mais dans quoi tu t'es encore embarquée … _

* * *

_Eh oui, je coupe maintenant ... ( rire sadique ) _

_J'aime vous torturer ! _

_Mais je vous avec ce résumé : L'heure de l'affrontement est venue. Seulement Elisabeth va devoir leur faire face, en cachant tous sentiments et toute peur. Va t-elle garder la tête haute face au chef des Volturis ? Ou va t-elle se démonter, et prendre ses jambes à son cou ? Aro va vouloir la pousser à bout, et repousser ses limites ... Mais un événement tout à fait imprévu, va venir tout perturber. Elle ne pourra plus contrer sa vraie nature ... aux risques et périls des grands vampires Italien ... _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! _


	11. Partie immortelle

_Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ;) _

_Merci à Zipi, Glagla60800, La Plume De Sucre, wolf2242 et Mari a pour vos reviews !_

_Alors petit résumé de ce chapitre ( Zipi j'ai pensé à toi ! ) : Le moment est venu. Elisabeth va affronter les Volturis. Ne dévoilant pas ses faiblesses … ou du moins, un peu. Aro la poussera au bout de ses limites. Mais ne la poussera t-il pas trop loin ? LE rapprochement que vous attendiez entre Elisabeth et Seth est là :P ( je ne dis pas où vous allez tricher ^o^ ). De l'action, du mal, de l'amour ! Voilà ce qui vous attend … _

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Cela faisait au moins dix minutes que nous attendions. Je commençais à perdre patience. Il fallait qu'on règle ça au plus vite. Je n'avais pas envie que ça prenne une éternité. Surtout si ma mère et Seth, sont sur la route de Volterra. En aucun cas, ils ne devaient arriver ici avant que je ne sois passée devant les Volturis. Pour l'instant, Edward surveillait leurs pensées, ils étaient un peu plus loin. Seulement, ils ne tarderaient pas à faire leur entrée. Soudain, la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Démétri se dirigeait lentement vers nous. Je me levais, et me rendis compte que mes jambes tremblaient légèrement.

_-Ne te démonte pas Elisabeth … Ne cessais-je de me répéter _

Il prit bien tout son temps afin de venir à notre rencontre. Il arriva devant nous, un large sourire sur le visage. Être dans cet endroit, me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mes doigts me piquaient, j'étais tendue.

-Ils sont prêts. Déclara-t-il

_-Il serait bien temps ! Cria ma conscience _

Carlisle et les autres, se mirent à côté de moi. Démétri les arrêta aussitôt.

-Ils veulent la voir seule …

Ils me fixèrent tous.

-Je ne la laisserais pas aller …

-Non. Ça va aller, Carlisle.

Il me sourit. Même si je savais que son sourire, n'était autre que de l'encouragement. J'approchais du vampire, et il fit un signe de tête à deux autres gardes qui étaient près de la grande porte. Elle s'ouvrit intégralement dans un fracas du diable. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas été ouverte. En tout cas, ça ne devait pas remonter à hier. Je pris une grande inspiration et avançais. Je voyais les trois leaders du groupe, m'examiner.

Ce couloir était incroyablement long. On aurait dit qu'on me guidait sur une allée de mariage. Sauf que ce n'était certainement pas l'amour, qui m'attendait à l'autre bout. Plutôt la mort …

Je sentais mes cheveux se balancer au rythme de ma marche. Gardant la tête haute, et un air plus que serein. La porte se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je repensais à Seth encore une fois. Espérant qu'il me le pardonnerait un jour. Que si je revenais, il ne serait pas en colère contre moi. Je voulais encore l'entendre dire qu'il m'aimait. Car j'avais comme l'impression, que ce qu'il c'était passé dans mon salon, n'était qu'une hallucination.

Je tentais vainement de cacher ma peur. C'était la meilleure chose à faire avec des personnes comme eux. Nous passâmes en dessous de l'arche et je vis qu'ils n'étaient pas que trois. Il y en avait au moins une dizaine, à l'intérieur. Ma respiration s'accéléra. J'étais coincée. Une souris dans les griffes de dix chats. Lorsque Aro m'aperçut de plus près, on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir le soleil. L'illumination. Il tendit les bras comme s'il allait me faire la bise. Que nous nous connaissions depuis des millénaires. On aurait pu croire également, qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Ses yeux se perdaient sur moi.

J'entendis un claquement derrière, et me tournais. Mes jambes s'arrêtèrent nettes. Ils avaient fermé la porte, deux vampires s'étaient mis de chaque côté et un autre, juste devant. Je fermais les yeux et priais une dernière fois, puis me retournais de nouveau. Faisant à présent face, à Marcus, Aro et Caïus.

Ils étaient beaucoup plus imposants que dans mes rêves. Plus effrayants, également. La salle était pavée de carrelage blanc crème, et vert clair. La pièce avait un plafond vraiment très haut. C'était comme une cathédrale, avec des piliers et des portiques. Une longue écriture, était gravée en latin dans le mur. Mon latin est un peu rouillé, mais il me semble que ça veut dire « personne n'est au-dessus des lois ». Il y avait aussi les mots, « mort » et « vie » dans le marbre. Trois trônes dominaient tout le reste. Tout trois aussi imposants, que le reste. J'étais impressionnée par la beauté et l'immensité de cet endroit.

-Ma chère Elisabeth ! S'écria Aro

Il s'avança, et j'eus un mouvement de recul qui le fit sourire. Mon cœur battait toujours plus fort.

Il semblait plus vieilli que dans mes songes. Tout comme le blond. À moins que ce ne soit mon esprit qui divague. Oui, probablement … Les vampires ne vieillissent pas.

Tous leurs yeux rouges, étaient rivés sur moi. Seulement, un seul regard se faisait plus insistant que les autres. Un garçon, jeune à en voir les traits de son visage. À peine 13 ans, peut-être plus. Des cheveux brun foncé, mi-longs. Un autre vampire était à côté, une blonde. Jeune aussi. Comme elle était la seule fille de la salle, je devinais que ce devait être elle, Jane. Je remis mon attention sur Aro, qui avait profité de mon moment d'inconscience pour s'approcher. Il était seulement à quelques centimètres. Je voulais partir en courant … Il y avait un sentiment d'insécurité.

-Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Volterra ! Dit-il en souriant toujours

Qu'est-ce-qui le faisait autant sourire ?!

-Vous n'auriez pas à me le souhaiter, si vous ne m'aviez pas fait venir en me menaçant.

Un rire plus qu'étrange s'échappa de sa bouche. Digne d'un film d'horreur ou d'un truc dans le genre. Je tentais de sortir la carte de la dure à cuir. Peut-être que ça allait marcher. De toute façon, il était hors de question que je les implore, ou que je pleure ! Alors autant essayer cette manière. Il ne fallait pas que mes émotions prennent le dessus.

-Je l'adore déjà ! Ria-t-il à ceux derrière

Je levais un sourcil. Allaient-ils réellement me garder ? Non, pas tant que Carlisle serait là.

-Tu me fais tellement penser à ta mère.

J'allais le pouvoir le piquer à de mauvais endroits. Si j'arrivais à le déstabiliser, j'allais avoir une chance de m'en sortir.

-Même regard. Même douceur sur le visage. Même beauté …

Il tournait autour de moi, tout en prenant quelques mèches de mes cheveux au passage. Me provoquant plusieurs frissons. Il sembla égaré je ne sais où, pendant un instant. Je lançais la première offensive.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui vous a empêché de la tuer.

Il me fixa, tandis que mon visage restait sans expression. Je ne laissais rien transparaître. Je me l'ordonnais intérieurement. Si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais me rouler par terre en criant. Il se remit à sa place.

-Piquante ! Déclara-t-il en riant de nouveau

Il n'y avait que lui qui était comme .. euphorique ici. Le reste était glacial.

-Tu défends bien sa mort, pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît son existence que depuis quelques jours.

Touché ! Ça promettait d'être un peu plus dur que prévu. Il reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il se tourna vers Caïus.

-Mon frère … pense que tu es un danger pour nous.

J'étouffais un rire.

-Je ne crois pas, non !

Il sembla étonné de ma réponse.

-Tu n'as même pas de don ?

-Mes capacités de vampire sont bloquées … réduites, si vous préférez.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsque la femme qui m'a élevé, m'a amené dans la réserve, elle a fait appel à une sorcière d'une vieille tribu. Depuis mon enfance, je n'ai jamais été rattachée à votre monde.

-Tu es donc humaine … Fascinant ! Mais, tu dois bien avoir des restes de tes pouvoirs ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mentis-je

Je savais pertinemment que la colère pouvait déclencher ma partie immortelle. Le coup de poing que j'avais donné à Paul, en était la preuve. Aro me tendit la main. Il avait dû sentir ma voix flancher lorsque j'avais dit que je ne savais pas. En même temps, je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour mentir. Je me faisais toujours avoir.

-Si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur …

C'est alors que je me rappelais de son don. Lire dans les pensées, rien que par un contact physique. Alors là, j'étais cuite. Même cramoisie. Je déglutis, mon visage se désintégra tout entier.

-Aurais-tu quelque chose à me cacher ? Demanda-t-il en vainqueur

Bon eh bien, je crois que le coup de la fille qui n'a pas peur n'a pas marché. J'étais très courageuse d'ordinaire. Mais là, faire face à des vampires, qui auraient pu me tordre le cou ou n'importe quoi d'autre … ça me glaçait le sang. Je posais ma main dans la sienne. Après tout, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Il s'en empara, et me regarda comme si j'étais un objet précieux à ses yeux. Il se retira après quelques minutes, toujours ce même sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Alors c'est la colère, qui peut te faire perdre tes moyens …

Il réfléchit pendant un moment, et soupira.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé … mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Ils allaient me tuer. C'était la fin.

-Félix. Appela-t-il

C'était le vampire qui s'était positionné devant la porte. Il devait faire au moins deux fois ma taille. Il m'attrapa. J'attendais la mort.

_-Pourvu que ce ne soit pas douloureux … _

Mais contre toutes attentes, il me fit traverser une des colonnes en marbre. Je me claquais contre le mur, et atterris comme une masse sur le sol. Mon souffle se coupa. Il voulait me tester, et voir jusque où je pouvais aller. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir. En un battement de cils, il fut de nouveau devant moi. Il m'envoya sur le sol, où je me tenais il y a une minute. Juste devant Aro, qui regardait paisiblement le spectacle sur son siège. Je sentis ma peau craquer sous l'effet du choc. Les yeux d'Aro s'arrondirent. C'était comme une fissure, qui se prolongerait le long de mes joues. Il fallait que je me relève et que je cours loin. Quand il partit, je me remis sur mes pieds. Il l'avait vu, il attendait juste que j'ai un espoir de fuite. Je toussais, cherchant de l'oxygène. Il passa son bras gauche sur mon ventre, et posa sa main sur mon cou. Tout à coup, il arrêta tout mouvement. La porte s'ouvrit encore. Une lumière illumina mon esprit. Carlisle, Edward et Bella entraient.

-ELISABETH ! Hurla Mia

Ma mère était là aussi … et Seth. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Félix me lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce fut Seth qui intercepta ma glissade le long du carrelage. Il se mit à genoux à côté de moi, et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu es totalement folle d'être partie !

-Folle de toi, oui … soufflais-je

C'est vrai qu'en même temps, la raison première de ma venue, était de les protéger. Il eut un sourire de coin. Il lança un regard noir à Félix, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de nous. Il était en train de s'énerver.

-Je suis vraiment désolée … dis-je

Ma phrase sembla le calmer un tant soit peu. Je ne voulais qu'il se transforme, et qu'ils le tuent ensuite.

-Ce n'est rien … tu l'as fait pour nous protéger.

Il me releva, et passa son bras dans mon dos. Action qui me fit gémir de douleur. Ma mère s'avança au milieu de la salle.

-Mia ! Ça fait si longtemps !

-Pas assez …

-Si tu viens pour la chercher, je crains fort de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête. Nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec elle.

-Ne compte pas la-dessus. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me l'enlever, comme tu m'a pris Angelica, tu te trompes. Elle m'a confié son enfant, pour qu'elle ne finisse pas entre tes mains. Je compte bien tenir ma promesse.

Elle fit demi-tour et me prit dans ses bras à son tour.

-Rentrons à la maison ma rose …

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Elisabeth ! Si jamais tu passes cette porte, je ne pourrais rien faire pour tes amis … Ils mourront, l'un après l'autre.

J'arrêtais la marche. Seth voulait me pousser à continuer, mais je me libérais de son emprise. Aro avait un air victorieux sur le visage. Il savait que je ne partirais pas. Il était le mieux placé pour le savoir d'entre tous. Marcus se pencha à son oreille. Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Bien sûr, le loup sera le premier …

Je fis un pas en avant.

-Je vous interdis …

-Veux-tu que nous fassions un essai ? Me demanda-t-il

Ce n'était pas une question. La porte se referma, les gardes nous prirent un par un. Celui qui tenait Seth se mit juste devant les fauteuils royaux. Je me débattais dans les bras de celui qui me serrait toujours plus. Je n'avais même pas vu que c'était le garçon qui me fixait tout à l'heure. Il avait plus de forces qu'il n'y paraît. J'essayais de le retourner, de le faire bouger … Aucune réussite. J'étais en position d'infériorité face à lui.

-Non ! NON ! SETH ! M'époumonais-je

-Jane. Dit Caïus

Elle s'approcha de Seth. Un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

-Souffre. Ordonna-t-elle

Rien qu'à ce mot, il se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Il était impossible pour lui de se transformer. Sinon il l'aurait déjà fait.

-Je vous en prie ! Hurlais-je

Ses cris résonnaient dans l'air. Pareil à de la torture, si ce n'est pire. Je me pliais tellement mon cœur me faisait mal. J'avais beau implorer, ils n'arrêtaient pas. Mes doigts et ma gorge me brûlaient. La rage grimpait encore et encore. Je fermais fermement les yeux. Voulant que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, comme toujours. C'était l'enfer. J'étais en feu. Mon corps tout entier se consumait, alors qu'elle lui infligeait toujours le même sort. Pas une minute de répit. Rien …

_POV Seth_

-ASSEZ ! Entendis-je au loin

Soudain, la douleur s'arrêta. J'étais à bout de souffle. Mes membres tremblaient encore, comme si le mal était toujours là. J'avais picotement dans tout le corps. Bella … Un bruit de pierre qui tombe sur le sol résonna dans la salle. J'ouvris les yeux. Mon esprit était en train d'inventer une image. C'est impossible. Elisabeth avait fait traverser à Jane, deux ou trois piliers. Elle était d'ailleurs coincée, sous une des ruines. Aro se leva de sa chaise, Elisabeth se tourna vers lui.

-Vous ! Je vous conseille de vous rasseoir !

Mes yeux s'arrondirent. Quelque chose avait changé dans sa voix. Sa peau était encore plus pâle, ses cheveux plus sombres. Son regard se tourna vers moi, et elle se radoucit. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang. Comment avait-elle fait pour se transformer ?! Aro resta debout, la dévisageant. Son sourire était redescendu. Il avait laissé place à une expression d'intimidation. Avait-il peur d'Elisabeth ? En même temps, qui n'aurait pas été effrayé par elle à ce moment précis ?

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres, Aro.

Elle monta doucement les marches.

-Je ne me plierais pas devant vous. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Si vous croyez que je vais vous faire une courbette, parce que vous avez décidé que vous décrétez les lois, et que vous êtes les plus forts … ( _elle rit )_ vous vous trompez.

Plus elle avançait vers lui, plus il se remettait sur son trône. Ce n'était pas Elisabeth qui parlait. C'était le vampire en elle, qui le faisait. Vampire, qui était tout son contraire. Elle n'avait plus peur d'eux. Elle était plus puissante qu'eux. Et même si le nombre l'emportait, je savais rien qu'en la voyant, qu'elle aurait pu les massacrer. Sans qu'aucun de nous tous ne la voient arriver, elle attrapa Aro par le col de sa veste.

-Ma mère ne s'est pas défendue devant vous. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas … Je vous démontrai tous. Un par un. En m'assurant que vous souffrirez, comme elle a souffert. Si vous vous avisez de le toucher, ou n'importe qui d'autre qui compte à mes yeux … Je peux vous assurer, que je vous ferai connaître un sort pire que la mort.

Elle le relâcha, visiblement satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire. Les Volturis la fixaient tous avec des yeux de merlans fris. Aucun n'avait osé essayer de sauver leur maître. Elle marcha vers moi, et posa sa main sur ma joue. Elle était congelée. Une vague d'énergie me parcourut. Quand toutes mes forces revinrent, elle tomba sur le côté. Je la rattrapais de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Mia se libéra de l'emprise du garde qui la tenait, et courut vers elle. Je ne sentais plus son cœur battre. Elle ne respirait plus. C'était comme si elle était morte. Elle mit ses paumes à plat sur sa poitrine et chuchota quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle revint à elle soudainement.

-Elle va bien. Elle est juste épuisée.

Les Cullens se dégagèrent également, et nous rejoignirent. Carlisle avait l'air sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il n'y avait que Mia, qui semblait parfaitement calme. Elle me fit signe de la prendre. Je me relevais, tout en la portant. Mia nous mena jusqu'à la porte.

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt Mia … N'en doute pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire de défi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Aro. Je pense qu'elle t'attend à présent.

La joie du clan adverse baissa d'un cran. Effectivement, elle allait l'attendre. Elle allait se battre, comme elle le faisait toujours. Personne ne l'en empêcherait. Nous serions à ses côtés. Nous la protégerons, comme elle avait voulu le faire en venant en Italie, avec nous. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à donner sa vie, contre la nôtre. Elle serait morte, pour que nous puissions vivre. Elle était plus forte que ce que je pensais.

Même si c'était le vampire qui avait dit tout ça à Aro, il y avait une partie de moi, qui savait que l'Elisabeth que nous connaissions, avait aussi sa part dans ces paroles. Les gardes ouvrirent la porte, sous les yeux remplit de colère de la famille « royale ». Elle était la première, à les défier ainsi. À les menacer. Et quelque chose me dit, qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Point de vue Elisabeth _

_Quelques heures plus tard ..._

Je me réveillais lentement. Ne me souvenant plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me rappelais des Volturis, de Seth en train de se tordre sur le sol. Plus rien. J'étais dans une chambre. Ça ressemblait à un hôtel à vue d'œil. Allongée sur le lit, j'avais toujours la chemise de Seth sur le dos, qui m'embaumait de son odeur. J'inspirais profondément, afin d'en profiter encore. Des voix provenaient de la pièce d'à côté. Je me mis difficilement sur mes pieds, et ébouriffais mes cheveux. - C'est un réflexe chez moi - Mon sac et mon téléphone étaient posés sur un bureau. Je tournais la poignée de la porte, et découvris Seth et ma mère dans un genre de salon. Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps d'anticiper quoi que ce soit, il passa ses bras derrière mon dos et me souleva. J'éclatais de rire, alors qu'il tentait de ne pas faire glisser. Il me reposa.

-Tu es fou ! Dis-je en ricanant

Il colla son front au mien.

-Fou de toi, oui …

Le rouge monta à mes joues. C'est là, que je me souvins que c'était exactement la même chose que je lui avais dite. Nos yeux ne se quittèrent plus pendant un instant. Il embrassa mon front. Au moins, il ne m'en voulait pas. Ma mère s'avança et me prit dans ses bras à mon tour.

-Tu n'es pas en colère ?

-Si, énormément. J'ai eu si peur pour toi, ma rose.

-Je suis désolée …

-Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Je me reculais.

-Je te le promets.

Elle alla se rasseoir dans le fauteuil.

-Est-ce-que tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé après que nous soyons arrivés ?

Elle lit aussi dans les pensées ?!

-Non. J'ai fait quelque chose de grave ?

-Ta colère a pris le dessus. Tu as menacé les Volturis.

Je faillis m'étrangler.

-J'ai fait quoi ?!

Je me collais au mur.

-Tu leur à dis que tu n'hésiterais pas à les mettre en pièces, si jamais ils touchaient quiconque. Que tu ne te plierais pas devant eux. Tu as aussi envoyé Jane dans les colonnes en marbre.

Je soupirais.

-Personne ne m'a arrêté ?!

-Personne n'aurait pu. Ton côté immortel a prit le dessus, sur ta raison.

-Attends … Comment on est sorti alors ?

-J'ai dit à Seth de te prendre, et on est parti.

Elle se leva de nouveau.

-Je vais aller voir Carlisle, il attendait que tu te réveilles. Il va partir avant nous. On va rester ici cette nuit.

Elle me sourit et partit dans le couloir. Je m'installais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, plaquant ma tête contre le carreau. Seth se mit à côté.

-Je suis un monstre … soufflais-je

-Dans ce cas là, qu'est-ce-que je suis ?!

-Quelqu'un de bien.

-TU es quelqu'un de bien, Elisabeth.

-Non, je crois pas.

-Alors pourquoi ma vie est plus belle, depuis que tu es là ?

-Parce que tu ne vois pas mes défauts, et ce que je suis réellement.

-J'ai tué tellement de vampires, Elisabeth.

Il glissa une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

-Aucun n'était comme toi. Ils étaient tous … dénués de raison, de sentiments. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais spéciale.

-Oui, tu veux dire, quand je t'ai crié dessus parce que tu m'étais rentré dedans.

Il commença à rire, et il m'attira contre lui en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Mon cœur s'emballa.

-C'est aussi le plus beau jour de ma vie … chuchota-t-il

-Je suis contente …

-De quoi ?

-Que ce soit toi … mon imprégné. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu aurais sûrement vécu sans savoir que j'existais.

-Pour moi c'est impensable, ce que tu es en train de me dire.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à mon dos. Il ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux. Je décidais de me lancer, comme il s'était lancé la dernière fois. À mon tour de faire des aveux. Mes doigts tremblaient. Il le remarqua, et prit ma main, dans la sienne. Je prenais autant d'oxygène que possible. J'allais faire une syncope. Mon esprit cherchait les mots … Finalement, ce fut une toute autre poésie qui sortit de ma bouche, que celle que j'avais prévue.

-Avec toi … tout est si différent de quand je suis avec une autre personne. On dirait, que le monde s'arrête de tourner. Que les minutes, sont des heures. Mais pourtant … que même une vie n'est pas assez longue pour être avec toi. Même l'éternité ne le serait pas. J'ai l'impression, qu'il n'y a plus de soleil, plus de lunes, plus d'étoiles … Que c'est toi, le centre de mon monde, et mon unique lumière. Quand je suis avec toi, tout est si beau et niais. Rien ne pourrait me toucher, ni m'atteindre. C'est comme dans les livres, ou dans les films. Mais c'est encore plus merveilleux que ça. Il n'y a aucun mot assez fort, pour te dire ce que je ressens ...

En fait, ça sonnait largement mieux que ce que j'avais trouvé un peu avant. Je me sentais plus légère, maintenant que j'avais tout dit. Ce n'est pas pour ça que mon pouls se calma. Loin de là … Ce fut encore pire ! Seth ne disait pas une parole, et ça me fait peur. Il a dû me prendre pour une folle … C'est clair.

Soudain, il rapprocha son visage. Son nez se frottait doucement au mien. Je fermais les yeux. Je tremblais encore … Essayant de calmer ma respiration. J'allais mourir, c'est sûr. Il raffermit encore sa prise, et me colla encore plus contre lui. Mon souffle à présent, se coupait presque. Il le remarqua aussi. J'étais fébrile. Il s'empara avec délicatesse de ma lèvre inférieure, avec les siennes. Puis recula, hésitant à recommencer. Mon cœur allait exploser, tellement il battait vite et fort. Était-ce seulement possible que je ne tombe pas raide morte ? Il attrapa ma lèvre supérieure, et cette fois-ci, j'entrouvris mes lèvres afin de répondre à son baiser. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque. Les siennes, me broyaient presque la hanche et mon dos. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ni une hallucination. Il m'embrassait … Il m'aimait. Je me sentais bien. Complète, comme si j'avais toujours vécu avec une partie de moi manquante. Et qu'à présent, je la retrouvais. Mon ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Il se décrocha, à bout de souffle. Cela lui avait-il fait le même effet ? Il déposa lentement, ses lèvres sur mon cou. Une fois, deux fois. Un frisson parcourut mon corps, tandis que je soupirais, et que mes ongles se plantaient dans sa peau.

-Je t'aime … Susurrais-je

-Je t'aime encore plus … Répondit-il alors que sa bouche, effleurait une énième fois mon point faible

* * *

_Et voilà c'est la fin !_

_Alors j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ! Mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé :) _

_Petit résumé du prochain : Sur le chemin du retour, de nouvelles révélations attendent Elisabeth. Elle va en découvrir un peu plus sur sa mère, ainsi que sur Mia. Vous avez pu deviner UNE PARTIE du don d'Elisabeth. Mais je peux vous assurer … que vous êtes loin de ce qu'il est en réalité. La menace des Volturis plane toujours autour d'eux. Surtout après le spectacle que leur a offert l'Elisabeth vampire ! Chapitre assez calme, avec surtout beaucoup d'explications … et de moments Seth/Elisabeth :) _


	12. Angelica

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Excusez-moi du retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver ce chapitre :/ _

_Merci en tout cas à mari pour ta review du précèdent chapitre :) _

_Sans plus attendre, vous laisse voir le nouveau chapitre ! _

_Bonne Lecture ;P _

* * *

Nous étions de nouveau sur la route de la maison. L'Italie était loin derrière nous désormais. Un poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules. Ma mère conduisait, j'étais à l'arrière, sur les genoux de Seth. La tête enfouit dans son cou, tandis qu'il jouait avec les mèches de mes cheveux. Son autre main, caressait lentement ma hanche. Nous étions inséparables depuis que nous nous étions enfin embrassés. Je ne pouvais me décoller de lui, et il ne pouvait supporter d'être loin de moi. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps me détendait. J'aimais tellement être dans ses bras. J'étais en sécurité, aimée. Lorsqu'il avait dormi avec moi, aucun cauchemar n'était venu me troubler. C'était comme un bouclier, qui me protégeait de tout ce qui pouvait me gêner. Je n'avais jamais ressenti, ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je voulais tant lui décrire ce sentiment, mais aucun mot ne me venait à l'esprit. Aucun assez fort.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue rapidement, et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il se pencha, et posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur les miennes. C'était une délivrance, à chaque fois. J'avais des milliers de papillons dans le ventre, mon corps tremblait. Je m'accrochais à lui, afin qu'il ne recule pas. Ses mains passèrent sous mon T-Shirt, et montèrent le long de mon dos. Un frisson traversa mon corps, et il rompit le contact. Le souffle court, je l'embrassais encore une fois.

-Je t'aime tellement … Murmura-t-il

-Pas autant que moi. Répondis-je

-Ça reste à vérifier. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin

La voiture s'arrêta et ma mère se tourna.

-On va s'arrêter là pour cette nuit. Demain, nous serons à la maison.

Seth descendit le premier, et me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre à mon tour. Nous montâmes dans à l'étage, et il me serra dans ses bras afin d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Retrouve-moi en bas dans une heure, d'accord ?

-Pour...

-Tu verras.

Il descendit les escaliers, et je surpris ma mère à avoir un sourire malicieux. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils me préparent encore ? Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bains, et fis couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. J'attachais mes cheveux, et glissais dedans. À nouveau, la chaleur se propagea. Enfin, aucune n'était comparable à celle de Seth. Je frottais mes bras, mes jambes. Cherchant à effacer toutes les traces restantes de l'Italie. Je voulais ne plus jamais les revoir. Mais, je savais que c'était impossible. La menace planait toujours sur moi. Incluant Seth, ma mère et les autres. Je les mettais tous en danger, et mon numéro n'avait pas arrangé les choses ! Je plongeais ma tête sous l'eau, et détachais mes cheveux. Je me redressais, et sortis.

Je repassais mes vêtements en vitesse, et ouvris la porte. C'est alors que je vis ma mère, sur le pas de la porte, une robe à la main.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ?

-Ne dis rien, et enfile ça.

Elle me mit la robe dans la figure, et referma la porte. Malgré mon état de choc, je décidais de la mettre. Elle était simple, noire avec de la dentelle dans le dos. Ça ne collait pas vraiment avec mes chaussures, mais bon. Un simple trait d'eye liner, du mascara comme toujours. Puis, je ressortis. Ma mère était toujours là.

-Allez ! Il t'attend ! Dit-elle en me poussant presque vers la sortie

Je descendis marche par marche l'escalier, et passais ma tête par-dessus la rambarde avant d'arriver dans le hall. Il était au milieu de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le mur. Il avait remis sa veste en jean, qui maintenant, était imprégnée de MON odeur. Je me redressais, remis en ordre mes cheveux et les plis de ma jupe. Une grande inspiration, et je continuais ma descente. Il s'approcha, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tout dérapa encore une fois. Enfin … c'est plutôt moi, qui dérapa. Chutant encore, comme la dernière fois. Et encore une fois, il me rattrapa de justesse, tout en m'embrassant. Je sentis le rouge monter à mes joues, alors que certains clients se tournèrent vers nous, et lancèrent des regards attendris.

-Il faut vraiment que je gâche tout le temps tout …

-C'est ce qui te rend irrésistible.

Je ris, et il m'aida à me relever. Nos doigts s'enlacèrent, et mon pouls s'accéléra. Il m'entraîna dehors, et aussitôt, il enroula un bandeau sur mes yeux. Il me souleva et marcha vers je-ne-sais-où.

-Seth ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!

-C'est une surprise.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, où je n'entendis que ses pas sur les feuilles sèches.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Mon charme redescend un peu avec les converses, non ?

Sans un regard, nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats.

-Tu es quand même sublime.

Il me posa par terre, et enleva le bout de tissu qui me cachait la vue.

-N'ouvre pas les yeux.

Il s'écarta, tandis que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu peux les ouvrir.

Je m'exécutais, et je me pris une baffe de plein fouet. Nous étions dans une petite clairière, illuminée par des guirlandes, accrochée aux arbres. Il y avait des feuilles et des pétales sur le sol. La musique résonnait autour de nous. J'étais émerveillée.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en souriant

-Le bal.

J'avais complètement oublié !

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Je ris encore, et il m'attira contre lui. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes hanches, les miennes autour de son cou. Le temps s'arrêtait une nouvelle fois. Je regardais toujours autour de moi, alors que nous tournions lentement.

-Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il emprisonna mes lèvres grâce aux siennes. Comme dans la voiture, le baiser s'approfondit un peu trop. Ses doigts se déplaçant vers ma cuisse, les autres explorant mes cheveux. Nous en voulions tous les deux plus. Mon amour pour lui, me consumait de l'intérieur. Faisant grimper le désir, toujours plus haut. Il recula, essoufflé. Il avait un plus grand self-control que le mien. Il ne dit rien, et remit ses mains dans mon dos rapidement. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, et il soupira de soulagement. C'était sûrement dû au fait, que je n'avais pas cherché à aller plus loin une deuxième fois. Nous prîmes le temps de reprendre une respiration normale.

-Tu voudrais sortir avec moi Elisabeth ?

-Eh bien, je croyais que je le faisais déjà depuis hier.

-C'est vrai ?

Il avait une expression indescriptible sur le visage. De la joie peut-être ? Il me porta, tout en me faisant tourner. Puis, il réitéra l'essaie du baiser. Qui se passa plutôt bien. Enfin, sans débordement.

-Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontrée …

Je souris, et il frotta son nez au mien.

-Dis-moi, est-ce-que l'imprégnation implique quelque chose de spécial dans la vie ?

-Eh bien, je serais probablement le seul amour de ta vie.

-Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Répliquais-je en riant

-Tu sais, il y a des imprégnées qui trouvent ça terrifiant.

-De passer leur vie avec celui qu'elles aiment ?

-De rester avec une seule et même personne, toute leur existence. De ne connaître personne d'autre, d'être attaché au même être, pour toujours.

-Moi, je m'en fiche totalement. Rester avec toi tout le temps, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-Pour l'instant, c'est ce que tu dis …

-Seth …

Je le forçais à me regarder.

-Je ne voudrais jamais une autre personne que toi. Je sais que je t'aime, et que ce n'est pas près de changer. Je ne te laisserais jamais. Et s'il faut que je recommence ce que je viens de faire en Italie pour te sauver, je le ferais. Parce que tu es tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour le faire durant 16 ans !

-Moi aussi, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Elisabeth.

Il me colla contre lui, et mit sa tête sur le haut de mon crâne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seth s'était endormi depuis quelques heures. Moi, je cherchais le sommeil, me tournant dans le lit encore et encore. En comprenant que je n'allais pas réussir à sombrer maintenant, je soupirais et me levais. Une nouvelle fois, je m'assis sur le canapé, cherchant quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps. Mon regard tomba sur le carnet de ma mère. Je le pris et le feuilletais. C'est alors qu'un dessin attira mon attention. Elle avait dessiné les trois trônes des Volturis. Elle y était donc restée pas mal de temps … Je voulus passer à la page suivante, quand je sentis un frottement au bout de mon doigt. Les feuilles avaient été collées. Alors que je commençais à les séparer, ma mère apparut au coin de la porte. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, alors que je refermais le cahier.

-Tu le regardes enfin …

-La curiosité. Avouais-je

Et elle était piquée au vif après ce que je venais de voir …

-Comment elle était ? Demandais-je

-Mentalement, comme toi. Physiquement, ce n'était pas la même chose. De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus. Elle était très belle, tout comme toi. Je la revois, quand je te regarde. C'était une personne extraordinaire. Très agréable.

-Tu la connaissais ?

-C'était ma demi-soeur.

-QUOI ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Tout s'est enchaîné si vite, Elisabeth. Je voulais que tu le saches, quand tu serais un peu plus prête. Je ne voulais pas que Carlisle te révèle tout ce soir là. Elle t'a confié à moi, parce que je suis la seule, qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos. Si j'avais décidé de la renier, comme les autres, tu ne serais plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. C'est fou comme ta vie, n'a tenu qu'à un fil pendant un moment. Je dois t'avouer, que pendant un moment, je t'ai détesté … Tu m'avais retiré la seule personne qui avait jamais compté à mes yeux. Mais en te voyant grandir … Je me suis rendu compte, que son sacrifice était justifié.

-Alors, elle n'est réellement morte que pour moi ?

-Oui … Et elle m'a donné ce carnet, afin que tu te raccroches à ça si tu découvrais tout. Tu aurais dû vivre une vie normale. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à te la donner.

Je la pris dans mes bras, en voyant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Je préfère de loin, celle que j'ai en ce moment. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, maman …

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, si ça te gêne.

-Non. Tu es comme ma mère à mes yeux.

-Je t'aime, ma rose.

-Moi aussi, maman.

-Allez, va te coucher. Nous avons encore de la route demain.

Je m'exécutais, tout en cachant le livre dans mon gilet. Une fois la porte refermée, je m'assis sur le fauteuil, et retrouvais la page. Je fouillais dans mon manteau, à la recherche d'un objet qui aurait pu les décrocher facilement. Je ressortis mes clés de maison, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Doucement, les pages s'écartèrent. Il y avait une écriture semblable à la mienne dessus.

_18 juin 1997 _

_25 septembre 1997_

-C'est son journal ! M'exclamais-je

Je posais mes mains sur ma bouche, en voyant que j'avais pensé tout haut. Seth se releva, et sourit en me voyant. Je passais le livre derrière mon dos en vitesse.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

Je souris en entendant sa voix enrouée par la fatigue.

-Rien, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je me levais, et m'installais sur le bord du lit. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, et m'attira.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller …

-N'importe quoi … dis-je en nichant ma tête dans son cou.

-Je suis résistant.

-Mais oui …

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

Il commença à me chatouiller, et je me débattais pour qu'il arrête. Mes côtes me faisaient souffrir tellement je riais. Je me relevais un peu, et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se figea, et répondit à mon baiser. Rapidement, il se retrouva au-dessus de moi, la passion prenant une nouvelle-fois le dessus sur la raison. Ses mains caressant mes jambes, alors que les miennes étaient toujours accrochées à sa nuque. Il me souleva lentement, et lorsqu'il stoppa tout, je remarquais que j'étais sur ses genoux. Une fois encore, il avait eu plus de contrôle. Maudit soit mes sentiments ! Il embrassa mon cou, provoquant un frisson qui secoua tout mon corps. Il nous reposa lentement, et me reprit contre lui. Fermant les yeux, je tombais dans les bras de Morphée, alors que j'écoutais les battements de son cœur.

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé ? _

_J'espère en tout cas ! _

_Pour le prochain, je vous laisse imaginé ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer ^^ _

_Je ne vous donne pas de date précise, comme je suis un peu aléatoire en ce moment pour mes fictions. J'essayerais de l'écrire assez rapidement, mais je ne vous promets rien ;) _

_A bientôt ! _


	13. Un don hors du commun

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! _

_Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard :( Je suis en retard pour toutes mes fictions d'ailleurs ... Mais bon ! Ne pensons pas à ça, et réjouissons nous que le chapitre est enfin là ! :D _

_Merci à Zipi et lulu22 pour vos reviews ! :) _

_Sur ce je ne vous fait plus attendre, et je vous laisse lire ! _

_Bonne Lecture :) _

* * *

La route défilait de nouveau devant mes yeux fatigués. Heureusement qu'il ne restait plus longtemps. Je le savais grâce aux sapins, qui bordaient la route. J'étais contente d'être de retour. Surtout à présent que j'étais avec Seth. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : aller voir Lili pour lui raconter, nous deux. Bien évidemment, je lui dirais, que nous nous étions embrassés au cinéma. Ensuite, reviendra l'histoire de la mononucléose. Le vent de dehors balayait mes cheveux, et me faisait frissonner. Bien que la chaleur de Seth, me réchauffait instantanément. Je levais doucement les yeux vers lui, et un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres. Il remit en place quelques mèches qui cachaient mon visage, et embrassa le bout de mon nez. Je nageais dans le bonheur et l'amour depuis ce voyage en Italie. J'en venais même à me demander, comment une chose aussi négative avait pu autant embellir ma vie ? C'était un énorme mystère.

La voiture de ma mère s'arrêta dans l'allée de la maison. Je soufflais en me disant que c'était enfin terminé. Enfin … j'avais pensé un peu vite. Le regard de Seth se changea, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose à travers la vitre. Je jetais un coup d'œil, et découvris les membres de la tribu.

-Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure … soupira-t-il

-Je ne les laisserais pas faire.

Il sourit, et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes rapidement. Je descendis, en lançant un regard meurtrier à tous les garçons. Ils avaient beau être des loups, maintenant je n'avais plus peur de rien.

-Seth, il faut qu'on parle ! Cria Sam

-Il n'a rien fait de mal. Riposta ma mère

-Il a failli risquer sa vie en partant comme ça. Il aurait dû nous consulter avant de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

Je me tournais vers celui qui venait de dire ça, un sourcil levé. Je sentais de nouveau le sang battre contre mes tempes. Jacob ne détendit cependant pas les traits de son visage.

-Un acte stupide ?! Répétais-je

Quelques membres de la meute se mirent à rire.

-Et le lancer à la poursuite d'un clan de vampire, alors que ces derniers, avaient prévenu qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose, ce n'est pas idiot ça ?! Hurlais-je

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Ah oui, pourquoi ?! Parce que je suis une « buveuse de sang » comme vous appelez ça ?!

-Exactement … Siffla-t-il

Je me rapprochais à grand pas de lui, et m'arrêtais à quelques mètres.

-Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ?! La buveuse de sang elle vous …

-Elisabeth, calme-toi … Dis Seth en me ramenant plus loin

-Attends ! Ils font comme s'ils avaient un droit de propriété sur toi, et tu ne dis rien ?!

-Il fait partie de la bande. S'il n'est pas l'alpha, il doit obéir aux ordres.

-C'est pitoyable …

Ils avancèrent vers nous, un air de défi était affiché dans les yeux de Jacob. J'essayais tant bien que mal, de me contrôler.

-Rentrons, Elisabeth. Murmura ma mère

Je commençais à partir vers le porche.

-Seth vient avec nous.

-Dans tes rêves ! Répondis-je

-Tu crois être sa priorité ?!

-Jacob ! Appela Seth afin qu'il se taise

Je fis volte-face, et il se tordit de douleur. C'était comme en Italie, avec Seth. Les garçons l'encerclèrent et il arrêta de hurler. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, et ils me firent face alors qu'ils le relevaient.

-Elle a le même don que la Volturi ! Déclara Paul

-C'est un danger ! Suivit Jared

Je continuais toujours à reculer. Me demandant comment j'avais bien pu faire une telle chose. Mon pied heurta la première marche, et je la montais alors que les regards étaient rivés sur moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien … Lorsque je rencontrais les yeux de Jacob, je rentrais dans la maison sans me poser de questions. Mes mains tremblaient, un nouveau feu prenait possession de mon corps tout entier. Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre, bien que mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher. Je tentais de prendre de l'air, mais j'avais l'impression que rien n'entrait. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds, et je m'effondrais sur le parquet. Cherchant toujours de l'oxygène, je relevais la tête et vis mon reflet dans le miroir. La peau pâle, les cheveux sombres, les yeux … Je me collais contre mon lit, chassant l'image de moi que je venais de voir. Je sentais quelque chose couler dans mes veines. Un liquide froid, qui me torturait. Ce fut à mon tour de souffrir. J'étais gelée, mais je brûlais de l'intérieur. Je pouvais entendre les battements de mon cœur, s'affaiblir peu à peu. Pourtant, j'avais toujours aussi mal. La porte s'ouvrit, et le visage de ma mère apparut devant moi. Elle saisit fermement mes bras, afin que je ne bouge plus.

-Mia ! Qu-est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Sam

Elle essaya de me contrôler, et elle dut se mettre au-dessus de moi afin que je ne me débatte plus.

-Le venin !

Elle attrapa mes poignets, et les plaqua au sol.

-Le sort ne fait plus effet ! Dans mon sac, Sam ! Il y a une seringue … VITE !

Il se jeta dessus, et fouilla. Il le secoua longtemps avant de la trouver. Il la lui tendit, et elle se tourna vers Seth, puis regarda de nouveau Sam. Il hocha la tête.

-Seth, viens !

Il ne dit rien. Alors il le prit par les bras, et l'emmena en dehors de la pièce. J'entendais ses cris désespérés, je l'entendais m'appeler. Ma mère mit encore plus de poids sur moi, et enfonça l'aiguille dans ma poitrine. Mes hurlements retentirent dans la chambre, et sûrement jusque dehors. Elle la retira d'un coup sec, et ma voix se coupa. Elle relâcha sa poigne sur mon avant-bras, à bout de souffle. Des gouttes de sueur, perlaient sur son front. Une larme tomba sur ma joue, alors que je recommençais à respirer. Elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bains pendant quelques minutes. Elle revint une compresse et du sparadrap à la main. Elle essuya doucement le sang provenant de la piqûre. Je retins sa main avec un gémissement, alors que le tissu se posait sur ma peau.

-Chut, ma rose … C'est fini … Me murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle caressait mes cheveux

Elle colla le pansement, et m'aida à me mettre sur mes jambes. Aussitôt, elle me coucha sur le lit. Je ne sentais plus rien, si ce n'est la soie de la couverture.

-Seth … Soufflais-je à ma mère

-Je vais le chercher.

Elle sortit, et quelques secondes plus tard, il passa la porte.

-Elisabeth …

Il marcha à grands pas vers moi, et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Je tendis mes mains vers lui, et me redressais. Il passa ses bras autour de moi, et m'attira contre lui.

-Doucement.

Je m'agrippais à lui, comme à une bouée. Comme s'il était le seul capable de me garder hors de l'eau. Il fixa longuement la compresse accrochée, et la toucha du bout des doigts. Une grimace se marqua sur mon visage, et il ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il savait bien qu'elle l'avait planté là. Il remonta le long de mon cou, et embrassa mon front. À cet instant précis, je ne voulais que lui à mes côtés. Je ne désirais personne d'autre. Il s'allongea, tout en m'entraînant avec lui. Il me berçait lentement. Alors, mes yeux se fermèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillais doucement, et me rendis compte que Seth n'était plus là. Je me tenais à la table de chevet, tout en me relevant. Je passais ma main sur le bandage, et constatais rapidement que la blessure était toujours là. Il faisait presque noir dehors, le soleil était à peine visible de la fenêtre. J'arrivais au bord des escaliers, et je perçus les voix de ma mère et de Seth. La première marche craqua, et je n'eus pas le temps d'en descendre une deuxième, qu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de la rambarde, et me dirigeais vers le salon sans un mot.

-Comment tu te sens, ma rose ?

-Mieux que tout à l'heure …

Je lui lançais un regard noir, et elle comprit que j'étais en colère. Elle enleva doucement le tissu qui recouvrait la plaie, et j'eus un vertige en voyant le résultat. Il y avait des fissures, à l'endroit où l'aiguille s'était enfoncée.

-Tu garderas ça à vie. Dit ma mère

Mes yeux s'arrondirent, et je les levais vers elle.

-Un peu plus, et je n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu serais devenue une immortelle.

-Comment j'ai fait ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Elisabeth …

-J'ai le droit à des explications. Comment ?

-C'est … ton don.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai le même que cette fille sadique ?

-Non, pas exactement …

Je levais un sourcil.

-Tu en as plusieurs ….

-Pardon ?

-Ton don … Euh, comment dire … Te permet, d'en avoir, beaucoup d'autres. C'est pour cela, que ta mère voulait te protéger.

-Combien j'en ai ?

-Pour l'instant ? … 6.

-Qu-est-ce-que tu veux dire par, « pour l'instant » ?

-Qu'il est possible, que tu en possèdes d'autres.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils me veulent ? Pas vrai ?!

-Non … Ils ne savent pas que ton don, est d'une telle ampleur. Ils veulent juste voir de quoi tu étais capable. Mais s'ils l'apprennent un jour, là, ils te voudront pour ça. Cependant, ils savent que tu peux te retourner facilement. Ils ne prendront pas le risque. Ils préféreront t'éliminer.

Je la fixais, incrédule. Elle était en train de me dire que je possédais un pouvoir bien plus puissant que tous les autres. Et que pour cela, j'allais probablement mourir. J'aurai voulu que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Un doux cauchemar. Doux, grâce à Seth. Je comprenais peu à peu, que c'était malheureusement la réalité. Qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, aucune sortie. Mon sort était scellé. Les dés, jetés. Mon avenir, était aussi noir que mes songes …

* * *

_Et oui, encore une fois je suis sadique ... Hihi _

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ? :)_

_Alors que va-t-il se passer pour notre petite Elisabeth ? Bientôt des décisions importantes devront être prises, et de nouvelles révélations sur son passé vont être dévoilées ... _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite ! Bonne semaine :) _


End file.
